Naruto vs Zombies: Ninja Warfare
by Punkarella
Summary: After the events of PVZ 2, The zombies from all the different time periods are sent to the ninja world where brains are plentiful. Thankfully for the ninjas and unfortunately for the undead, a hyperactive knucklehead finds a book on a type of super plants. It's up to Naruto and his friends to fight off the zombies which terrorize the ninja world. DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

**Welcome to my new crossover! I bet you weren't expecting it to be about this!**

 **Yes, Naruto and Plants vs Zombies are two of my favourite things ever and the current stories that are there about this topic aren't alive anymore, so I decided to make one of my own.**

 **Just to set some things straight:**

 **One: only certain characters will be able to make plants. How they will be able to do so will be explained.**

 **Two: Plants and zombies from the main two games will appear in this story. I'm not gonna include Garden Warfare and Heroes versions.**

 **Three: Just like the manga and anime, there will be no official paring. But Naruto will be treated better by people like Sakura and Kiba for a reason.**

 **Four: I am intending to change things up a bit with the story and remove some bits from the cannon story.**

 **Naruto and PVZ do not belong to me.**

 **Please let me know what you think and enjoy!**

* * *

"Come on, come out!" boomed the voice of Naruto Uzumaki, as he struggled to pull something out of a messy pile of junk that had been slowly rusting in the closet of his apartment. There was a lot of stuff in there that was deemed unnecessary by the troubled youth. In fact, most of the items in there were from attacks by the villagers who despised him. He almost got to the object when...

"GAAAHHH!" The whole pile came tumbling down on top of him. Naruto struggled to escape and had his newly received Gennin headband faintly scratched.

"Oh for the love of Kami! Can't I get something out of this closet without the whole lot tumbling down!?" Naruto complained childishly. He then surprisingly saw that a bruise on his arm healed all of a sudden. Naruto remembered what Mizuki told him last night.

" _The fox spirit that killed Iruka's parents and destroyed our village has taken over your body! You are the nine tailed fox!"_

Naruto brandished a grin as he thought of using the forbidden shadow clone jutsu to beat Mizuki, and the Hokage giving him his headband passing him in the graduation test. He had never been so happy in his entire life!

It was while he was celebrating at the Ichiraku Ramen shop, Iruka who was still recovering from his injury from Mizuki's shuriken, told him that he had put 'something' in Naruto's apartment. He said it was something that was useless to him and maybe Naruto would be able to use it. Of course, Naruto responded in the way that he usually did:

"Don't worry Iruka-Sensei! I'll find your thing and use it to become the best Hokage! Believe it!" Iruka and Ayame couldn't help but chuckle at his antics.

And now that brings him here, struggling to find the mystery object that his sensei had told him about.

"EUREKA!" Naruto cried as he found the thing. It was an old book, a catalogue to be precise. It was called, _"Bloom and doom seed co. A manual to our solar plants."_

"Solar plants?" Naruto asked out loud in confusion. He had never heard of such a thing before. Curiously, he quickly opened the cover with excitement to reveal ten yellow orbs which suddenly absorbed into Naruto's body when he tried to touch them.

"...Whoa," was the single word that came out of the shocked Naruto as he skimmed through the first page.

" _Greetings reader! You have just opened a new edition of our very new magazine! What was just absorbed into your body is solar, or sun energy. This type of energy is the life source the plants have and what is used to create them! In the next page you will find some seed packets. Touch them and see what happens!"_ That was what was written on the page. Intrigued, Naruto slowly opened the page to notice some brand new seed packets of very unusual plants that he had never seen before taped to the catalogue.

"What are these?" he wondered out loud like your typical childish hero. "Are these super duper ninjustu seeds that will give me super powers!?" He thought about the image of himself beating the current third Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, who took over after the forth had sacrificed himself to save the village from the Nine Tailed Fox.

He leaned forward to grab them, which was a choice which massively changed his life forever. As soon as his skin came in contact with one of the packets which had a picture of a sunflower on it, his skin glowed softly and a blue beam of power shot straight up his arm and went into his body.

"I knew it! I KNEW IT! These are super power seeds that Iruka-Sensei gave me because he wanted me to be a great ninja! Believe it!" Naruto said proudly out loud and happily continued to read the next page in the magazine.

" _Congratulations! You now have the power to create this type of plant where or whenever you want! Just make sure you have enough sun/solar power and a Flower Pot which you will find in a seed packet and you will be A-O-GOOD!"_ Naruto looked back at the packets to see a seed with a brown pot on it. It boggled his mind since pots weren't plants, but he accepted it and tried to make one appear in front of him.

* * *

Somewhere else in a forest quite far away from the hidden leaf village, a gang of ordinary bandits had ambushed a couple from another village looking for herbs, and had taken a young lady hostage back to their camp, with her boyfriend following in desperation.

"Alright boy! Hand over all your ryo and girly here shall live!" the leader said menacingly once they reached the camp in the most generic way possible. It may have been a line which he used far too often, but it struck sheer terror into the man.

"Take it all! Just don't hurt her!" the man cried, pathetically throwing all the moolah he had. The leader shoved the girl to one of his thugs and examined the money.

"Looks good, but that's not enough," the leader sneered pointing a plain ordinary kunai at the young lady's throat.

"NO PLEASE! I'LL DO ANYTHING! JUST LET HER GO!" the man screamed in horror as the leader got ready to slit...

"Say goodbye bit..." The leader started but he couldn't finish her off for a certain reason.

"Hey boss, do you hear that?" one of the standby thugs asked straightening up. Indeed, there was a faint melody echoing throughout the entire forest. It was faint where the bandits were standing but it seemed to coming closer. In fact, the melody seemed to be playing the same tune repeatedly, almost as if it was being operated by someone.

"Who's there?" the leader shouted sharply in the direction where the tune was coming from. It seemed to be a couple meters away from their current position. Some thuggish henchmen who decided to investigate, found the source of jingle, and were in for the shock of their lives.

Back at the camp, the tension was high as the music came even closer. Nobody made a move to stop it as the man started to shout.

"PLEASE HELP! THESE BEASTS HAVE MY GIRLFREIND AND ARE GOIN TO..."

 **BOOM!** The explosion that occurred shook everyone to the core, as startled birds flew away to flee from the noise while the thugs came back looking terrified.

"What'd you find?" the leader asked with a mixture of worry and interest as to what could possibly explode so suddenly.

"Leader-sama, we saw a person walking towards the camp holding a square thing which he was doing something to it. After a while, something came out the thing and blew up the person," one of the more serious thugs reported. Silence, until...

"Oh come on!" The leader laughed right in his thug's face. "Is that the best you got!?"

"Is swear it Lead..." that was as far as he got as a shadowed figure emerged from the trees. The figure emerged and appeared to be a living corpse wearing a brown suit with a tie and blue pants. One pant leg was torn off, but apart from that, there was nothing particularly special about it. It was so... plain that it would put the villagers back in Konoha to shame.

"Who are you and what do you want?" the leader asked the zombie, which slowly walked closer.

"Brains..." it groaned in hunger, desperate for the human part which powered said homo sapiens. The leader just blinked and burst out laughing.

"What the hell's that supposed to mean!?" he cried out in sheer amusement. That amusement vanished instantly when another zombie appeared. This zombie was holding a red flag with a picture of a brain on it and was leading a LOT of zombies behind him.

"Brains!" the Flag Zombie cried out and slowly shuffled forward with the other zombies slowly following, the one holding the flag moving a bit faster than the zombies behind him.

"Don't just stand there!" the bandit leader shouted at his stunned henchmen. "KILL THEM!" Almost instantly, the bandits brought out kunai, shurikens, and other instruments of death as they waited fight the zombies as they hobbled closer.

"DIE YOU BASTARDS!" one arrogant thug cried as he charged at the Flag Zombie and successfully cut its head off in one quick slash. Instead of seeing a dead body like he hoped, the body slumped on the ground before evaporating into dust and fading away on the wind. The thug looked puzzled but didn't have time to think it over as more zombies were slowly coming. He didn't see the Basic Zombie come up behind him.

* * *

 **Back at Konoha...**

"YES!" Naruto cried out in victory as a Flower Pot finally appeared in front of him. It was just a plain brown pot with a green sprout and a small face. It made absolutely no noise whatsoever.

"So... what do you do?" Naruto asked dumbly. The pot's face frowned slightly and almost instantly, Naruto guessed why.

"Oh that's right! I'm supposed to put one of the super plants on you because there's no grass in here!" Naruto said in the most Narutoish was possible. The Flower Pot grinned slightly; it was beginning to like this kid already. Naruto opened the magazine and made sure to gently touch the packet which had a Sunflower with a smiling face on it. It also had a 'plant me!' sticker on it, meaning it must be very important.

"Alright Mr. Pot, I'm gonna give you a friend! Believe it!" Naruto told the pot and began to use the sun power to make the chosen plant appear. It took awhile because it was Naruto's first time at attempting to try this.

"Come on! WORK!" he strained and as if his pleas were heard, a sunflower suddenly appeared in the pot which still remained impassive.

"Awesome! But what do you do?" Naruto asked the Sunflower which smiled and glowed yellow, producing an orb of sun which magnetised itself to Naruto's body which it was absorbed.

"So you create more sun? That's so cool!" Naruto praised the plant which blushed slightly from the praise. The excited youth then vaguely remembered he still had more plants to try out, but he was getting tired so he did the only thing he could do without having to go back to get a plant over and over again.

"Shadow Clone jutsu!" Soon there were seven Narutos. They each touched the seeds giving the power to make the specified plants to the real one. They then vanished in puffs of smoke as Naruto made another flower pot and with it, two cherries with angry looking faces on it.

"Aw why so down?" Naruto asked teasingly. This proved to be quite a mistake on his part.

 **POWIE!** The explosion caught Naruto completely off guard as the cherry blew up right in his face.

"WHY YOU LITTLE!..." Naruto reached out to strangle it to find it gone. He looked through the catalogue on cherries that exploded. He found it eventually and was surprised as to what he read:

 _Cherry Bomb: an exploding plant which detonates as soon as it makes contact with a surface. Can be held to become a throwable weapon._

"Note to self: a soon as I get one... run." Naruto shuddered thinking of being on the wrong end of that plant. He quickly shook it off and made his next plant in the surprisingly undamaged pot. It was a big green headed one with an open mouth that was pitch black on the inside and its head was round shaped like a pea. It also had a large green stem and four leaves at the base along with a small pair of eyes, as well a leaf at the back of its head.

"Awesome!" Naruto cheered and the plant smiled with its eyes at the boy's childishness. "What do you do? What do you do!?" he asked it eagerly. The plant turned to face a wall and shot what seemed to be a giant pea, at least that's what Naruto registered, before it went splat on the wall. Seeing the youth's confusion, the plant fired its projectile out of an open window which Naruto ran to and got a good look at the object.

"So you're like some pea shooter thingy! That's so cool!" Naruto praised it, and the Peashooter seemed to make a sort of happy noise.

"Wait, can you talk?" Naruto asked his plants curiously. The Peashooter and the Sunflower both shook their heads in a no fashion, just as the flower produced another sun orb which automatically went into Naruto's body, as if he was a sun container.

"That's so awesome!" But it's getting late and I need to rest for the Gennin exams tomorrow, goodnight!" Naruto told his new plants before running to his room and flopped on a mattress with a blanket which was what he called a bed. The plants just made some noises that resembled laughter and eventually went to sleep themselves.

* * *

Back at the bandit camp, the thugs weren't doing so well against these new opponents. Mainly because of how many there were, they just kept on coming like a swarm of Squibos. Things got worse however when the innocent man freaked out.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" With that scream, he ran blindly into the forest in terror not looking where he was going. This proved to be a massive mistake as he was just about into the trees when a zombie wearing a cone on its head grabbed him and began to chow on his brains.

"AHHHHHH!" the man cried in pain before the cone wearing zombie pulled his brain out of his body and ate it up. Whole. One of the ninjas was visibly disgusted and threw a kunai at the zombie. Its cone came off its head, but it didn't die. A thug saw this and rammed the zombie's head with a metal pipe, this time it died, quickly evaporating away.

"Oh great! Now they're using hats against us!" the leader said sarcastically as he watched more of his henchmen get eaten by zombies, some by the newly arrived cone wearing ones. That was when he and the few remaining thugs heard it. And then they saw it.

"What the bloody hell!?" one thug cried as a Basic Zombie dug into his brains, but the remaining thugs were more interested in the zombie making the repeated music and what they guessed the explosion came from earlier.

"Haphajahahahbrainshahasha!" the music making zombie laughed like a maniac as he walked-jogged towards them. The zombie was dressed in a white strait-jacket that had been ripped open, allowing movement of the arms and legs. What was intriguing is that it was holding a box like object which the crazed zombie was spinning a crank attached to the side of the box, that seemed to be the cause of the music. What was especially scary about it was that it had a smile on its face. Not a happy smile, but an insane smile. It was also faster than the other zombie.

"A-are you the leader of these brain dead idiots?" the leader asked nervously as he heard the woman screaming as a cone wearing zombie ate her brain. The Jack-in-the-box Zombie just laughed and moved forward.

"STAY AWAY FROM US!" a thug cried like a little girl as the insane zombie got very close to the selected thug. The zombie was about to attack when **SPROING!** The jack in the box suddenly burst open revealing a small dummy holding a stick of dynamite. The zombie burst into an insane laughing fit before doing what it does best.

 **BOOM!** The explosion that the jack in the box made was enough to send the five remaining thugs flying, while blowing up the unfortunate target, leaving behind a pile of charred ashes and a brain which the zombies massed around like seagulls and ate.

"Boss we're surround-GAHHHH!" one of the thugs uselessly reported, before having his brains eaten by a zombie which got too close. The leader could only watch in horror as one by one, his henchmen had their brains eaten by the hungry zombies. They then added themselves to the mob that was approaching the leader who was the only one left. He looked behind him to see if he could make a run for it, but there were zombies in the trees as well, effectively blocking any escape routes.

"Please stop! I'll give you anything! Money, weapons, anything! Just let me live! PLEASE!" the leader begged for his life as a Conehead Zombie made what they wanted clear in one word:

"Brains," and with that the zombie began to hungrily eat the poor leader's brains.

"NOOOOOOOOoooooo..." was the leader's final death cry before having his brain was removed and eaten. The zombies looked around to see that there were no brains in the area. They went slowly away shuffling randomly in different directions, hoping that they would find some more delicious brains.

* * *

 **The next day, the academy...**

"Phew, I made it!" Naruto declared out loud for everyone to hear as he barged into his classroom, only to be ignored like usual. He sat behind his desk and placed the venus fly trap plant which he found out was called a Chomper next to his desk, a bit of dirt spilling out of its Flower Pot.

" _Naruto... you did graduate. I knew you could do it!"_ Hinata Hyuuga silently cheered for her crush.

"Hey dead last, what's that stupid looking plant thing?" Kiba barked at Naruto, standing next to him. His question caught the attention of a certain platinum haired blonde who was arguing with her long time rival over a certain raven haired avenger before the plant was mentioned. Ino raised her eye brows at the mysterious plant. She had never seen anything like it in her whole life. In fact, nearly everyone was looking at the plant. Even Sasuke moved his eyes in Naruto's direction.

"This is one of my super powered plants! With them, I'm gonna be the greatest Hokage ever! Believe it!" Naruto told the dog boy, with the Chomper nodding in agreement. Kiba just snorted and looked amused.

"Yeah right! You probably stole it! You don't deserve to be here!" Kiba laughed mockingly, however that proved to be a mistake as the Chomper suddenly reached up and heartily swallowed his upper body.

"HMHMMHMHHMMM!?" Kiba's muffled cries for help went unheard as the Chomper spun its head and threw Kiba into a wall.

"You'll pay for that dead last," the dog growled and moved back to his seat, covered in purple salvia.

"By the way, what are you doing here? Didn't you fail?" Shikamaru asked waking up from his nap.

"Yeah well look at this headband! The old man Hokage gave it to me personally after I stopped Mizuki stealing the forbidden scroll!" Naruto told the lazy bum who muttered "Troublesome..." and went back to his nap as if nothing had happened. Naruto got to work making a Flower Pot on his desk. However, what he did attracted the attention of some students who just stared in awe at the pot.

"Did you just really make a pot appear on your desk Dobe?" Sasuke asked in disbelief.

"Yes I did! You got a problem with that Teme?" Naruto quizzed him who just grunted and looked away.

"See Naruto-Baka? You might have some cool plants and all, but you'll never be as cool as Sasuke-kun!" Sakura jeered at the boy, who just concentrated and the next thing that everyone knew, a Sunflower grew out of the pot almost instantly, much to the shock of everyone watching.

"Yeah that's right! I just made a Sunflower appear thanks to this super cool new thing I touched last night!" Naruto told the class as he put the flower next to the Chomper as it produced a sun orb which went into Naruto's body. This really caught the attention of Ino who stopped pestering Sakura, much to her relief.

"Hey, what sort of thing did you touch Naruto?" the blonde asked, without calling him a Baka in case he might get offended and not answer her, because she really wanted to know where he got these plants.

"Well you see..." Naruto started but at that moment, Iruka came in and Naruto had to save his story for later, much to Ino's intense disappointment.

"Congratulations! As of now, all of you are now ninjas that have difficult trials and hardships. But all of you are just Gennin, first level ninjas. You will be added into squads of three led by a Jonin: an elite ninja," Iruka explained to the eager students. Some noticed the absence of Mizuki but decided not to question it.

"Well someone's gotta be in Sasuke-kun's group and that's me!" Ino declared to Sakura who just glared and replied with a simple, "I don't know."

" _Really? Groups of three? This will only slow me down into killing him..."_ Sasuke bitterly thought at the mention of the man who slaughtered his clan.

Naruto for once said nothing as he made another Flower Pot. Iruka looked at him and couldn't help but smile.

"We wanted each squad to have a balance of power and abilities so that's what we did. I will now announce them anyway. Team one!" Iruka said and at this point Naruto just faded out and made himself a blue headed Peashooter with three icy crystals on the back of its head, instead of the usual leaf. This got him even more stares than before so he decided not make another one until the ordeal was over. He thought about throwing a Cherry Bomb at Sasuke and show the grump who was the better one.

"Squad seven: Naruto Uzumaki!" That was enough to snap Naruto back into the real world. "Ino Yamanaka!" The blonde was slightly glad as she could question Naruto about his plants. "And Sasuke Uchiha!" Ino let out a squeal of delight while Naruto performed the jutsu of 'headdesk' that he usually did when he was upset with something.

" _I won't be with Naruto-kun then..."_ A certain Hyuuga heiress thought sadly.

"Next: Squad Eight: Hinata Hyuuga!" Iruka announced, which snapped the lavender eyed girl back to attention. "Kiba Inuzuka!" the dog boy grinned at the thought of being with his crush. "And Shino Aburame!" The usually silent bug user simply adjusted his sunglasses.

At the back, Sakura was seething at Ino who gave her a peace sign. "How did you get on Sasuke-kun's team, Ino-pig!?" she screeched causing everyone's eardrums to burst.

"Honestly, what do you see in him anyway? It's not like he special or anything," Shikamaru drawled tiredly.

"You are so dumb Shikamaru. Don't you get it at all!?" Sakura snapped at the lazy nin who focused his gaze on the pink haired banshee.

"No I don't cause I'm not a girl," the Nara heir stated blandly causing Sakura to fume and wanted to outright punch the guy but somehow managed to resist.

"Whatever, just pray that you're not on my team or I will give you a beating of a lifetime," the pinkette snarled at Shikamaru who shuddered for his health.

"Squad nine of Rock Lee, Tenten Yukari, and Neji Hyuuga is still in circulation from last year, so that just leaves Squad ten!" Iruka said clearing his throat. "This squad consists of Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara," _"I'm doomed..."_ thought the Nara heir shuddering. "And Choji Akimichi!" Iruka finished, looking at a plump boy who was stuffing potato chips into his mouth.

" _ **THIS IS OUTRAGEOUES! I WAS SUPPOSED TO BE ON SAUSKE-KUN'S TEAM! AND INSTEAD, I GET A LAZY BUM AND A PIG! MOTHER WILL HERE ABOUT THIS!"**_ Inner Sakura bellowed inside the banshee's head as she grasped her head in horror.

"Those are all the squads. Now..." "IRUKA-SENSEI! WHY DOES A GREAT NINJA LIKE ME HAVE TO BE WITH A BUM LIKE SASUKE!?" Naruto shouted at his academy teacher who just sighed.

"Sasuke had the best scores of the class, you had the worst Naruto." The class laughed at that. "It was done so it can be a balanced team," Iruka explained calmly.

"Just make sure you don't get in my way Teme," Sasuke said in his usual tone to Naruto who fumed at the emo.

"After lunch, you will meet your Jonin teacher. And before I dismiss you all, I just want to say it has been a pleasure teaching all of you. Get out of here," Iruka added with a smile and all the kids ran swiftly out. Naruto ran to the swings where he worked on making some plants. He was watched by Ino the entire time.

* * *

 **And that's that! I hope this goes well, especially with the changes I made, like Ino being on Naruto's team.**

 **Have any questions? Leave in reviews and I'll try to answer the best I can.**

 **Please leave a review and I'll see you next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Welcome to chapter 2! This chapter will feature the exams and the journey to wave! All with plants and zombies!**

 **Don't bother me when the Pvz 2 zombies are gonna appear, I need to find the proper setting for them. Two (Ancient Egypt and Frostbite Caves) should be insanely obvious. One setting will actually appear in this chapter.**

 **Pikminfan: More plants? Okay!**

 **Please review! I want to know how I did!**

 **Naruto and Plants vs Zombies do not belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Where is he!?" Ino cried out in disbelief as they waited for their sensei to pick them up. The other squad's Jonins had picked them up so what was up with theirs?

"About to get a face full of potato!" Naruto spoke up as he finished planting what appeared to be a white small ball attached to something buried in the dirt, as hinted by the stick leading down into the pot.

"That reminds me Naruto-baka, you didn't tell me what you touched or where you got these plants from!" Ino accused, grabbing Naruto by the collar.

"I'll never talk Ino! Not now! Not ever!" Naruto declared triumphantly, which made the blond fume and then smirk as she got an idea.

"Not even this?" she asked sweetly just as a frozen blue pea hit her in the back of her head, chilling her to the bone. She had completely forgotten about the Snow Pea that Naruto had made earlier. She was so stunned that she lost her grip on the orange clad boy who ran to his seat in terror.

"Oh I'm not done with you!" Ino screeched and ran towards him, but the effects of the Snow Pea took effect as she moved rather slowly. Slowly enough for Naruto to run the hell away and hide behind Sasuke.

"Get away from me Teme!" the avenger growled at the scared Uzumaki.

"But she's gonna pummel me into oblivion!" Naruto cried right in Sasuke's face, much to his displeasure.

"Your problem, not mine," Sasuke growled and jumped back behind a couple of seats to a safe distance just as Ino stormed into the aisle, the Snow Pea's effect worn off.

"Now, you are going to tell m..." Ino started, pausing to punch a frozen pea launched by the special peashooter which decided not to bother trying to attack. "You're going to tell me where you got tho..."

 **SPUD-OW!** The explosion took everyone off guard as the Potato Mine Naruto planted at the door suddenly exploded, sacrificing itself and its pot.

The Jonin was genuinely surprised, and this was big if they knew him well because he was rarely surprised. The last time he was, was a couple of years ago.

"HA! Did you see that! I got him! He totally fell for it! Believe it!" Naruto bragged out loud for everyone to hear.

"I'm sorry sensei! He's out of control! I tried to interrogate about what he used, but he wouldn't crack!" Ino quickly told the Jonin who also was curious as to what caught him off guard. Ino on the other hand, got a frozen pea to the face for telling on Naruto making her fume rather slowly.

" _Of course he fell for that, that thing was probably made to explode on contact."_ Sasuke bitterly thought of his new teacher falling for such a thing, as he along with his fellow students, analysed their new teacher.

He was a tall, imposing man wearing the typical Jonin suit, with the lower part of his face covered with a mask so you couldn't see his mouth. His right eye was also covered by the leaf ninja headband, as if he was hiding something. He also had silver spiky hair.

"Hm... how can I put this straight?" the man asked himself in fake sarcasm. "My first opinion of this group: I used to think you were alright. But now I can see that I was mistaken and you are all a bunch of idiots," he concluded in a bored tone, making the youths sweat drop in sheer and utter embarrassment.

"Meet me on the roof," he said quickly before vanishing in a puff of smoke. The youths quickly got their act together and went to their destination. Not however before Naruto focusing and made a pot and a bushy leafed eyebrowed Peashooter suddenly appear in front of him.

"Woah! I just made a plant appear with the pot! I can now plant these super plants inside! Believe it!" Naruto said to nobody in particular, as he picked up the Repeater and ran hastily for the roof. There was no trace of the Snow Pea being there when the cleaner came.

* * *

Elsewhere, near a club. A crack started opening in the very fabric of time and space. On the other side was what appeared to be a stage with some metal music playing on repeat. Not that the audience cared as some giant people slammed their instruments on the stage causing massive property damage.

"BRAINS!" one of the giants roared, causing the crowd to cheer at the one word that they knew: "BRAINS!"

Suddenly, the music was changed so fast, that the giants had barely enough time to get off the stage before they were ejected by spring pads which were inserted into the floor in the event should the music change.

Some people got on the stage just as the rap music went into its technical solo when the inevitable happened: A crack materialised on the stage. A person not watching where he was going got sucked into the crack and was sent all the way to Konoha. The person looked around in confusion; there was no rap, yet delicious brains in the building next to him.

"Br-br-brain-brain-brains-brains," the person said in a rap like tone, humming to the song genre he loved the most.

Then he heard it: singing. Attracted to the sounds of the voice of the song genre he loved the most; they went inside the building by a back entrance into the show. He never saw the person with the giant afro appear from the time crack.

"Wait right there sir, are you performing?" a stage assistant asked the person with the microphone who just said "Brains," before slinking off into the stage clutching his microphone loosely as if he was going to do a trick with it.

CRASH! The door gave way to a mysterious... thing that the citizens of Konoha had never seen before.

It was a large upright yellow rectangular box with interesting pictures on it of a zombie- like figure. On the front was a screen which was currently off at the moment. The stage assistant barely had time to register it before it was pushed forward and he could see the person shoving it about to enter the stage.

As he tried to comprehended what was happening, a person appeared from the box. The only difference was that the zombie was pixelated and didn't have two dimensions. Not caring that it was a hologram model, the 8-bit Zombie hungrily shuffled towards the terrified assistant with the Arcade Zombie pushing its machine towards him as well. What he saw next horrified him: another person came out of the machine! It was identical to the first, except he had a pixelated orange cone on his head.

"Hey Jerry, have you se-GAHHHHH!" another assistant came and got himself crushed by the arcade machine where the zombie operating it got himself a delicious brains for his trouble.

"WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Jerry cried, falling to his knees in despair. His mind had finally snapped, he curled up on the floor in a ball and cried his brain out. The Arcade Zombie finished eating the brain of his co-worker and directed his machine outside as it made yet another 8-bit Zombie. Jerry never noticed the 8-bits coming towards him.

" _Brains..."_ the hologram droned as they began to chew on the assistants brain. The screams were unheard over the music.

" **Brains..."** a deep voiced rumbled outside as it came inside, revealing itself to be the nightmare of the 80's.

* * *

When they made it to the top of the building, the Jonin was sitting on a rail reading a small orange book which Ino identified as Icha Icha Paradise; a series by the frog hermit Jiraiya which was about... you know what? You don't want to know. Ino looked around and saw that Naruto wasn't with them.

"Now where is that baka!?" Ino said in disbelief. Said blonde came rushing over with the Repeater, looking as if it had been on a joyride.

"Where have you been!?" Ino screeched at him. Her voice may not be as loud as Sakura's, yet it made him flinch anyway.

"Hey! I was making this super cool plant, thank you very much!" Naruto scoffed, the Repeater holding its head high with a smug expression on its face.

"I don't care about your stupid pla..." SPLAT! That was all Ino could say before she was splattered by not one, but two peas the Repeater abruptly spat.

"See, you shouldn't mess with them. They'll splatter you!" Naruto challenged, making what appeared to be a giant brown nut with eyes and a smile on it.

"Keep it down there Dobe," Sasuke grunted, clearly annoyed at all the racket the youth was making. This only resulted in Naruto growing a giant tic on his head.

"TEME!" he screamed and the Repeater instantaneously opened fire, splattering two peas into Sasuke's face, who just fumed while Naruto and the Repeater burst out laughing while the Wall-nut softly smiled.

"Alright alright, why don't you tell me about yourselves? One at a time," the Jonin restored order in the same bored tone from earlier.

"What are we supposed to say?" Ino asked him innocently, yet the man took it as if she said something stupid.

"Oh for f..." he muttered before remembering he had kids in front of him. "Things you like, things you hate, dreams for the future, and hobbies. All that sh-stuff," The Jonin quickly corrected himself. Obviously he had done this so many times before that it drove him insane whenever he did it.

"How about you tell us first? I mean, we don't even know you and you can show us how it's done sensei!" Naruto told him, his voice giving the older man a migraine. But he endured it and kept his bored face.

"Very well, I'm Kakashi Hatake. What I like and what I dislike? I'm not telling you that," the man who now revealed to be Kakashi, stated much to Naruto and Ino's surprise. "My dreams for the future? I don't have any nor have ever thought about it. As for my hobbies... I have lots of hobbies," he concluded.

" _Well that was totally useless! I mean! All he told us was his stupid name!"_ Naruto thought bitterly as he made a Flower Pot appear behind Kakashi, who didn't seem to notice. Ino and Sasuke noticed though, but decided not to tell the older man about it.

"Now you blond boy," Kakashi ordered Naruto to introduce himself as Kakashi braced himself for what was coming.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! I like instant Ramen in a cup, the Ramen Iruka-Sensei got at the Ichikaku Ramen Shop, the Hokage, and my new plants! I don't like the three minutes you need to wait after you pour the water in the ramen cup, and people that disrespect me! My hobbies include collecting new plants and trying out new Ramen and comparing them to Ramen I already like! My dream for the future is to become the greatest Hokage ever! THEN everyone will stop disrespecting me and start treating me like I'm somebody important! And If that doesn't work, I'll be the best gardener ever! Believe it!" Naruto finished his long and boring speech which had made Sasuke explode on the inside, Kakashi nearly kill himself, and Ino to fall asleep. His plants on the other hand enthusiastically cheered or smiled for their master at his accomplishment.

" _Well he's definitely grown up in a... fascinating way. But I'm more intrigued about what he ambushed me with. I guess, I'll find out tomorrow,"_ Kakashi thought to himself, promptly raising his visible brow and turning to Ino who was dozing off.

"Hey blond girl," he said poking her in the ribs without warning jolting her awake. "It's your turn," Ino's eyes widened at the realization.

"Oh right, My name's Ino Yamanaka. I like flowers and..." she blushed while looking quickly at Sasuke who wasn't fazed a bit. "I hate liars and people who don't reveal their secrets," she looked at Naruto when she said this, making him tilt his head in confusion. She immediately reverted her gaze when the Repeater was ready to fire. "My hobbies include arranging flowers and studying my clan's mind- reading jutsu." Kakashi looked impressed for a second before reverting to his normal bored form. "My dream..." she blushed harder while looking at Sasuke, before realising everyone was looking at her. "T-that's private!" she snapped at her watchers.

" _Oh great, another fangirl,"_ Kakasi thought gloomily, as he knew of the audience the 'last' Uchiha had attracted. He saw a lot of girls fawning over him from a distance and knew training her was going to be quite hard, but worth it as Ino was from a very big clan.

"And you?" The copy-nin directed his attention to Sasuke who hadn't moved or changed his expression at all.

"My name... is Sasuke Uchiha. I hate a lot of things and I don't particularly like anything." Ino's face fell slightly at that statement. But it was what he said next that got everyone's attention.

"What I have is not a dream, but rather an ambition which I will make a reality: I plan to restore my clan and kill a certain somebody." Silence.

" _I hope he doesn't mean me..."_ Naruto thought, shuddering at the thought of Sasuke stabbing him violently with a kunai, while the Repeater shot a warning pea at him which splattered on his clothes.

"Who will be you if you don't stop that?" Sauske threatened the plant who smartly decided to stop shooting Sasuke and looked instead at Ino who was focused on the avenger.

" _He's so... cool!"_ Ino thought, her blush still faintly visible. She also began having... thoughts.

" _Just as I figured. Stupid council forcing to focus on stupid Sasuke..."_ Kakashi thought sadly and angrily at the stupid civilians, who were the main reason why Naruto's life was so crappy.

"Good, you're all unique and have your own ideals and dreams. We'll have our mission tomorrow," Kakashi said in his usual bored tone. Much to his annoyance, Naruto started talking the first chance he got.

"What kind of mission is it Kakashi-sensei!?" he asked excitedly, jumping up and down on the spot to Kakashi's and Ino's amusement. Sasuke just rolled his eyes.

"...A survival exercise that we'll do together," the lazy nin said. He just wanted to get home and read his precious book. But this stupid job wasn't letting him. He knew he shouldn't have left ANBU.

"But sensei, we already did that stuff at the academy; I thought we were going to do an actual mission!" Ino said in confusion.

"This is not like your previous training," Kakashi sighed, knowing Ino or Naruto would ask that question.

"But how is it different?" Naruto asked calmly for once. Kakashi just chuckled much to Ino's confusion and Naruto's anger.

"HEY! I just asked you a plain ordinary question! Believe it! What's so funny about it!?" Naruto yelled at his sensei who was blasted by the sheer volume of Naruto's voice.

"Well if I tell you, you're not gonna like it," Kakashi said in a sing song voice before entering his full serious mode. "Out of the twenty seven graduates who made it here, only nine will be accepted as actual Gennin. The rest will be weeded out and shipped back to the academy. In other words, this is a make it or break test, and the chances of you failing is at least 68 percent." Only two faces looked horrified at this speech, the other one just remained impassive.

"See? I told you wouldn't like it," Kakashi said in his usual bored tone. He then suddenly remembered the curse of Naruto's voice.

"But that's not fair! Believe it! What were the graduation tests even for!?" Naruto screamed right in his sensei's face who remarkably, managed to keep a straight face.

At this point the Repeater flipped from the Jonin's boredom and swiftly fired peas at Kakashi who dodged out of the way of each one.

"Oh that, that was just a test to see who might be become Gennin and who will not," Kakashi said much to the children's horror, well two at least. At this point Kakashi decided he had enough of being shot at and threw a Kunai at the plant, only for the Wall-nut to get in the way and absorb the hit doing no damage.

" _Well that's not breaking anytime soon,"_ Ino thought with amusement.

"Well," their lazy sensei grunted turning to leave. "I'll see you at the training grounds at a eight tomorrow. And don't eat breakfast, you'll pu..." **SPUD-OW!** The explosion caught everyone, even Sasuke, off guard as the Potato Mine everyone had forgotten about the Potato Mine that had picked that time to explode. Kakashi was on the verge of fainting and did so in true Daffy Duck style, not before speaking one last time:

"Eat breakfast tomorrow, that way, you'll have an advantage over me," he said stupidly before fainting. Naruto burst out laughing while Ino just fumed at him.

"Naruto! You made our sensei faint! I might have plucked some useful information about the test! And also, you still haven't told me abo-GET BACK HERE!" Ino screeched at Naruto, who was running the hell away, leaving his plants who looked interestedly at Sasuke.

Sasuke didn't leave, he was thinking about Naruto's plants and if he could claim them for himself to kill a certain someone. He then noticed the plants looking at him curiously.

"What?" he asked them bitterly. They frowned at the unfriendedness and the Repeater instantly opened fire. It let loose two peas at Sasuke who finally lost his cool composure.

"That's it!" he growled and angrily lunged at the plant only for the Wall-nut to jump and block the hit, making Sasuke cry out in pain.

"WHY YOU!?" he screamed and punched the Wall-nut several times until it actually cracked bit. Seeing how he wasn't going to make any progress anytime soon, Sasuke stormed away dodging two peas shot at him. He never saw the plants fade into sun orbs and float away into the sky.

* * *

 **MEANWHILE, AT THE CLUB...**

"This is the best date ever!" the ordinary villager girl squealed to the ordinary villager man who smiled.

"I'm glad you like it, it cost nearly all of my money," the male said, making the girl flash her eyebrows at him and so he leaned closer to her. Little did he know, she was one of those girlfriends who would take everything you owned and would make your life a living hell.

"Come, let's watch the performance," the female said seductively as the act was in its final verse.

"Baby I love you... Baby I lov..." the performer sang horribly before his song was rudely interrupted by music playing over the top of him. "Hey! What the hell's your problem!?" the singer shouted at the man who had dared stopped his performance.

"Brain..." The Boombox man grunted dementedly as he walked to the stage, music player held above his head with his arms expressing his feelings through the power of music.

The hippie was wearing a yellow singlet with very short blue jeans so you could see the stuffed pockets, as well as a giant afro sporting a headband. He also wore white sneakers along with a funny moustache with small red bands on his wrists. He was often referred to as a hipster and was damn well proud of it.

"Will you stop playing that damn music!?" a villager shouted at the Boombox Zombie who finally lowered his music player, but everyone noticed a new person moving onto the stage behind him.

The newcomer was wearing a blue tracksuit with the occasional white stripes. His right foot was also open on the front so you could see his toes. His blue hat also appeared to have been chewed on and turned backwards like a gangster. He wore some gigantic glasses that covered his eyes and if you looked hard enough, you could see brown hair on his beard and head which was being covered by his hat. And to top it off, he wore a gigantic necklace with a giant 'Z' embroidered in the circle.

"Oh what? You want to take my spotlight!?" the singer growled, looking venomously at the microphone that the MC-Zom-B was holding and getting the completely wrong idea.

"Bra-bra-brains!" the MC rapped and spun his microphone in a circular motion making the singing end detach itself and hit the human singer dead on in the noggin. Needless to say, the signer was pissed. It grew worse when the Boombox Zombie started playing his music again as it went into a rock solo.

"WHY YOU!" he shouted in rage and ran towards Zom-B with his fist raised. The zombie rapper on the other hand just raised his trusty microphone and spun it like a lasso, wrapping the man up with the cord which acted like a rope.

"Let me out! Let me out or I will remove something very important to your body! Like your brain!" the trapped singer threatened. This was a massive mistake mentioning the vital human part which the zombie gleefully ate, as it made the MC walk towards him hungrily, as did the Boombox Zombie as it climbed on the stage.

"Someone call the ANBU!" Someone shouted dumbly and somebody else ran off to do so while everyone else sat glued to their seats or frozen in their spots as the MC and hipster remove the singers' brain into two halves for each of them and swallowed it in one gulp.

Everyone was stunned. This man ate a human brain as if it was absolutely nothing to him! Just as everyone wondered what the hell had just happened, some people came back to their senses and ran frantically out of the building, warning the people outside not to go in the building.

 **THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!** The terrified people who were still there, turned in the direction of the footsteps as that now attracted everyone's attention and they were no longer wondering what they should do about the dead singer, but rather the footsteps that were definitely not human. Nobody ever knew about the pixelated figure leave by the back door. Suddenly, a massive zombie emerged from behind the curtains, senselessly shoving the MC off the stage into dust in which he evaporated. The Boombox Zombie was also pushed off the stage and into a bin that caused him to evaporate as well. His music box survived and continued to play the music, even if it was a bit glitchy.

"BRAINS!" the giant roared as he slammed his equally massive guitar on the stage floor, somehow sending out a shockwave which completely destroyed the male villager who had been duped by coming here into nothing but a brain.

"YOU MONSTER!" the evil woman shrieked angrily as she burst into tears at her plan being foiled by this giant of a thing. Or rather, a Gargantuar of a zombie dressed in heavy metal gear as if he was about to go on the Highway to Hell and come back alive.

"BRAINS!" The Hair Metal Gargantuar screamed at the woman. He reached into his back and threw the little person in the speaker on his back right onto the woman's head.

"Bwainz!" the Impunk cried, as he began to chew on the lady's head and pulled out her brains earning himself a well deserved snack just as the weight of the Gargantuar resulted in the stage floor underneath him giving way, and into the ROOT headquarters startling Danzo from his rest. He took a look at the HMG (Hair Metal Gargantuar) before it roared and slowly walked towards Danzo who regained his emotionless face.

"ALL ROOT TO MY CHAMBER! NOW!" he yelled in a voice which could be heard throughout the base. The emotionless ANBU arrived and started throwing Kunai and Jutsu attacks at the massive beast. Needless to say, Danzo and his 'servants' were busy for awhile.

* * *

Somewhere else, the Hokage was horrified as he watched the Imp variation eat the woman's brains as people began to run like crazy out of the restaurant and tell people what just happened. Sarutobi focused his crystal ball on the entire building and saw a box being pushed by what appeared to be a zombie geek.

Well that's what he looked like; in terms of body shape, he was a big zombie and was even hunched back a little. He wore a blue shirt with crazy patterns on it as well as purple pants which were being held up by suspenders which reached his back. He had white shoes, purple gloves on his hands which showed his fingers defying their name and had a small green purse on his belt which contained who only knows what. As for his face, he wore glasses that were identical to the MC-Zom-B and had wild orange curly hair. Overall, he was a gamer gone way too far.

"ANBU!" the old man called out and almost instantly, a whole squad appeared in front of him, waiting obediently for orders.

"Yes sir?" the commander asked in his usual strict tone.

"I need you to go the nightclub on the east end of the village and eliminate the man pushing the yellow box," Sarutobi ordered with such seriousness that it made himself shiver in fright. The ANBU squad puffed away in smoke and took off towards the night club.

When they got there, they noticed a LOT of zombies shuffling in the alley. But the thing about was that they were... well... 8-bit. Like they came out the arcade machine the Arcade Zombie was pushing.

"Target acquired, is surrounded by... I don't bloody know," an ANBU wearing a dog mask reported, just as a newbie jumped down with a dagger and successfully stabbed the Arcade Zombie in the stomach. He took some damage, but it wasn't enough to kill him as the big geek went in for the killing chomp.

"AHHHhhh..." the foolish rookie cried out as his brains were pulled from his head and went into the Arcade Zombie's mouth as his 8-bit followers watched in envy.

"Fire style: Great Fireball Technique Jutsu!" a voice sounded as a fire ball slammed into the Arcade Zombie, turning him into charred dust which blew away on the wind. The ANBU looked at the direction where the fireball came from to see Kakashi standing there, calmly reading his orange book as if there wasn't a big 8-bit zombie horde alley.

"Kakashi!? What are you doing here!" an ANBU cried out in shock at the copy eye nin being there.

"Just thought I should help take out the trash," the lazy nin said, lazily stabbing an 8-bit Basic Zombie that got mindlessly close to him.

"You said it buddy!" one of the more relaxed ANBU said, throwing a Kunai at a 8-bit Conehead Zombie, deftly knocking its cone off.

"Let's do this!" another cocky ANBU cheered as he got his brains eaten by an 8-bit Zombie that got too close to him.

There really wasn't anything more say about this encounter, other than the ANBU and Kakashi won when they started using Jutsu which were effective against the 8-bit terrors as they could only attack up close making it an easy win.

"Get the box!" an ANBU wearing a dog mask shouted as an 8-bit zombie spawned from it. Kakashi used his fireball Jutsu to destroy every zombie in the lane, which faded away in burnt dust.

Unfortunately for them, they also destroyed the arcade machine which the remains mysteriously vanished. They were confused and looked for it.

"Where'd it go?" asked an ANBU looking for the missing box.

"We destroyed the main threat, it doesn't matter," Kakashi stated and he was right as the sun was starting to set. The heir of the Hatake clan then hopped away, as did the ANBU to retire for the night.

Aside for the time crack at the back of the club closing, there were no more incidents after that.

* * *

The next morning, a blond girl could be seen grouching towards the training grounds where Kakashi told them to meet. She also noticed Sasuke who was glaring at Naruto in the shade of a tree. Said blonde ignored him and started planting some Snow Peas which, as Naruto found out yesterday, his plants didn't need pots when it comes to soil.

"He's late... again," Ino groaned at the one person who was currently reading the latest issue of Icha Icha at who only knows where. Naruto continued to plant more of his plants while Sasuke just skulked in the shade of a tree.

 **TWO HOURS LATER...**

"Hello everyone, are you ready for your big day?" Kakashi asked appearing in a cloud of smoke, making sure though to look and see there were no Potato Mines this time.

"YOU'RE LATE!" Naruto and Ino shouted at him while Sasuke came from his spot under the tree while glaring accusingly at his sensei.

"Well a black cat got in my way so I had to take the road of life and got lost on it," Kakashi replied, his visible eye in an upside down U which was his way of smiling. He heard the sound of something being fired towards him and saw a whole army of Peashooters, Snow Peas, and Repeaters, but he quickly dodged out of the way only to have the whole army fire upon him.

"Uh, Naruto? Do you mind getting your minions under control?" Kakashi sarcastically asked him as the plants continued to fire. Naruto raised his hand and almost instantly, the plants ceased, giving Kakashi the chance to catch his breath.

" _Note to self: ask daddy to help me out on this,"_ Ino thought to herself as Kakashi went to a log and placed a timer on it.

"Now that that's out of the way, let's get started. First of all, this timer's set for noon," Kakashi explained as Naruto, you guessed it, made more plants which included Wall-nuts and Potato Mines, much to the Jonin's horror.

"Now," he started trying to ignore Naruto who began to plant Chompers. "Here I have two bells. The aim of this test is to retrieve them from me in order to pass. The ones that fail will not only fail, but will also be tied up to the posts over there and will be forced to watch me eat my lunch," Kakashi explained and expected their stomachs to growl at the mention of food, but they didn't. Kakashi briefly wondered why and then remembered what he said yesterday and mentally facepalmed himself for saying such a thing.

"But Kakashi-sensei, there are only three of us and two bells!" Naruto stated the obvious much to the Jonin's annoyance.

"Exactly, that way at least one of you will fail and will be sent back to the academy," Kakashi said with a hint of amusement in his voice, much to the students' horror.

"But enough about that, let's get started," Kakashi said putting the bells on his belt. "You can use any weapon, including shurikens, kunai, Jutsu, and... plants," he said that last part with a slight shudder. "If you don't come at me without the intention to kill, then you will fail. You can begin once I say start." Kakashi explained the rules only to get bombarded once again by the peas who thought he actually meant it.

"Naruto, is there any way you can get rid of those without killing them!?" Kakashi cried as he got hit by a Snow Pea's frozen pea, which slowed him as he was forced to the ground from the force of peas that hit him.

"Okay..." Naruto said a bit saddened as he raised his hand and all the plants turned into sun orbs and went into Naruto's body, earring him some weird looks.

"That's something I found out yesterday! When a plant is done or the user wants to get rid of it, they must focus and the plants will turn back into sun so they can be used again!" Naruto said literally reading the catalogue before stuffing it in his pocket.

" _Now there's a prize,"_ Ino thought and made it her mission to get that catalogue of Naruto's hands as the boy was wondering when the plants he ordered last night were going to come.

"Well then..." Kakashi said getting into a battle pose, as did the children. "Three... two... one... START!" and the children took off into their hiding spots, watching their sensei just stand there.

"Well, they got the hiding bit we..." **SPUD-OW!** Kakashi had completely missed the Potato Mine that Naruto planted behind him while he was distracted.

"...Why do I feel like that's gonna be a thing from now on?" Kakashi groaned before fainting.

"I got him! I'm gonna get the bells!" Naruto cried as he leapt nimbly from his perch in a tree and towards his unconscious sensei and reached out, before a hand firmly grasped his.

"Did you really think it would be that easy?" Kakashi said.

* * *

 **Dun-dun DUUUHH! CLIFFHANGER! Ah Kakashi, you and the mines. Just wait until he meets the Primal version, then it will get bad for him. I think I'm gonna make it his thing from now on.**

 **I decided to include some Pvz 2 zombies already. If I had to pick a world, it has to be the Neon Mixtape Tour. I love that world so much, it has the best music yet OP zombies.**

 **If you have any questions, please ask and I'll see you next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Welcome to chapter 3! In this one, we see what happens after the cruel cliff-hanger I left you with last time!**

 **Read8x8only: Thanks!**

 **Pikminfan: Naruto will get new plants very soon in case you were wondering -I gave a hint to that at the end of the last chapter. And of course there will be plant action in this.**

 **BrivantBirds: He doesn't like what? The Potato Mines? Yeah, those will be the bane of his existence. Second to Naruto's voice.**

 **Enough of me rambling! Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

"GAHHHH!" Naruto screamed in fright as Kakashi jumped off the ground and threw Naruto abruptly into the trees.

"You only made me faint last time because I wasn't in battle mode. But this is different," Kakashi explained as he saw Naruto quickly rush towards him with his palm raised while shouting a battle cry. Unimpressed, the copy nin simply skidded over to another spot away from Naruto, who stopped his attack as his sensei began to slowly pull something from his pocket.

"You know, compared to the others, you're a little bit... weird." Kakashi's opinion made Naruto fume. The blonde boy thought about rushing him, but he was doing something odd which made him change his mind.

" _What is he doing? I thought he said we could only use weapons, not him!"_ Ino thought grimly, perched in her hiding spot in a tree. Sasuke was also hiding, yet he said nothing. Kakashi finally pulled out his 'something', revealing it to be his copy of Icha Icha, much to everyone's shock.

"Why are you reading that book!?" Naruto cried in disbelief, as well as asking Ino's question without spilling her location.

"To read of course, your weak attacks bore me so I'm keeping myself occupied," Kakashi droned. That did it; Naruto was pissed at this guy. So he promptly made a Snow Pea where he was sure Kakashi couldn't see it and did the most logical thing that you would expect Naruto to do:

"I'M GOING TO CRUSH YOU!" he screamed and ran with a full on punch while jumping at his sensei. The Jonin just swiftly grabbed his hand, stopping him mid jump, making him return to the ground. Naruto smirked when he saw a frozen pea travel the distance towards Kakashi, who didn't even look up.

" _Yes! Now all I do is..."_ Naruto thought before deliberately throwing a sloppy kick at Kakashi, who quickly ducked. This proved to be a mistake however, as the frozen pea hit him dead on in the face.

"Boo-yah!" Naruto cheered as he threw a punch at Kakashi's stomach who tried to dodge, but the slowness he was inflicted with didn't allow that and so he got quite the blow for bothering to read in a battle.

" _Hmm... this is certainly unexpected. It seems I'm gonna have to do something about these plants of his,"_ Kakashi thought to himself as he steadily recovered from the blow, dodging another frozen pea flying his way while doing some hand signs.

"Fire release: Great fireball technique!" he shouted and a fireball flew out of his hands hitting the plant dead on, killing as it vanished in a puff of smoke.

"HEY! PLANT KILLER!" Kakashi heard behind him, as Naruto threw a punch right at his head. He rolled out of the way, the slowness worn off and behind Naruto looked baffled where he went.

"Never let your opponent get behind you all the time, idiot," Kakashi lectured with the same monotone voice that he usually spoke with. Ino and Suaske were both surprised when they saw Kakashi's hands in the sign of the tiger.

" _He's going to do that?!That's a fire Jutsu sign! He's going to kill Naruto!"_ Ino thought in shock before throwing a few Shuriken at Kakashi. Kakashi saw the attack before easily dodging, leaving Naruto to make two Peashooters.

" _Well they managed to figure out the point of the test, but will they learn to actually work together?"_ Kakashi thought with pure excitement. He hadn't had a fight like this since... well that's private.

SPIT! SPIT! Kakashi looked over to see two giant peas headed his way. He saw Naruto throw a punch at him. And to top it all off, he saw Sasuke emerge from the trees and throw Kunai at him. Ino just watched; she was cautious as to what the copy nin would do.

Naruto saw the projectiles headed in Kakashi's general direction and actually used his brain to stop his pea attack as the objects closed in... SPLAT! SPLAT! CHING! CHANG! Much to everyone's surprise, Kakashi was no longer standing there; in his place was a log which had pea and Kunai all over it.

"Damn, a replacement Jutsu!" Sasuke cursed out loud as Naruto slowly registered this information.

"Leaf village secret finger Jutsu! One thousand years of death!" Kakashi's voice boomed behind Naruto as he did the unthinkable.

 **PTAT!** His tiger signed fingers went straight up Naruto's behind, sending him flying, as Kakashi used some Chakra to boost the effect. Sasuke and Ino looked dumbfounded as to what they just saw.

" _That wasn't a hand sign at all! He just poked in the..."_ Ino's cheeks turned bright red at what she was thinking.

" _What a ridiculous waste of Chakra. At first I thought he was seriously thinking about destroying the dobe, but that was proven wrong right there. Those two are total idiots,"_ Sasuke thought bitterly, he was dripping sweat at the display.

 **CHOMP!** That caught both teens' attention as Kakashi was eaten up by a Chomper that Naruto planted behind him without him knowing. The upper part of his body was in the Chomper's mouth, but the lower part which included the two bells on his belt were still visible.

" _Now's my chance!"_ Sasuke thought and rushed at Kakashi while reaching for the bells, when the Venus fly trap burst into flames so suddenly that Sasuke stumbled backwards from the shock. Looking through the trees he saw where the flames had originated from.

"Fire release: great fireball technique!" Sasuke shouted, breathing fire at Kakashi who looked genuinely surprised for a second before swiftly jumping in the trees, making the attack miss.

"Now where did he go!?" Sasuke cried out in disbelief as he searched behind and above him for the missing Jonin. He found out the answer when a hand reached out of the ground and pulled him six feet under.

* * *

Meanwhile, Sarutobi was currently battling the worst enemy in the history of Konoha, second to Orochimaru: paperwork. Elsewhere, a certain snake man sneezed all of a sudden. But we're not talking about him; we're talking the Hokage who was going through some very interesting papers.

There was a report of mummies appearing in the Land of Wind in such mass numbers that even the local jinchuuriki had trouble disposing them. Some had even clamed to see the rejected sun god Ra. Whatever the case, they were quickly swarming the deserts and made it unsafe for anyone to traverse.

Another paper reported in the Land of Snow that traders mysteriously went missing. The missing people were seen frozen in ice blocks by people with snowballs, but then a blizzard kicked up freezing more of the surrounding area causing the investigation to be cancelled. The land thought it was a criminal organisation and shut down its borders to stop them from getting out. Little did they know the true threats behind this cause.

In the Land of the Sea, countless fishermen who didn't care for their safety, as well as others, were arrested for assault. As if that wasn't enough, there was a particularly large case of octopuses that washed up on the shore. Somebody actually thought of the stupid idea to get down in depths and find the source of all the octopi. He was never seen again. Rumours have also started about figures with octopi on their bodies emerging from the waves at night and back to the sea at dawn, but nobody is able to back this up.

The next report was a top secret folder about the excavation on an old temple in the Land of Iron. Apparently the entire search team had been wiped out by 'blue skulls that shot lasers' and that the person who had written the report barely got out alive. Not to mention he had claimed to spot "crazy ass ninjas on ropes" on his way out. The writer has since then been locked up in a mental asylum.

The little known Land of Swamps was also having problems. There have been reports of dinosaurs wandering near marshes. Sarutobi chuckled at that one. Dinosaurs? Alive? He wouldn't believe such a thing. He tossed the paper from his desk and threw a kunai at it, making the sheet stick to the wall.

In the Land of Lightning, specifically in the village hidden the clouds, the amount of sheep had increased giving farmers an incredibly rough time trying to tame them, as they just stood there doing nothing. As if that wasn't enough, there were street gangs being formed that would attack in the night. The unfortunate people of the cloud village now stayed in their homes or any possible shelter they could find when dark came. It was dark times indeed.

The next report was that the Land of Rivers was under siege. The attackers were seen, "dressed in spacesuits and fire on their backs." Some had claimed that they were aliens sent by Kami come to destroy the devil for his crimes. He then saw a photo of what appeared to be a man in a cone like machine. Sarutobi took a big puff from his pipe.

In the Land of Earth, there was a mass outbreak of... chickens? Sarutobi burst out laughing at that. These reports were getting more ridiculous by the minute.

In the Land of Water, the native birds were going nuts and had left their homes. But on the other hand, the amount of seagulls and parrots had increased, especially near ports. Some hooligans had also been caught hiding in barrels and cannons.

The Land of Tea was suffering more riots than usual. They mainly occurred at clubs in which punks were kicking some dangerous moves. In fact, the singers themselves were becoming violent with their microphones. Some say that the land was suffering from "music fever".

In fact, there are incidents going on in the Land of Fire. For example, an elderly man had attacked a teenager after he destroyed his newspaper; a thirty two year old was tackled by a red armoured man dressed for football; attaching balloons on yourself was the new craze now; a mining expedition was put on hold due to aggression from some of the new recruits; birds were being shot out of the sky by orange bouncy balls, and to top it all off, some people had claimed that they had seen a yeti...

"GAHHH!" Sarutobi yelled in rage shoving the papers violently off his desk. He got out a bottle of Sake and drunk the whole bottle in one gulp.

"I'm getting to old for this #!*" the old man grumbled drunkenly before composing himself and trying to gather the 'unique' reports, they might come in handy later.

* * *

Back at the training grounds, Ino was rushing though the trees until she thought she was safely away from Kakashi, who had planted Sasuke in the ground using an earth Jutsu. The blonde then heard what seemed like a fierce battle going on and saw her sensei fight Naruto's army of plants, which he had taken the liberty of planting after he got launched.

"Some skill you have," Kakashi commented, throwing a kunai at a repeater, while dodging peas and Chomper bites thrown at him.

"Yeah yeah I'm flattered," Naruto snapped busily, as he created a shadow clone to resume his work while he made a Wall-nut.

" _So the rumour is true, he can create shadow clones,"_ Kakashi thought to himself as he remembered the meeting with his comrades yesterday. He was snapped out of his thoughts when he was grabbed by the waist, caught off guard.

"NARUTO! NOW!" Ino screamed as she clutched on to Kakashi's waist as he desperately tried to push her off. Naruto took this chance in the best way he could.

"Naruto style: Wall-nut slam Jutsu!" SLAM! CRASH! That was the sound of a giant nut being thrown and hitting its target which happened to be Kakashi, who was not expecting the attack.

"Is that what that thing is for?" Ino asked, shocked by the unexpected ability.

"No, I just threw it to make him pay for stabbing me in the butt!" Naruto replied, causing Ino to sweat. Just then, they heard the sound of a battle taking place. Running to the scene, they saw Sasuke fighting off Kakashi, who was firing water Justus against Susuke's fire ones.

"Don't just stand there! HELP HIM!" Ino shrieked right in Naruto's face. He snapped out of his daze and began to plant Snow Peas and Repeaters while Ino loaded herself with Kunai and Shurikens. Kakashi, seeing this, said the only thing that was logical in this situation:

"Oh # !*." Then all hell broke loose. It started when Sasuke fired his fireball Jutsu which Kakashi easily dodged, but that put him in the crossfire of the two pea plants, who fired upon him. He was hit pretty badly and slowed down which allowed him to be hit by a frozen pea, slowing him down even more. As if that wasn't enough, Ino threw her weapons at him, striking his arm. Kakashi cringed in pain clutching his arm.

"CHERRY BOMB!" Naruto cried out, throwing the said explosive bomb, which landed next to Kakashi who just looked at it in horror. "GgggggrrrrrrRRRRRRRAAAAAHHHH..." **POWIE!** The cherry expoldenated leaving a fresh Kakashi off the grill. He coughed before resuming his fake fainting act when...

BRRRRRIIIINNNGGG! "WHAT!?" Naruto and Ino cried, as Kakashi's timer went off and the Jonin stood up with serious wounds. "Well, that was certainly interesting," he muttered before addressing himself to the children. "You all... pass."

"What?" Ino asked, puzzled as to why the hell they passed even though time ran out. Even Sasuke was puzzled. "But you said to get the bells before time runs out!"

"True, but you didn't figure out the point of the test," Kakashi corrected her matter of factly.

"Teamwork, this whole thing was about working together," Sasuke brooded in his usual monotone.

Kakashi eye-smiled. "Exactly, every team that has tried my test has failed because they lacked that one crucially important key to battle," he lectured. "You are the first team I have ever passed in my entire teaching career. Come." He led them to an old stone that had various names inscribed on it.

"The people that have their names on this are some of the most heroic villagers that Konoha has ever offered." Kakashi explained the stone's purpose which of course, riled Naruto.

"That's it then! I'm gonna have my name on that rock! Believe it!" he proclaimed making his sensei sweatdrop in an anime like fashion.

"Uhhh Naruto, the people here were KIA," Kakashi said bluntly, earning him the title of the King of Bluntness.

"KIA? What does that mean?" Naruto asked innocently.

"It means Killed In Action, baka!" Ino cried out, bashing Naruto on the head and giving him a large lump the size of Choji's stomach. Somewhere else, a fat boy sneezed.

"Ohh... you hit as hard as Sakura-chan..." Naruto groaned before fainting. Ino and Kakashi chuckled at the boy's torture. But then Ino noticed something.

" _He's still obsessed with Forehead-girl? He needs to get over that ASAP as much as... Sasuke-kun... NO! I need to focus! Daddy told me that childish crushes will get me killed, I need to snap him out of it!,"_ Ino mentally lectured herself. Kakashi saw her twitch all of a sudden, but thankfully decided to spare her a restraining Genjustu.

"Alright team, meet here tomorrow for some exer..." **SPUD-OW!** The sound of a Potato Mine going off underneath Kakashi turned him into a charred mess. Nobody noticed the 'unconscious' Naruto smirk in victory as he heard the mine explode.

"Be here at eight and train, as I'll be two hours late," the dazed Jonin said dumbly, fainting for real this time. Ino looked behind her and saw that Sasuke was leaving. She then turned her attention to the supposed sleeping Naruto.

"Well I might as well take him home," Ino said to herself as she began to drag Naruto to her house.

* * *

Somewhere else, a man called Gato was in his office going over... business. He had just recently executed Kaiza for his crimes against him and began to raise taxes. He cast an evil smirk on his face as he drank his favourite sake. But alas, the mood was ruined when one of his grunts barged through the door.

"This better be important or you're dead!" Gato growled at the terrified grunt who looked as if he was about to wet his pants and poop them at the same time.

"S-sorry sir! But some people have got over here!" the grunt cried out in horror.

"What the hell do you mean?" the midget asked the taller man.

"I'm saying they managed to get across the borders! And get this: they ate our guard's brains!" the grunt reported, entering mass freak-out mode. Gato on the other hand just stared blankly at him, and burst out laughing.

"Eat their brains? Like zombies!? Yeah right! Now piss off before I bash your skull in!" Gato laughed at the grunt who had enough common sense to take off running. Gato sighed and pulled out a cigar while discarding the news.

That was a big mistake when he heard that one of his mining factories had been destroyed and the thugs died the same way as the grunt reported.

* * *

"NARUTO!" Ino screeched as she chased after the blonde who had fooled her into thinking that he was asleep. He proved that when a Snow Pea appeared out of nowhere and shot a frozen pea at her, just as Naruto took off running. But surprisingly, Ino shook off the effect and was now chasing the blonde boy who was deploying plants left and right.

"Leave me alone!" the terrified boy shouted, throwing a Cherry Bomb at her which she easily dodged.

"Not until you tell me where you got those plants from!" Ino replied just as they rounded a corner. What Ino didn't know was that Naruto's apartment was on this street and he quickly jumped in the window. Ino tried as well only to get bombarded with peas, forcing her to fall back to the ground.

"This isn't over baka!" She cried, only to see a Wall-nut fall out of a window. She screamed and stepped out of the way just in time. "WHY YOU!" she shrieked before she felt a hand on her shoulder.

"Let me handle this princess," the voice said. Ino turned around and gasped when she saw her father standing there, with an intrigued look.

"Daddy? What are you doing here?"

"I saw my daughter run after Naruto Uzumaki and figured something was wrong. So I should be asking YOU that question," Inoichi smiled as Ino processed his words.

"Well, Naruto-baka has some new plants which apparently have super powers. I asked him where he got them from and he wouldn't talk! So I chased him to interrogate him," Ino told her story to her father.

"Well you should have told me last night, I'll crack this puzzle," Inoichi joked not knowing what was in the building.

"But daddy, he just creates the plants out of thin air! And there's probably thousands in there!" Ino protested. Inoichi actually stopped to let his daughters words sink in.

"It'll be fine sweetie," Inoichi assured his daughter and looked in the window. Almost instantly, he was bombarded with peas and nearly got blown up by a Cherry Bomb that got too close.

"Okay, forget what I just said," Inoichi said, dumbfounded at what he just experienced.

"What are we going to do daddy?" Ino asked nervously.

"I don't know sweeth..." but Inoichi didn't get to finish his sentence as a man with a package appeared at Naruto's doorstep.

"Excuse me, is Naruto Uzumaki here?" the postman asked in a civil tone. Well, as civil as he could get without knowing Kiba and his family's dogs were right behind the corner.

"Yeah he is," Ino spoke up and the postman brightened, not from his client being home, but so he could get out of there as quickly as possible.

"Splendid! I have a package containing some of our plants which he ordered yesterday," the postman said shocking the two Yamanakas. This supposed company was able to get their products to their customers in just a day? They had to be good.

"Excuse me, but who are you working for?" Inoichi asked the man who wasn't fazed by Shinobi's stern look. To be frank, he was more scared of weasels then he was of him.

"Oh, I'm a postman from..." But he didn't get to finish as the door to the apartment slammed SWUNG open, revealing a hyperactive Naruto.

"YES! The plants I ordered are here!" he screamed and jumped towards the man who smiled at the boy's enthusiasm.

"Here you go son, and send us a letter if you want more," the postman said handing the package to Naruto who turned around and saw Ino and her father.

"Ino? What are you still doing here? And is that your dad?" Naruto asked confused as to why she was still here.

"Well baka, I was planning how to get in your house when daddy here arrived and said to get help," Ino started.

"And then we saw this guy coming and I thought we could ask him who made the seeds in the first place. And that was when you showed up interrupting him," Inoichi finished with a short smile working its way onto his face.

"Yeah yeah whatever. I gotta open these and become Hokage!" Naruto ranted and barged inside the apartment. Ino and Inoichi both turned back to the postman.

"Well now that he's gone, would you mind telling us who you're working for?" the mind walker asked the mail man.

"Certainly. I am a postman from Bloom and Doom co." Inoichi's jaw dropped at that statement. "So you've heard of us then?" the postman smiled.

"B-but I thought your business was destroyed!" Inoichi cried out much to Ino's confusion.

"Well as you see sir, that is not the case. Good day," the postman replied before turning and leaving. He then took off running as a mob of dogs wanted to pay their respects.

"So Bloom and Doom eh? I should have figured..." Inoichi muttered to himself in deep thought.

"Daddy, what's Bloom and Doom?" Ino asked innocently. Inoichi broke out of his thoughts and smiled at his daughter.

"I'm glad you asked, let's talk about it at home," Inoichi replied and they both took a journey back to their house.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hokage's tower, Sarutobi's jaw dropped at the same time as Inoichi's. He had heard stories of the legendary Bloom and Doom and how they were able to produce super plants in the time he was teaching his three sannin. Of course he didn't actually buy anything, but he did marvel at their insane selections.

"Errr... excuse me Hokage-sama?" a voice broke the silence. The old man looked up to see that Kurenai appeared in front of him, as if she had materialised in the room, yet the old man knew that she obviously didn't.

"Ah Kurenai, what can I help you with?" Sarutobi asked putting a smile on his wrinkled face as he took a puff on his pipe.

"Well sir, I should let you know that a new request from the land of waves has arrived," she told him and tossed a file on the desk. Sarutobi opened it and read. It involved protecting a bridge builder from bandits and wild animals, while helping him return to his home where he could finish building a bridge.

"Very good Kurenai. I shall see that a team takes to it soon," the old man dismissed her and as soon as she was gone, his thoughts drifted back to Bloom and Doom.

"So, this old favourite has risen again. I only hope that they know what they're doing," Sarutobi sighed and took and drew back on his pipe releasing a puff of smoke which vanished into the air. He never saw or felt the presence of a figure hiding behind his door.

" _Bloom and Doom? Interesting..."_ A certain persevered Jonin muttered while digging his face into his book of Icha Icha. He made a mental note to look into the company when he got back to his house.

* * *

"Daddy, what do you know about Bloom and Doom?" Ino asked her dad once she had entered her house, took her sandals off, and sat at the table.

"Well, they make Naruto's plants," Inoichi bluntly told his daughter.

"I know that!" Ino said lightly hitting her dad on the head. "What I meant was what they are!" Inoichi sighed and braced himself.

"Bloom and Doom is a legend. They were the ones who hid our village and made these plants out of the sun," Inoichi explained, causing his daughter's eyes to light up with admiration.

"There's more," Ino took a deep breath to calm her rattled nerves. "Apparently they went out of business years ago; they said that their main factory was destroyed. I, like many others, thought they had long since died out." If Ino wasn't impressed with her father's stories before, she was now.

"But if they died, why are they here?" Ino asked her dad. Inoichi couldn't think of a proper answer to give his daughter.

"I don't know honey. Maybe they had a backup factory or rebuilt it. I honestly don't know." Ino was even more confused at this back-story, but then an idea popped into her head.

"Daddy, do you have some of their plants?" Ino asked and he brightened up slightly.

"I did, but I didn't actually buy anything from them. I got one of their seed packets as a gift for helping their factory from bandits and I have never opened it in my entire life," Inoichi explained and realised what Ino was getting at. "Would you like to have it?" he asked her.

"I would love to daddy! I would LOVE to show Naruto-baka that he's not the only plant user around and hopefully get Sasuke-kun's attention!" Ino said in delight and her father sighed in thought of those two names.

For one, he didn't like Sasuke. The brat was a pompous jerk who only wanted power just so he could kill his brother and 'avenge the clan'. It was thanks to Danzo, the other two elders and the civilian council that he nearly got put under the clan restoration act if not for the Shinobi council and the Hokage. _"That arrogance is going to get him killed,"_ Inoichi thought half heartedly.

Then he considered Naruto. He knew of his fox problem and was actually neutral about it. What that meant was he wouldn't support him, but he wouldn't attack or hate on him as well. _"What an unfortunate life indeed..."_ Inoichi thought solemnly, as he pictured Naruto being thrown out of stores and refused food by the shops and restaurants throughout Konoha.

"Daddy, are you okay?" he heard his daughter's voice which brought him back to reality where his daughter was looking at him eagerly.

"I'm fine, just thinking," was his quiet reply. Ino heard it, but decided not to question him.

"So about that plant..." Ino started but Inoichi was walking to the basement already.

"Hang tight, I'll get it," he said and went down the dusty stairs and rummaged around all the useless junk that had been occupying the Yamanaka basement all these years.

"Damn junk, why does spring cleaning come after winter?" Inoichi cursed his most hated time of year when he found it.

"Perfect," he muttered seeing that the packet was dusty, but in good condition. There was also a catalogue with it which was also a little dusty, but otherwise in mint condition. With his items, the experienced ninja walked up the stairs to his daughter where he laid the items in front of her.

"You might want to read the book first," Inoichi quickly said and as soon he had uttered that sentence, Ino was already going though the book's section on how the sun power was used to make the plants and how to use them. When she was done reading that, she touched the seed packet and it absorbed itself into her body.

"What was that?!" Ino cried in surprise. As if that wasn't enough for her, two sun orbs went into her body as if she was now a magnet to the stuff.

"Again, consult the book," Inoichi just said and Ino did just that. Her dad took a pot fresh from the greenhouse and she focused. It took a little while for her to do it just like Naruto, but she did after a minute while Naruto had done it in two.

"I did it!" Ino squealed in delight as a plant grew instantly in the pot. It was a small green bud nestled on some dark green leaves. On top if it were some more leaves, but top of those was a violet blue upright stalk of petals. It also had a small face with big black eyes.

"Weeee!" the plant said as its petals glowed light yellow and it made a yellow sun orb which went right into Ino's body. The plant also made the area around it slightly darker.

"Apparently this plant is called a Moonflower. They create sun orbs so you can plant more plants," Inoichi explained reading the catalogue.

"But what about the other thing it's doing?" Ino asked, referring to the darkened areas that the Moonflower made.

"Oh, that is to power up other members of its family should they be planted next to it," the older man explained, reading the highlighted part of the page he was on.

"That. Is. Awesome!" Ino proclaimed making her father smile slightly. "Can you get me more? Pleeeeaaaassseeee? I'll be good!" the girl begged getting on her knees. Inoichi looked in the catalogue to check the prices. They varied greatly, but members of the shadow family cost only ten ryo which was fairly cheap. He looked back at Ino and his heart melted at her puppy dog eyes.

"Alright sweetie," Inoichi looked up with a smile as his daughter's face brightened. "How would you like two new friends to play with?" he asked her, already knowing what the answer would be. She nodded eagerly and Inoichi got a piece of paper and selected the two plants he ordered.

"Well," Inoichi started putting down the money for the Nightshade and Dusk Lobber, "they should be here in a couple of days."

* * *

 **And that's chapter 3! This may have been a bit rushed towards the end, but I hope you liked it nonetheless! Anyway, next chapter begins the Wave Arc! Gato has no idea what he's up against.**

 **And yes, Ino has possession of the Moonflower and will get the rest of the Modern Day plants pretty soon. The Nightshade and Dusk Lobber will come next chapter, the Shadow Shroom, Shrinking Violet, Escape Root, and Grimrose will come later.**

 **Please leave a review and I'll try to answer questions. I'll see you later.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Welcome to chapter 4! We begin the mission to wave and actual plants and zombie fights! Please note that this will be different from the cannon story especially towards the end of the arc. You'll see what I'm talking about when we come to it.**

 **And sorry if this chapter's a bit bland in some parts. But well, not every fanfiction is perfect right?**

 **Also: Haku is a girl in this story. Hate on me all you want, but I did say this was different from cannon.**

 **Ddragon: I might be able to incorporate Ninja zombies in the story. Depends if I can think of any abilities for them. And Konoha having a wall? Do I need to make a list of every flying zombie in the entire series? Also, we don't actually SEE the zombies eat brains so I just wrote what I imagined what I think they do. Sorry for any discomfort I inflicted upon you.**

 **Pikminfan: Just you wait until Orochimaru, Akatsuki, and Danzo come in. Then things will get really interesting.**

 **Brivantbirds: Oh I'll give him a plant all right. I've got just the one in mind for him.**

 **Chaos-Sableye: I haven't abandoned this! It just takes a while to upload a new chapter.**

 **PS: It's PVZ's seventh birthdayz! I'm playing a birthday Piñata Party right now!**

 **Naruto and PVZ do not belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

It had been two weeks since the Gennin exams and Team Seven had officially been formed. Ever since then, they had been taking various D-rank missions like weeding lawns, raking leaves, walking dogs from the Inuzuka compound, taking care of plants in the Yamanaka flower shop which wasn't that bad for Naruto and Ino, help tend to elderly people which was horrible, and other things that did not help in their ninja training at all. Right now, the team is hiding in the trees waiting to capture a target.

"Ino here, five metres to target," Ino spoke though her headset while carefully eyeing her target which was sniffing some grass.

"Sasuke here, five meters also," the 'last' Uchiha grumbled at such a weak mission. He wanted a S-rank which was to kill his brother. But more to the truth, he wasn't strong enough to take on Itachi yet. If only he could some power...

"Good, and you Naruto?" Kakashi asked his final student, who he expected to be doing something with those plants of his.

"Five metres! I'm ready Kakashi-sensei! Just give the signal and I'll have this thing!" Naruto boasted, much to his comrades' annoyance.

"Bragging won't get you anywhere in the world, dobe," Sasuke jeered. The helpful advice was true in a way, but for Naruto, he took it as an insult.

"Says the one who can't make any super plants!" was the quick retort that came over the headset. Sasuke tried to think of a smart comment to counter Naruto's, but couldn't think of any. Naruto smirked over the silence that he had been expecting.

"Just as I thought! You know that I'm better than you! Come on, believe it Sasuke!" Both the raven haired boy and his sensei cringed at the high pitched demon that was Naruto's voice. Kakashi made a mental note to bring headache pills everyday now.

"Naruto, Sasuke is better at ninjutsu than you. While you do have an ability that he does not have, that does not mean that you are better than him in that area of training," Kakashi put on his best sagely mode and gave some advice worthy of Sarutobi trying to wrangle the council on a bad day.

"Yeah... But just wait! Soon I'll be better than Sasuke-teme and everyone in this village! Believe it!" Naruto bragged while Kakashi and Sasuke tried to reason with him, when Ino spoke up.

"Guys! Target is on the move!" That snapped everyone back to attention. They all stopped bickering like a bunch of jokers and got into position.

"Okay everyone get ready!" Naruto encouraged and jumped into a bush startling the target. If Kakashi was younger, he would have been beating the youth for such a reckless action. But he just couldn't find the strength to do that. Maybe it was from reading too much Icha Icha, but who knows?

"NOW!" he commanded and Naruto jumped and grabbed his target which began to painfully scratch his face. Ino came down and forcefully tried to pull the cat off Naruto, not knowing what the consequences were.

"Do we have Tora?" Kakashi asked Sasuke. He didn't bother asking the two others as they were dealing with the demon cat.

"...Affirmative, we got a positive ID," Sasuke reported, as a smirk threatened to cross his lips as Naruto and Ino got repeatedly scratched and bitten and all the other things cats do to humans.

"Alright then. Tora has been found, mission accomplished team." Kakashi 'congratulated' his team for their efforts and had the good idea to hold the headpiece away from his ear.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!? WHAT KIND OF MISSION IS THAT! I HATE CATS!" Naruto screamed over the headpiece before Ino shut him up with a punch to the head.

" _Good thing that I thought of that..."_ Kakashi thought in victory, and walked back to the Hokage's office with his team while getting out his book and delving deeper into the wonders of the new edition of Icha Icha, which he just got autographed by the author.

* * *

Meanwhile, Team Eight of Hinata, Kiba, and Shino were awaiting orders from Kurenai who had been positioned as their sensei. Right now, they were outside Naruto's apartment while Kurenai was talking to the ANBU who was guarding the place.

"What do you think's going on?" Kiba asked with as much curiosity as his teammates. His dog Akamaru barked in agreement with his master's question.

"Apparently Naruto Uzumaki has some sort of unkown plants and now the place is guarded at all times," Shino explained to his teammate. "I overheard my father talking about it with my mother when I went to get a drink yesterday," he said quickly to avoid being asked where he got that information from.

"N-now that I think about it S-Shino, I d-did hear my father talking about N-naruto-kun..." Hinata spoke up with her usual slight stutter, but of course she began blushing at the thought of her crush. Her blush grew bigger when she thought about going into his apartment.

"Yeah right! As if the dead-last could do something like THAT!" Kiba snorted arrogantly, much to his teammates' displeasure. But karma was feeling evil today and decided to get some play time.

 **SHOOT!** "Did you guys just-gahhh!" Kiba cried out as a black seed hit him dead on the noggin. "What the hell was that!?" Kiba roared angrily, clutching his head while searching high and low for whatever hit him. He never saw an orange plant on the roof smile to itself and load another shot.

"A-are you okay K-Kiba!?" Hinata asked worried for her teammate. Sure he was a bit of a jerk at times, but he was her teammate nonetheless.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Kiba grunted and recomposed himself. **SHOOT!** Kiba heard the sound this time and quickly moved from his spot, just as another black seed hit the ground... only to bounce off the concrete and hit Kiba precisely on the head again.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Kiba roared and frantically looked for his target while breathing heavily. Hinata and Shino both knew this was when dogs were pissed and had the bright idea to move away from the enraged Inuzuka.

On the roof, one of Naruto's new plant smiled in victory. It was an orange fruit planted on two leaves with a cheeky grin. On the top if it were three bamboo-like shooters which fired the bouncy black seeds that were troubling Team Eight. It was referred to as an A.K.E.E.

"What's going on?" Kurenai asked her students from her spot, while the ANBU smirked under his mask at the display.

"Are we doing a Genjutsu test Kurenai-sensei?" Shino asked her blandly like he always does.

"No I don't believe so, why do you ask that Shino?" the confused Kurenai asked her pupil, who nodded towards the enraged Kiba whom calmed down enough to look at his puzzled sensei.

"There's this thing that's hitting me in the head! And I can't find it!" Kiba whined and frantically searched for the thing that was giving him a massive headache.

"Well let's just hope that you can hide from it inside..." **SHOOT!** "GAAAHHH!" Kiba screamed as another black seed hit him in the cranium.

"Everyone inside! NOW!" Kurenai ordered her team who got their act together and quickly rushed inside, while the ANBU stayed under cover the entire time much to the A.K.E.E's bitter disappointment.

That negative felling went away when it saw Iruka taking a stroll past Naruto's apartment on his monthly day off. **SHOOT!** You could say he spent the rest of the day in bed with a headache worthy of all the students in the academy talking at the exact same time.

* * *

"TORA!" the Fire Daimyo's wife squealed as she literally crushed the cat in her official bear hug Jutsu.

"Jeez, no wonder it ran away..." Ino muttered but the lady didn't seem to hear her as she continued to literally choke her cat.

" _Serves it right!"_ Naruto and Sasuke thought bitterly in the direction of the cat, which seemed to smirk. Kakashi wondered if there was a way to freeze that thing in its place so it could be caught. He thought about Naruto's Snow Peas, but they only slowed down their target and actually hurt them as well. The cat-loving woman would kill them if she found her precious Tora hurt. She had said that right in his face when they had accepted the mission.

"Thank you so much for saving my little Torykins! I get so so worried without him around me! He could drown and..." Team Seven stopped listening after that as did the Hokage and other people sitting around him as well.

After what felt like ages, the Daimyo's wife slammed some money in front of the Hokage and took off with Tora, struggling for air.

" _Poor kitty, it doesn't deserve that... But it did mess up my hair so maybe it does,"_ Ino thought with a pinch of evil in her eyes which Kakashi noticed, but knew it was vengeance so he disregarded it.

" _Serves it right! I got scratched and bitten by that demon!"_ Naruto thought angrily, unaware of the irony that he actually had a demon inside of him.

" _Tch, that thing was gonna get in the way,"_ Sasuke thought bitterly about the cat which delayed valuable training time.

" _Well, for catching Tora two of them took it pretty well. Save for Mr. Green over there,"_ Kakashi thought glancing at Naruto who was still seething at the cat even though it was long gone.

"Well Team 7, I have several missions for you," Sarutobi said from his seat, breaking the team out of their thoughts. "We have sorting books at the library, cleaning the park, help repair a club..." At that moment, a cat's screech along with a cry of "TORA!" could be heard all over the village. "...catching Tora..." Sarutobi grumbled. Naruto had enough and decided to give the old man a piece of his mind.

"NO NO NOOOOO! I don't want these crappy missions! I want a REAL mission as in we actually get to leave the village! GIVE US ONE OLD MAN!" Naruto shouted at Sarutobi, who just smirked a little at Naruto's courage. Everyone else just looked shocked at Naruto who single handedly demanded a mission from the most powerful figure in the entire village.

"HOW DARE YOU NARUTO!? YOU'RE GIVIN THOSE 'CRAPPY' MISSIONS FOR A REASON! WHY? BECUASE THEY'RE MISSIONS THAT SUIT YOUR SKILL LEVEEEEEELLLLLL!" Iruka yelled from his spot, using his famous big headed Jutsu to scold Naruto over his choice of words.

"Iruka, please," Sarutobi calmed the Chunin who receded back into his seat with his head returning to normal.

"Naruto, we get all sorts of missions everyday, from ordinary chores to assassination attempts. You are Gennin, fresh out of the academy. You are suited for D-rank missions and maybe a C-rank," Sarutobi explained to Naruto, his grandfatherly style not changing one bit.

"Actually Hokage-sama, we have done 50 D-rank missions already," Kakashi pointed out, making the old man's eyes widen and quickly check his reports on Team Seven; he was shocked what he saw.

"So you have! You must be a real slave driver Kakashi. There is one C-rank available right now that I received just yesterday," Sarutobi said and Naruto brightened up instantly.

"What is it? Is it protecting a princess? Or finding treasure? Or capturing a bad guy?" Naruto asked in his most hyperactive way possible.

"NARUTO! Let Hokage-sama finish!" Ino scolded her fellow blonde, hitting him lightly on the head.

"Enough of this. Iruka, get the client," Sarutobi ordered the Chunin, who nodded and left the room, leaving a waiting Team Seven.

A few minutes later, an old man wearing a straw hat and glasses stumbled in, reeking of Sake. Kakashi looked horrified at their supposed client.

"What the hell's this? I ask for ninjas to protect me and I get a bunch of kids playing ninja? Especially the orange boy, do you honestly expect me to believe you're a ninja!?" the man said, mocking Team Seven and causing the members to fume at the man's rudeness, even if he was drunk. Naruto couldn't handle it and lunged violently at the wasted man, only to be restrained by Kakashi.

"LET ME GO! I'M GONNA BEAT HIS HEAD IN!" Naruto roared at his sensei who just sighed at his brash student.

"If you do, we'll fail the mission. And besides, he's drunk so he doesn't really mean that," Kakashi replied, sending a bit of killing intent at the man who sobered up instantly.

"My apologies Jonin-san. I didn't mean to insult your ninjas like that," the man apologized, taking another swig of Sake. "My name is Tazuna. I'm a master bridge builder from the Land of Waves and it's up to you kids to make sure I get there safely, even if it means losing your lives protecting me," Tazuna introduced himself, unnerving the kids while doing so.

"And that's your mission: protect Tazuna on his journey back to his home. The only things that are dangerous to him are bandits and wild animals but even so, it is your job to make sure you he gets there unharmed," Sarutobi said, giving the mission's details: it was protecting Tazuna from wild animals and bandits while escorting him back to Wave.

"Well team, get ready and meet me at the village gate," Kakashi said lazily before shunshining away in leaves, as his other three students left, but not before Tazuna took another swig of booze.

* * *

"So let me understand this? An entire factory was wiped out by people who aren't even ninjas!?" Gato growled at the terrified henchman who wet his pants for real and ran out of the room crying.

"Some business you have here Midget," a tall man spoke up from his seat, bandages covering his mouth, yet his voice wasn't muffled.

"Shut up scum! Do you have any idea who you're talk..." But Gato didn't get to finish as a massive blade found itself barely touching his throat. The guard in the room failed his duty as he froze up like a coward.

"You kill me, and you don't get your money's worth," Gato nervously threatened the man, who just smirked under his mask.

"I don't care about money idiot," the man growled pulling his sword away back into its stealth. "If I was running this joint, I would be putting that moolah into fighting off whoever's messing with your crew.

"Well you're not _Zabuza_ ," Gato spat the man's name out as if he had patted him on the head. "I already sent some thugs to deal with them. Anyway..." But Zabuza stopped listening to him and disinterestedly looked out the window and saw something that blew his mind.

" _What the hell?"_ He mentally asked himself as he saw a person flying on a red balloon get blown away into the woods by a gust of wind.

"ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME!?" Gato yelled at the missing nin who looked back at the man with hatred.

"No, I was looking at something far more interesting than listening to you ramble on old man," Zabuza mocked, and had to stop himself laughing at the shorter man's furious reaction.

"ggrrrrr... Whatever! Just get out there and kill the bridge builder!" Gato snarled, before leaving in a huff.

"What an idiot, if he really thinks I'm gonna suck up to his ass, he's out of his goddamn head which will be on a platter very soon," Zabuza talked out loud to himself.

"I HEARD THAT!" Gato shouted from outside, yet he didn't send any thugs to try and kill him much to Zabuza's surprise. Maybe he had grown a brain and thought he needed all the men he could to fight off the newly discovered threat.

" _A whole mob of non-ninjas destroyed an entire factory and killed everyone in it? Nice. Wait, what am I thinking? Who are these people and what are they after?"_ Zabuza thought about what was going on outside, not knowing how serious the threat really was. He then felt a familiar presence behind him and smiled slightly as he knew who it was.

"Zabuza-sama," the figure leaped down from the shadows revealing itself to be a hunter-nin. "The bridge builder has departed from Konoha and is about to pass the Demon Brothers."

"Very good Haku. I'll off him when his ninjas save him and they cross over here. Keep an eye on him in the meantime," Zabuza ordered his 'apprentice,' who nodded and was about to leave but then remembered something.

"You also might find that one of the ninjas guarding the bridge builder is carrying a sort of power," the hunter-nin whose name was Haku, told her leader who frowned at this development.

"What are you on about?" Zabuza asked her irritably, releasing a bit of killing of intent.

"He has the ability to create unknown types of plants that I have never seen before. I merely only caught a glimpse of him making two before I retreated," Haku described to Zabuza, who frowned even more.

"Well there's only one way to find out if he's special or not," Zabuza grunted ,nimbly getting up and jumping out of the building through an open window, with Haku following in his footsteps.

* * *

Meanwhile, Tazuna and the ninja's protecting him had indeed left the village, much to Naruto's excitement, as he had never been outside of Konoha as he claimed.

"Did you know Naruto that ninjas who abandon their village are labelled traitors and are given a bounty on their heads?" Kakashi informed the hyperactive blonde, who looked terrified at the information. His mood downed instantly.

"Isn't the worst traitor of Konoha one of the legendary Sanin?" Ino asked Kakashi, who frowned at the thought of said Sanin.

"Orochimaru the Snake Sanin? Yep he's the one. Another bad one is Itachi Uchiha," Kakashi said and Sasuke growled at the thought of his brother, who had slaughted, his entire clan making Sasuke what he is now.

"Don't talk about my brother in front of me," Sasuke snarled and stormed ahead of the group fuming, much to Naruto's, Ino's, and Tazuna's confusion.

"What's the heck's wrong with him this time?" Naruto inquired.

"...you don't want to know," was Kakashi's stoic reply before they continued on. However, he noticed a Sunflower that Naruto was carrying under his arms. He didn't notice it until now because he was too indulged in that book of his.

"Naruto, have you had that flower with you the entire time we have been walking?" Kakashi asked him to confirm his suspicions.

"Yep! It gives me sun so I make in plants in case we get into any trouble! Believe it!" Naruto declared, just as the Sunflower burst out a sun orb which went into Naruto's body. Kakashi, Tazuna, and Sasuke looked back when he heard the plant make the sun orb and looked shocked at what they saw. The only exception was Ino who also had a sun producing plant.

"Right... Well can you please get rid of as it's very distracting," Kakashi said going back into his book, much to Naruto's annoyance.

"FINE!" Naruto shouted and the Sunflower turned into a sun orb and slowly floated away into the sky.

The walk continued without much happening much to Kakashi's surprise. They hadn't run into any bandits or missing-nin so far, and he honestly thought they could reach the shore without running into any trouble. That thought vanished however when he saw a puddle sitting in the road, yet it was completely ignored by his team and client.

" _Really? A Puddle on a hot day? Kurenai would be so disappointed right now. Still, I might as well give them the benefit of the doubt_ ,"Kakashi thought, unimpressed at the Genjutsu. He knew what he had to do and readied his Jutsu as two nearly identical figures emerged from the puddle with a fist like weapon on one hand each. These two were missing-nin, known as the Demon Brothers.

" _Fools..."_ Kakashi thought as one of the brothers jumped up revealing a re-attachable shuriken-like chain, while the other stayed in place as he balanced the connecting chain. Tazuna and Team Seven turned around just in time to see Kakashi wrapped up in the chain.

"DO IT!" One of the brothers shouted, and they pulled back the chain into their metal gauntlets. **RIP!** Kakashi was torn to pieces right before everyone's shocked faces. Well all expect Sasuke's.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!" Ino screamed in horror as Naruto actually used his brain and was about to make a Peashooter, only to find the brothers right behind him.

"Your turn brat!" the brothers snarled readying their re-attachable chain, just as a shuriken caught the spiky chain while it was flying in the air and stuck it to a nearby tree.

"What the-" one of the brothers exclaimed, as a kunai slammed itself into the shuriken, effectively sticking the chain to the tree.

"I can't get loose!" the left handed brother cried out as he tried to pull against his restraint.

"Thanks for pointing out the goddamn obvious idiot!" the right handed one spat as a pea hit him in the face.

"Hey guys!" the voice of Naruto directed them to see a bunch of Peashooters ready to fire. "Hope you like your greens!" Naruto mocked as the Peashooters opened fire at the brothers, causing them to be splattered and stunned from the large number of peas.

"What the he-MMFFF!" was the muffled response of a brother, as a pea hit him in the mouth ending his sentence.

"STOP TH-GAAHHHH!" the other brother cried, as a pea hit him in the crown jewels making him double over in pain. Naruto raised his hand making the Peashooters halt their fire, which proved to be quite a mistake on his part as the brothers broke free of their restraints and charged at Naruto with their claws raised.

"YOU'RE DE..." **CRACK!** The poisoned claws never hit their intended target. The reason for that was because Naruto made a Wall-nut which jumped in the way of the attack, earning it some cracks. The brothers snarled angrily and prepared to strike again, when they saw all the Peashooters replaced with new Repeaters about to fire.

"Oh !?$%," they said before they were bombarded with peas galore. One of the brothers actually nearly made it out of the line of fire before he was struck by a lucky Repeater, which eye-smiled at its hit.

"That's right! Do you know who you're messing with! The name's Naruto Uzumaki! The future of Hokage of Konoha!" Naruto bragged in his style making his two teammates and a hidden Kakashi sweatdrop. The brothers on the hand, gasped when they heard Naruto's last name. Kakashi had enough at this point and deftly leapt down from the tree he was hidden in, much to Ino's and Sasuke's surprise.

" _He used the replacement Jutsu. Smartass,"_ Sasuke thought angrily his sensei just abandoned him like that to these missing-nin.

"I think that's enough..." But Naruto didn't take Kakashi's order very seriously as he turned to look at his thought-to-be dead sensei. Some of the Repeaters had stopped firing and looked behind them to see what made their master so stressed all of a sudden.

"GYYYAAAAHHHH! THE GHOST OF KAKASHI-SENSEI! FIRE!" Naruto screamed and the Repeaters fired much to Kakashi's horror. He quickly jumped back into the same tree while using the leaves as cover.

"Naruto you baka!" Ino scolded lightly, donking Naruto on the noggin. "If Kakashi-sensei were a ghost, he would have gone right through you!" Naruto thought about this piece of interesting information and his eyes widened.

"Okay, sorry about that Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto apologized while raising his hand making the Repeaters that were firing at him stop.

"No biggie Naruto, but would you mind getting your plants to stop shooting at those guys?" Kakashi nodded at the Demon Brother who were still getting peaed on. "I think they've had enough," the copy nin quickly whispered to Naruto, who casually raised his hand and the plants stopped firing.

"We surrender! We'll tell you anything! JUST MAKE IT STOP!" one of the brothers cried out girlishly, making the Repeaters emit noises that sounded a lot like laughter. The other brother just looked at him with 'are you kidding me?' look.

"Well then, you can tell us why you're attacking us," Kakashi advised with a hint of malice in his voice, that did not go unnoticed.

"We were hired to kill the bridge builder with some guy called Zabuza!" Upon hearing that explanation, Kakashi knew something was up. He quickly knocked out the brothers with a chop to the neck and tied them up leaving them to be arrested, before turning to Tazuna who was visibly sweating.

"Well now, you didn't say that you had ninjas after you in your report. If we knew, this would have been ranked at least an A-rank mission with the involvement of Zabuza Momochi. You must have your reasons, because if you don't tell us _now_ , we'll go back to the village and leave you here for Zabuza," Kakashi threatened the old man, who looked like he had wet himself.

"Alright I'll talk! The Land of Waves has been taken over by a guy called Gato who is sucking our land dry of money! I HAVE to get this bridge done so that we can get our trade back and throw Gato off our land! If I die, thousands will as well!" Tazuna wailed before recomposing himself.

"Is that so?" Kakashi asked sceptically. He had heard that Gato was the head of a business but he would have never thought he would do something as vile as Tazuna claimed.

"Yes! That's the truth! Please help me!" Tazuna shouted right in Kakashi's, face who recoiled from how close Tazuna was.

"Alright team," the lazy nin started turning to his team. "This mission has been buffed up to an A-rank mission which is far beyond your ski..."

"I want to keep going!" Ino's voice broke him out of his thoughts. "We will not cower from this mission just because it's A-ranked! We will keep pushing on until we kill this Gato Guy!" she said, earning her a look of surprise from her teammates and sensei.

"So do I!" Naruto piped up making Kakashi think he had died and gone to hell. "With my plants, we'll kick this Gato guy where he sun don't shine! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed, making Kakashi chortle at that statement, but did consider it. With those plants, they might actually stand a chance against Zabuza and Gato.

"I might as well come too," Sasuke drawled much to Ino's joy and Naruto's anguish. "I mean, there's no point in going back if we made it this far," he added. Kakashi thought about for a while. He would be putting his Gennin in danger, but he would get bragging rights to the other Jonin's for doing an A-rank before any of their teams. Not to mention he was bored from doing all those D missions.

"...alright. We'll help you. But no more lying!" Kakashi told Tazuna, who acted like Kami had blessed him.

"Thank you so much! You have no idea how much this means to Wave! YAH-HOO!" Tazuna cheered running on ahead hollering like Christmas had come early.

"Well someone's glad..." Ino muttered sarcastically as Kakashi yelled at the bridge builder who stopped and waited for them to catch up.

"HEY HURRY UP SLOW-POKES!" the old man shouted at the top of his lungs making Kakashi wonder if he had too much to drink. Knowing him, he probably did.

"He has every reason to be Ino," Kakashi piped up, hearing her as they reached Tazuna who had walked back a bit so they could be around him again. The Jonin cast the bridge builder suspicious looks every once in awhile.

"Hey Kakashi-sensei! Ino! Teme! I got some new plants a couple weeks that I haven't shown you yet! Take a look!" Naruto piped up to break the awkward silence. Kakashi eye-smiled at him.

"That's neat Naruto, but I think we should wait for later when we get to Wave. After all, we could run into the Demon of the Mist who could very easily kill you," Kakashi said in his usual bored tone, making Naruto's short lived excitement drop into a black hole.

"Oh... okay..." Naruto replied sadly with his head down, making Tazuna and Ino feel bad for the kid. Tazuna because he was curious to know what those plants were, and Ino because the blonde boy didn't deserve to be dejected like that. Sasuke just scowled like he usually did.

They continued to walk until they reached the shore where there was a man sitting on a rusty old chair with a rowing boat looking bored. And he looked like boredom rose to maximum levels when he saw Tazuna approach him.

"Let me guess, you want to get to Wave?" he asked emotionlessly, making the Leaf nin shudder slightly at his voice.

"That's right. And you will take us there or else," Kakashi growled, releasing a bit of killing intent to make sure the man got his point. Sure enough he did and quickly got his boat ready.

"That's better!" Kakashi stated and hopped in the boat, with Tazuna slowly performing a safe entry. Naruto and his two teammates all did the same thing.

"Well, off we go to your doom," the boat man groaned and started rowing the boat towards the Land of Waves.

* * *

"Come on Kiba! I triple checked and there's nothing or nobody around here that was throwing those black things at you!" Kurenai snapped at her student who was cowering at the door like a scared cat. They had finished their mission and now the hard part arrived - getting Kiba out of the door and back home. Suddenly, a swarm of bees flew up to Shino and told him something in Bug language.

"The bugs disagree," he translated for his teammates. "There is what appears to be a plant on the roof that has the black seeds in its system," he finished looking up at the roof.

"Well kill it then because I'm not leav..." **SHOOT!** Kiba didn't get to finish as that oh-so familiar sound was heard.

"L-look OUT!" Hinata yelled and moved out of the way just in time as a black seed nearly hit her on the head. However, the seed just bounced gently off the ground and nearly hit the Heiress if it wasn't for Shino who ordered the bees to destroy it. How he did it, nobody knows even to this day.

"Keh, suckers," the ANBU standing guard sniggered which did not go unnoticed by Kurenai.

"What are you talking about?" she demanded more than asked, releasing a bit of killing intent. The ANBU shivered slightly before recomposing himself.

"Apparently Uzumaki got himself a new plant that does not take kindly to strangers. It thinks that whoever passes by is an intruder and fires the black seed you just saw at their heads," the smirking ANBU said wanting a show. "Good luck getting past here fools, because you'll get bonked if you do! And I do love myself a good bonking! HA!" he shunshined away to a nearby building to watch what would Team Eight do.

"Well now what do we do?" Kiba groaned, clutching his aching head which had started throbbing again.

"I propose we destroy the plant before it hurts anyone else," Kurenai offered to her team, who considered it. But that idea was sent down the crapper as the ANBU appeared in front of them again.

"Oh _sorry_ I forgot to tell you!" he bragged not feeling sorry at all. "The plant has been labelled the last of its kind! If you kill it, you lose your jobs as ninjas and become nobodies again! Toodles!" The sound of a full toilet was heard flushing as the arrogant ANBU shunshined away yet again.

" _Well that makes this so much harder..."_ Kurenai thought angrily.

"K-Kurenai-s-sensei," Hinata spoke up all of a sudden, surprising everyone. "W-why don't y-you put a g-gensutsu on the p-plant?" she stutteringly suggested. There was complete silence for a awhile.

"Why didn't I think of that?" Kurenai spoke breaking the ice and went to work getting the Jutsu set up. She quickly ran outside where the orange plant saw her. **SHOOT!** It fired its black seed but this time she was ready. She quickly jumped onto the beaten mailbox and leaped all the way on the roof.

"Hey there little guy," the Genjutsu master greeted the plant who jumped in its pot and accidently fired a seed. **SHOOT!** The seed thankfully didn't aim for Kurenai, as she cast the Genjutsu the second the plant looked her in the eye.

 **SHOOT!** The A.K.E.E fired its seed onto the lawn where it saw Kiba mooning it while the real deal was still cowering in the house.

"NOW!" Kurenai yelled at her students who rushed out of the house. **SHOOT!** The A.K.E.E fired its signature black seed which hit the spot where the supposed Kiba was, and then bounced off the ground threatening to land on Hinata's head.

"HINATA WATCH OUT!" Kiba shouted seeing the seed head for her. Hinata looked up just in time to see a kunai thrown at the seed, destroying it. Hinata shakily turned to her saviour who turned out to be none other than Shino.

"T-thank y-ou S-Shino-kun," she thanked bowing low at the bug boy who smiled underneath his jacket.

"It is no problem Hinata-chan," he responded making the shy heiress blush at the honorific to her name. She was about to respond when Kurenai appeared with a small lump on her head.

"Did it get you?" Kiba asked his leader who cringed from the headache she was experiencing. It wasn't bad as Kiba's, but still bad nonetheless.

"Yeah, hit me when I jumped off the roof. Kurenai explained clutching her head in pain. "I think missions are cancelled for today huh?" she jokingly told her students who had various reactions.

"YEAH!" That came from Kiba who took off the second she had done talking. "O-kay K-Kurenai-sensi," Hinata stuttered sauntering off. "..." The silence came from Shino who was about to walk away when he remembered something.

" _Oh God,"_ he mentally groaned as he remembered that in order to get to his house, he would have to walk past Naruto's house which meant walking in the A.K.E.E's eye of sight. He decided it was not worth it and took the long way. Kurenai was about to go home and get an ice pack when she heard the voice of her best friend.

"Hey Kureani-chan!" The Genjutsu master turned around to see Anko walk past Naruto's house. On the roof, the A.K.E.E's smile grew even bigger than it already was. "Hehehehe!" it laughed evilly, getting ready to fire.

"ANKO DON"T COME OVER HE..." **SHOOT!** Too late. Anko would be walking home with a massive headache with her best friend.

* * *

"Well well well, what do we have here? Kakashi of the Sharingan, three kids playing ninja, and an old pathetic bridge builder! I suggest you hand him over before you all get killed," Zabuza threatened to Team Seven, while standing on his sword hilt which was embedded in a tree from a failed swing attack.

" _Sharingan!? But how!?"_ Sasuke thought in shock as he stared at Kakashi. To be more precise, stared at his covered eye.

"That will happen the day pigs fly Zabuza, and I don't see any with wings!" Kakashi retorted, getting into a battle pose. "All of you, guard Tazuna. This guy's in a whole other league," Kakashi ordered his team, who stood around the bridge builder forming a shield.

"I thought I wouldn't need to use this, but it looks like I haven't got a choice," Kakashi announced boredly as he began to pull up the headband which was covering his right eye.

" _What's up with his eye? Is it some super power?"_ Naruto thought with terror and excitement, as the scarecrow moved his headband revealing a scarred eye which was evidenced by a straight line on its skin.

" _He said 'Sharingan', yet only the Uchihas have it. Well the only surviving members who are me and Itachi. How does he have it?"_ Sasuke thought in disbelief at his sensei's eye which was still closed. (Elsewhere, a Mangekyo Sharigan user and an orange masked man sneezed suddenly in their hideout.)

"Well now, it looks like I get to see the legendary Sharingan in action. This is an honour indeed," Zabuza said truthfully as Kakashi opened his eye, and sure enough, Kakashi's left eye was red with a black pupil surrounded by what appeared to be three commas.

"Sharingan! Sharingan! WOULD SOMEONE PLEASE TELL ME WHAT THE SHARINGAN IS!?" Naruto cried out in confusion, making Ino hit him on the head.

"The Sharingan is a special ability from my clan which allows the user to copy any Jutsu they see. It can either be a Ninjutsu, Taijutsu, or Genjutsu, it doesn't matter, the Sharingan copies them all," Sasuke said quickly, while drawing a kunai.

"You got it right boy. But enough about all the eye business, I'm gonna kill you and be done with it," Zabuza said venomously as mist started to roll in the area making it hard to see.

"Eight points: larynx, spine, heart, liver, lungs, jugular, subclavian artery, and kidneys. Which one should I go for?" Zabuza's voice rang chillingly throughout the fog as the Gennin started to get really spooked.

"Don't listen to him guys! Just protect Tazun...GAHHH!" Ino screamed as Zabuza appeared right behind her with his gigantic sword ready to strike.

"Time to end th..." **SPAT!** Zabuza suddenly felt something squishy hit his left arm and felt as if he had he had put on weight. But he knew it wasn't that simple and turned to see a Snow Pea built by Naruto.

"What the..." Zabuza muttered before Kakashi stabbed him with a Kunai in the stomach leaving Tazuna and co jump away from the body of Zabuza Momochi, which started to leak water as opposed to blood. It was then that Ino saw the real Zabuza behind Kakashi, ready to strike.

"KAKASHI-SENSEI! WATCH OUT!" the blonde shrieked in horror. Kakashi turned around just in time to see the Demon of the Bloody Mist about to swing his sword.

"It's been lovely," he mused before he felt that familiar feeling of a frozen pea hitting him in the right arm this time. His skin started to turn a delightful shade of blue. He slowed down allowing Kakashi to dodge the swing.

" _It's that plant. I need to take it and the brat out before he kills me,"_ Zabuza thought as jumped into the fog leaving a confused Kakashi, until he put two and two together.

"Look out Naru..." **CHOMP! SPLASH!** The sound of a Chomper biting a water clone broke the silence as Zabuza sliced it through its neck, killing in a puff of smoke.

"PLANT KILLER!" Naruto roared at him while planting a few Repeaters to deal with him. Zabuza on the other hand just stood his ground against the peas as they began to hit his body with the force of an elephant running into a wall.

"Is that the best you got brat?" the demon asked mockingly, as he began to take slow but strong steps forward towards Naruto.

"Nope! Because I've got this!" the boy piped up, throwing a Cherry Bomb at Zabuza who looked curisloy at it.

"ggggggrrrrrraaaaaAAAAHHH!..." **POWIE!** The cherry exploded sending a burst of water everywhere.

"NARUTO LOOK OUT!" Kakashi yelled at Naruto, just as a hand grabbed him by the hair and threw him into a tree.

"Now that he's..." **TWACK!** A seed on the back of his head stunned him. The shot came from Ino who had one of her new Dusk Lobbers out and did a first good shot. Kakashi and Sasuke were shocked at this revelation, but the former shook it off and took his chance.

"GAAAHHH!" he cried grabbing Zabuza by the neck and holding him in a fatal position.

"Now if you don't mind, we'll be on our way and..." Kakashi started before he saw a figure silently emerge from the forest. Tell your friend to leave us be," he added turning Zabuza's head to the figure only for him and his captor to get the biggest shock of their lives.

"Brains..." the Basic Zombie groaned at it shuffled slowly towards the ninja. Kakashi's mind exploded when he saw it. It was a real version of the 8-Bit zombies that he had seen at the club two weeks ago. If what he saw was true, then Wave was in big trouble.

"I don't even know that guy," Zabuza protested and was let go by Kakashi, who quickly threw a Kunai at the zombie for its arm to fall off.

"I saw flat versions of him in Konoha at a club. If what I remember is true which it unfortunately is, then they eat brains from humans," Kakashi said out loud for everyone to hear. They all had different reactions; Ino was scared as hell and started planting more of her shadow plants, Sasuke frowned even more than usual and Zabuza... just laughed.

"What? Like Zombies? Nice try Hatake," he snarled and looked back at Ino to see that the Moonflowers, Nightshades, and Dusk Lobbers were ready. Kakashi just huffed and made a shadow clone which walked confidently towards the zombie.

"Brains!" the Basic said as it began to devour into the clone's head... only for it to vanish into a puff of smoke.

"Yes, exactly like zombies," Kakashi told Zabuza, who just nodded and tried to accept the fact that zombies were real. Just then Naruto came bounding out of the trees and looked stunned when he saw Ino's plants.

"Ino! You never told me you had plants like me!" he said in mock hurt. Ino resisted a giggle at that.

"I meant to tell you later, but I think now's a good time!" she said, ordering a shadow-powered Nightshade to fire its leaf at the zombie taking its head clean off. It slumped on the ground and vanished into dust.

"Brainsss..." a groan came from the woods a Flag Zombie charged forward with its battle cry. The Dusk Lobber's threw their seeds at it which made short work of it.

"EEEEEEEKKKKK!" The scream came from Tazuna who fainted on the spot as he saw more zombies come out of the woods looking identical to the two from before. As if that wasn't enough, a hunter-nin jumped from the trees alarming Zabuza, as he told her to stay there unless it was an emergency.

"Zabuza-sama. We are surrounded by these 'zombies'," said the hunter, put emphasis on that last word, as she like her master, had trouble believing this was happening.

* * *

 **And that's a wrap! Sorry if it was bland in some parts, let me know what you think!**

 **Next chapter: Ino gets some action at long last! And Naruto shows off his new plants as well, although the plants fighting the zombies will be Ino's, because she doesn't get much action in the manga and show and so she's gonna be the zombie fighter next chapter.**

 **Please leave a review and I'll see you next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Welcome to chapter 5! Now we get to some real PVZ action! Ino is gonna be the real fighter in this fight as Naruto has had lots of action already and it's nice to see other characters show off their skills.**

 **IMPORTANT: For now, the battles with the zombies can often be described as short skirmishes. Even though there's a lot of them, they can be killed easily as long as lots of plants are there to do so. But as the plot progresses and more characters come in and our main ones get more plants, the zombies will start to grow bigger in hordes.**

 **Bottom line: Like the game, I'm starting slow and growing bigger battles as I progress through the story. If you want to, please give me advice for future battles! PLEASE NO FLAMES!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Well great, now what?" Zabuza growled seeing that indeed, they were indeed surrounded by zombies that had advanced from the trees. He had to stifle a laugh though when he saw a few of them wearing cones and buckets on their heads.

"Use that sword to slice them!" Naruto stated as a possible plan which Zabuza mulled over. But alas, the risks were too great.

"And have my brains become an early supper? No thank you," he mused, glancing at a Conehead Zombie that was slowly advancing in his general direction.

"Well what do we do then?" Naruto asked with a straight face while deep down, he was more scared then he ever was in his whole life. Ino didn't pay attention to the entire conversation; rather she was looking at her plants which were ready to defend their master.

"I've got an idea!" she piped up, causing everyone to look at her in surprise.

"Well make it quick, I still need to live!" Sasuke yelled, throwing kunai at the zombies. They seemed to be effective as they took off their right arms, yet didn't kill them. Haku saw this and threw multiple kunai at one zombie. Its arm mysteriously fell off and then its head popped right off its body, causing it to fall to the ground and its body to quickly evaporate into dust.

"Kakashi-sensei, you said that with these plants we might actually stand a chance against anything?" Ino asked her sensei, who was throwing kunai at some Basic Zombies that were getting a little too close.

"Well, not EVERYTHING. But mostly yes. Why do you ask that?" Kakashi inquired and then put two and two together. "Actually don't answer that. I already get it," he said, steadily backing away from a Buckethead Zombie whose bucket was rather dented from all the kunai.

"What is he talking about Ino-san?" Haku asked her curiously, before watching a Moonflower produce a sun orb which then magnetised itself into Ino's body. In fact, she even got rid of the Dusk Lobbers to get extra sun. "And what was that?" Haku added.

"Oh that was the stuff that's used to make more of these super-plants!" Ino explained while planting a Nightshade, which due to the Moonflower's shadow ability, suddenly changed colour.

"I see..." Haku muttered while examining the plant. It was a small light blue stalk, nestled on some leaves. Its top was also light blue, but the most recognisable thing about it was its leaves. They were light blue which the plant was throwing at the zombies. But the one that wasn't in the Moonflowers radius had a colour difference; its stalk was a magnificent green and its leaves were purple. Not to mention it wasn't throwing its leaves. And to top it all off, each of the Nightshades had a small face on their stalks.

"Yeah that's cool and all, but what does that have to do with the zombi..." Naruto cried out but stopped speaking when he saw three Nightshades surrounded by Moonflowers deftly throwing their leaves at an incoming Basic Zombie. It went down in two shots leaving the extra third leaf to hit a Buckethead, which didn't even flinch.

"You see? With these plants, those zombies don't stand a chance!" Ino bragged arrogantly as she planted more Nightshades and Moonflowers to combat the zombies. And they were better than Naruto's pea plants.

But it wasn't over yet. The Nightshades only covered one part of the surrounding area. That meant the rear of the group was totally unprotected.

"GAHHH!" Naruto screamed as a Buckethead Zombie was about to down him. "NO!" Kakashi cried. He swore he would not lose another teammate - even if he WAS an annoying little arrogant jerk.

"TAKE THIS!" Kakashi roared as shoved the bucket wearing zombie away from Naruto, who took a moment to catch his breath. Kakashi then picked the zombie up and with very little effort, threw it into the trees into some other zombies. As if that wasn't enough, they were bombarded with leaves from the Nightshades.

"Are you alright!?" he asked Naruto who was still stunned at his close encounter with death.

"Yeah... I think so..." the boy replied in a solemnly, which took Kakashi off guard. But he knew it was from shock so he picked Naruto up and carried him over to the shadow plants which had quickly multiplied in numbers. Naruto however started running towards Tazuna who was pale as a ghost when he saw a Conehead approach him.

"Oh no you don't!" Kakashi yelled, shoving the zombie away from the scared man as a Nightshade leaf did him in. Kakashi sighed and saw something that made him ease his racing nerves a bit: the zombies were slowly getting pushed back by the fifteen Nightshades that Ino had planted. Even the mighty Buckethead Zombies could only survive ten or so hits before they went down.

"Err, Kakashi? We could use some help here!" Zabuza yelled at the not-lazy-any-more- nin, as he preceded to cut down a whole group of zombies as they got too close to Haku for his liking. She may be a weapon to him sure, but Zabuza realised that if he was going to die, she was the closest thing to a daughter figure as he could get.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" Kakashi replied and shot a giant fireball out of his hands at the zombies, turning them into charred dust. Zabuza sighed in relief as he threw some kunai at a Basic.

"Call me crazy, but I'm starting to like you Hatake," the Demon of the Mist said as he fought valiantly against a Conehead, eventually knocking its hat off and gaining the upper hand.

"Don't thank me, thank my students here for having these plants in the first place," Kakashi replied, sending a Lightning Jutsu at a group of Bucketheads while reading Icha Icha.

"Yeah! Without me, you wouldn't be here! Believe it!" Naruto piped up, making Zabuza look in surprise as he had Peashooters shooting their peas at the zombies, which were effective on the Basics and Coneheads, but unfortunately not on the sturdy Bucketheads.

"And I'm the one who's doing all the work!" Ino snapped at him, doing her job of managing her plants which had become a bit easier due to the fact that the zombies in front of her had been wiped out. "But I've got this now! Get out of the way!" she ordered Naruto who stood out of the way and let the zombies get put down by Nightshade leaves.

"AAAAIIIIIEEEE!" Tazuna wailed as a group of Bucketheads fell on him and tried to eat his brains if it wasn't for him shakily holding them off with his cane.

"NO!" Naruto cried, violently throwing a Cherry Bomb. **POWIE!** The zombies turned into dust leaving a shell shocked Tazuna dazed after his close encounter with death.

"You alright?" Naruto asked while planting some Sunflowers. The Sunflowers helped create extra sun power so he could plant some Snow Peas to back up his Peashooters - which were doing minimal damage against a group of zombies.

"Y-yeah..." the old bridge builder replied shakily while taking a huge gulp of Sake which however did nothing to ease his shattered nerves. He didn't see the Potato Mine planted underneath some zombies that were close to him.

 **SPUD-OW!** That did it, Tazuna fainted from shock. Ino saw this and directed her plants to shoot at the zombies as they were approaching the unconscious man.

"I just returned from scouting," Haku announced, completely forgotten until now so startling everyone. Even Zabuza. "There are only a small fraction of zombies left that have yet to appear," she reported to the group of zombie killers. She looked relatively pleased when she saw that the Zombies were being cut down by the Nightshades and the Peashooters.

"Well that's just great then." Kakashi started covering up his Sharingan to preserve Chakra. "Now that this... matter had been settled, we'll be on our way to Wave," he said sternly and started walking towards the direction of said country with his students. But before they did, they turned their plants into sun orbs which floated slowly into the sky, catching the eye of Zabuza and Haku.

"Should we follow them Zabuza-sama?" Haku asked her leader, eyeing the floating sun with great interest.

"No, we owe a debt to them for saving us. But then again, we do need to kill the old man..." Zabuza responded and thought this over. Out of the many challenges in his life as a missing nin, he had never expected one like this. "Here's what we'll do, we'll meet with the Midget and find out if he actually wants to pay us like he said he would," Zabuza said after a minute of though **t,** and walked back to his hideout to rest after the ordeal. Haku thoughtfully followed, thinking about the plants and the zombies the entire way.

* * *

Back in Konoha, Naruto's A.K.E.E was bored. Sure it had shot the red eyed woman and her purple haired friend, but everyone seemed to get the message and now nobody had passed Naruto's house due to risk of getting bonked. It sighed as it fired a random black seed onto a trash can which it had been using for target practice, when it saw someone walking by. It was an ANBU with an eagle mask.

"Heheheheh!" The shooting plant giggled evilly as it loaded and... **SHOOT!** The seed only hit the ANBU for him to disappear in a puff of smoke.

"GOTCHA!" The A.K.E.E was in for the fright of its short life as its Flower Pot was picked up by the real ANBU, who used a shadow clone to distract the plant. _"Thank god I read the report beforehand,"_ he mentally sighed and began to jump buildings to the Hokage's office.

 **SHOOT! SHOOT! SHOOT!** The A.K.E.E went absolutely nuts and began wildly firing seeds left and right, hitting various citizens and shinobi alike on the pathway under him. "GAAAAHHHH!" One of the unfortunate targets was Kiba who had wasted last evening trying to get rid of his headache.

" _Well there's a complaint from the Inuzuka clan coming my way..."_ The ANBU shuddered, thinking about standing up against an enraged Tsume. The dogs were vicious when it came to family members being hurt, as shown when Hiashi Hyuuga scolded a young Kiba for attempting to flirt with Hanabi. The head of the second most popular clan wasn't able to sit down properly for two whole months.

 **SHOOT!** "GAHASHZAH!?" That cry of pain came from Shikamaru who was startled awake by the A.K.E.E seed. "Serves you right for sleeping on the job!" screeched Sakura who was watering some plants much to her displeasure, while Asuma just sighed taking a smoke. Thankfully for the ANBU, he was spared anymore trouble as he made it to Sarutobi's office.

"Hokage-sama! I have the plant!" the Eagle masked ANBU yelled triumphantly as he put the plant dead centre on Saurtobi's desk and bolted off, just as the A.K.E.E fired its seed. **SHOOT!** The seed landed right on the Hokage's hat, thankfully not giving the old man a headache, but covering his eyes.

"Hello there," the Professor of Shinobi greeted the plant, which imperiously raised one of its invisible eyebrows. "My name is Hiruzen," he said, extending his hand towards the plant. **SHOOT!** The seed that was fired hit the Hokage's hand making said body part pull back in pain. Sarutobi looked the plant in the eyes and saw that it was distrust that clouded the black eyes.

" _Of course, this plant must have been assigned to guard Naruto's house while he's away in Wave. Looks like I won't be able to reach it unless..."_ Sarutobi thought. Suddenly he had a brainwave and walked to the closet, the A.K.E.E ready to fire in case he did something stupid.

"Where is that blasted... aha!" the old man muttered as he dug rummaged the cupboard and found some plant food that one of his students had given him for his fifty-fifth birthday. He thought it had no use until now. The A.K.E.E brightened up slightly when it saw the sumptuous meal.

"How you like some of this?" he offered holding out a tempting handful to the suspicious plant, who sniffed it and took some quick nibbles. It was GOOD! It was stunned for a second before it dug right in, eating the whole thing in one gulp.

"There we go," Sarutobi commented delightedly, patting the orange plant on the 'head'. Unfortunately, it didn't like that feeling and that was how Sarutobi got bonked the second time in a day.

" _Alright, time for a different approach,"_ the old man thought with a slight headache. (Somewhere, a bandaged man smirked all of a sudden, but he couldn't think of a reason why). The almighty Third Hokage was seriously considering retirement, he was currently dealing with a glaring A.K.E.E that would shoot his hand off if he tried to do something. The old man sighed because he really didn't want to do what he did next.

" _Naruto, forgive me,"_ he thought and cast a Genjutsu on the plant which calmed down almost instantly. He then dispelled it and gave it some more plant food which it ate with a big smile.

"Have we calmed down yet?" he asked in a grandfatherly voice in which the A.K.E.E replied with a 'nod' and slammed itself into Sarutobi's chest which was its way of giving a hug, while making some happy noises. "Calm down now. We just met after all," the old man softly chuckled and placed the plant back down in its pot.

"Very good. You remind me when I was very little," Sarutobi told the plant. It wasn't sure whether to be praised or offended by that particular comment. Whatever the case, the aged Hokage was beginning to freak the plant out and it was desperate to get out of there.

"I understand that you don't trust humans, but that does not mean you can just go around attacking innocent civilians and ninjas with no criminal history," the aged man scolded the plant which suddenly looked ashamed for what it has done over the past few hours. Looked being the key word as it forced its smile to grow even larger.

"But I'm going to let you off with a word of advice: only harm people that are about to enter Naruto's house without permission," The A.K.E.E nodded eagerly, wanting to get away from this old monkey as soon as possible. Thankfully, said monkey wasn't able to detect the feelings that said plant was emitting.

"ANBU, take it back to Naruto's place." As soon as he was done saying that, the same eagle masked ANBU came and picked up the plant and rushed out the door with the A.K.E.E cheering, as if it was on a roller coaster. The old man was definitely considering retirement after that.

"Hokage-sama, Danzo-sama wants to see you." Yep, he was definitely retiring as soon as he got the chance. He wondered if one of his students was willing to take over... If he could ever find them.

* * *

"There she is!" Tazuna declared, gesturing to the town in front of him and Team Seven. "Wave at her finest!" Indeed, the town seemed to stand strong despite the situation it was in. When they got into the streets however they saw how bad it really was, when a poor kid walked up to Ino making her heartstrings pull.

"E-excuse m-me m-miss, b-but d-do y-you h-have a-any f-food?" he asked in a weak constant stutter which pained everyone to the bone. The boy reminded Naruto of Hinata.

"I'm sorry sweetie, but I don't," she apologised bitterly and the boy walked off feeling worse than ever. She actually got some glares from the villagers watching her display, and she was about to retort when Kakashi put a hand on her shoulder meaning for her not to bother.

"As you can see, we've been suffering ever since Gato took over. He's been overcharging our food and other things we need to live. I need to get this damn bridge done so blah blah you know," Tazuna explained glumly, not helping the mood at all.

"At least they don't have zombies..." Naruto muttered to himself, shuddering at the thought of the brain eaters. (Somewhere else in the country, a group of zombies suddenly sneezed as they felt somebody talking about them. Figuring it was a human with brains, they staggered towards the city.)

"Of course not dobe, they would be killed before they can even enter," Sasuke brooded darkly, causing Naruto to fume childishly while shouting at the last Uchiha, in turn causing Tazuna to give a short, sharp laugh. It was rare for Wave to laugh these days so it was rather nice for him to feel such a feeling.

"You know kid, I'm actually starting to like you," Tazuna complimented Naruto, who seemed to be flattered. Eventually after ignoring all the pitiful sights on the streets, they finally reached what appeared to be Tazuna's house which was in surprising good condition.

"Hey! I'm home!" he yelled banging on the door and a woman emerged in the doorframe.

"Tazuna! Thank Kami you're okay!" the woman cried and hugged the old drunk who staggered but returned the hug nonetheless **.** Tazuna suddenly remembered what he had been trough the past couple of hours and broke up the hug looking very serious despite this supposed to be a happy reunion.

"Tsunami. Call me crazy, call me kooky, but zombies are real," Tazuna said bluntly, the now revealed Tsunami's smile fading instantly. She didn't know what to think of this claim, but everyone else knew the truth but kept to themselves. To say that they weren't surprised when they saw what happened next is an understatement.

 **SLAP!** "Tazuna, this is not a time to be funny or be drinking! This is about the future of Wave and Inari and you make stories about... zombies!?" Tsunami screeched so loudly that it scared some children and birds away. Tazuna started to sweat bullets as he thought of something to say.

"Well... err... ahh... doo... dahhhh..." was all he managed to get out while cowering under the enraged woman's glare. As much as Kakashi enjoyed a good show, Tazuna needed to be alive and well for the bridge to be built so he grudgingly decided to save him.

"Ma'am, what the old geezer said is true. We just saw some of these zombies while defending Tazuna against an A-rank missing-nin called Zabuza. We managed to defeat them all by some... unique circumstances, but something tells me that there are more out there," the lazy-nin explained, as if he was reading a report to the Hokage, (which he did all too often).

"Is this true?" Tsunami asked Kakashi, her glare fading a little. She knew this guy was a ninja so he knew what he saw in the field.

"It is. And there is no doubt there are more lurking in the shadows," Kakashi responded and Tsunami took a moment to think. Tazuna thankfully was released from the woman's grasp and gasped for air.

"All right, just get inside. I'll make dinner for you all," she said indifferently, as if she still wasn't sure what to make of the story. The team gratefully accepted her offer and allowed themselves inside. It was a decent house which like before, was still standing despite the situation it was in. Of course, Naruto and Ino dumped themselves on Tazuna's couch as soon as they entered the sitting room.

"Ahh! This is what I'm talking about!" Naruto chirped, slipping off his sandals as did Ino. "So Ino, you never told me you had my plants!" Naruto started a conversation with the Yamanaka heir who frowned a little.

"Oh that. Well after you got your new plants from the post guy we found out that anybody could just get them by the mail. And that's what I did," Ino explained, planting a Moonflower next to her which produced a sun orb, which like always, went inside her body. "You got a problem with that Baka?" she added quickly.

"Yeah I do! Cause I'M the one who is supposed to have these super plants! Not you trying to steal my spotlight!" Naruto yelled pointing a finger right in Ino's face who looked miffed that Naruto actually just did that.

"Well you didn't say anybody else couldn't have them! In fact, my daddy probably has one right now! Either way, you also can't just make up rules idiot!" Ino snapped at the blonde boy, whose face faulted at the thing he forgot to do. (Back in Leaf Village, Inoichi sneezed without warning, startling his new Red Stinger which cowered in its petals). But back to Wave, Kakashi was standing in a corner while reading his book/watching the kids bicker among themselves like a bunch of jokers.

"I don't care what you say Baka! My shadow plants are SO much cooler than your plain pots! Isn't that right Sasuke-kun!?" Ino bragged and turned to Sasuke for support who at the moment was brooding in a corner.

"Hmph. Whatever," was all he said before skulking off to Kami only knows where. Kami knew he was going to brood in a closet and laughed at his expense.

"See! He thinks your plants are dumb so why try to go after him!?" Naruto retorted, causing Ino's face to turn a light shade of pink which didn't go unnoticed by the hyperactive blonde. "Aha! I see now! You just want to impress the teme so he can go on a date with you! Well spoiler alert! He doesn't give two cents!"

 **CHUCK! SPLAT!** Naruto didn't know it, but Ino took the liberty of planting a Dusk Lobber while Naruto was distracted. He recovered from the explosive attack to glare at the plant responsible. It was a green cactus, like plant with a bud attached to its giant slingshot like attachment on the back of its head. It also had some spikes on it. Another notable thing about it was the small face with black eyes and a smirk on its line like mouth.

"OW!" Naruto cried in pain, secretly planting another plant which unfortunately, Ino saw. **SHOOT!** The A.K.E.E that was recently planted did what it did best and fired at the human, threatening its master. Ino saw the seed and stepped out of the way, only for the seed to bounce off the floor and hit her in the noggin.

"WHY YOU!" she screeched and ordered The Dusk Lobber to attack the A.K.E.E, which took a bit of damage, but still stood looking pissed off. Due to the splash damage however that the bud produced, Naruto stumbled back up looking enraged.

"FIRE!" he roared and the A.K.E.E quickly fired its seed, hitting the Dusk Lobber, rather than Ino who was distracted by her plant in pain.

"BAKA!" Ino screamed as she readied her Dusk Lobber to hit Naruto dead on the head.

"...GIRL!" Naruto yelled as his A.K.E.E loaded its bamboo tubes for a shot at the blond girl.

"Really? THAT'S the best you could come up with?" Ino asked, dumbfounded at Naruto's 'insult'.

"Well what else am I supposed to call you!?" Naruto retorted causing Ino to giggle a little.

"You can call her for dinner as its sitting on the table," Kakashi piped up from his spot in the corner, startling the two ninjas in training before their stomachs rumbled.

"I BAG FIRST DISH! I HAVE TO PROVE I CAN OUTBEAT SASUKE-TEME!" Naruto shouted as he barged through the door, startling Tazuna, Tsunami and a small boy about five years younger than Naruto.

"Shut up and eat brat!" Tazuna snapped taking a swig of Sake. Naruto's face faulted and he started eating his food at a very fast rate that could have rivalled Choji eating his chips. Sasuke just glowered and started eating his food quickly as well.

 **SHOOT!** The A.K.E.E in the other room heard Naruto's proclamation and decided it would help him by shooting Sasuke, as Tsunami forgot to close the door. "What th-GAAHH!" Sasuke cried in pain as the black seed hit him in the head causing the Uchiha to spit out his food, thus allowing Naruto to finish up.

"HAH! I DID IT! I'M BETTER THAN YOU TEME! ADMIT IT!" The blonde yelled right into Sasuke's face as he wiped his mouth clean of what used to be his dinner.

"SHUT UP!" Everyone shouted at Naruto who looked hurt and sat back down dejectedly. "I'll have seconds please," he said meekly just as Tsunami got a bowl ready. The rest of the dinner continued in awkward silence until...

"Why do you bother fighting!? You don't stand a chance against Gato! He'll kill you all so go back to your first class homes!" the small boy ranted his thoughts unexpectedly, startling everyone, especially Tsunami who knew what his problem was, and Naruto because he did not take that very kindly.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY BRAT!?" Naruto roared at the boy who didn't lose his sad and angry face.

"INARI! That was not very nice at all! Apologise at once or you'll be punished!" Tsunami scolded her son who didn't take her very seriously.

"But it's true! Gato is too strong for them! They'll be dead before they know it!" he bragged causing Naruto to do what he does best: express his opinion in his loud voice. Or in this case, rant about how great he was.

"Listen here kid! You're talking to Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage and future hero of the Leaf village! This Gato or Gatou guy or whatever doesn't stand a chance against my super plants! Neither do zombies!" Engage the loudest faceplams in the history of faceplams.

" _You know, as much as he is an idiot, he might actually be right,"_ Kakashi thought about what Naruto just said. " _If what I know about this Gato is true, then he doesn't stand a chance without Zabuza and the fake hunter-nin. Not mention the zombies; I doubt we've seen the last of them, but if Naruto and Ino use their plants well, they could beat them back into wherever they came from."_ That last part was easier said than done as the undead came upon themby some unknown methods.

"Hah! There's no such thing as a hero! YOU'RE FULL OF STUPID IDEAS!" Inari roared at Naruto who looked ready to beat the kid back to hell and back, when Tsunami grabbed him by the ear and pulled him into the other room.

"Sorry about that, he's just upset over something that happened to his father figure," Tazuna explained before Naruto could do anything else.

"What happened? If you don't mind us asking," Kakashi asked curiously, with everyone looking up with great interest. Even Sasuke stopped brooding in the corner to look at the now sober man who took a few seconds to choose his next words very carefully.

"...All right, I'll tell you," he started as the Gennin got ready for story time. "It all started a few years ago when a man called Kaiza came into our town with Inari and told us how his friends and dog abandoned him." He then continued to tell his story, with the leaf nin's listening closely. He only managed to get halfway when he was rudely interrupted by a figure sticking its head through the window.

"Twenty... three... down... is... brains... mumble grumble..." grumbled a Newspaper Zombie catching the inhabitants off guard.

"How did they find us that fast!?" Ino shrieked in surprise, catching her Dusk Lobber's attention whose mouth dropped open when it saw the elderly zombie.

"I don't know, but I'm not gonna let it stand there!" Naruto cried and rushed into the other room to fetch his A.K.E.E ,which was wondering what all the hubbub was all about. He came back and put the plant next to the shell-shocked Kakashi ,who thankfully snapped out of it when he saw the plant. Mentally slapping himself, he revealed his Sharingan for battle.

"Don't just sit there Sasuke, help us fight off these creeps!" Kakashi ordered his student, who snapped out of his stupor as well and brought out some Kunai. He then realised what the Jonin just said.

"But there's only one zombie there," he stated blandly as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. Too bad he never actually bothered to get up and look outside the window.

 **SHOOT!** The A.K.E.E made the first move starting the battle giving him no time to do that anyway.

* * *

"GODDAMNIT! FIGHT BACK!" Gato roared over a radio as the other end gave a final scream as his brains were eaten. But he didn't know it, yet. Right now he was in Haku and Zabuza's hideout, with the latter sitting in chair scowling at the short man flanked by cheap bodyguards.

"I think I might know whose causing a pinch in your plans," Zabuza spoke up unintentionally adding that phrase. He swore from that moment on for as long as he continued to live, he would never say something like that ever again.

"What is it? And it better be good or else," Gato growled menacingly at the missing-nin, who scowled at the 'businessman's behaviour. He was a hundred-percent sure that Gato had no intention of paying them whether they completed their mission or not.

"Zombies," Zabuza said blandly. Gato was stunned and took a moment to register this claim. His face then turned red with rage as he began fuming.

"Are you kidding me?! Some liar you are! Now tell me who's REALLY destroying my factories!" Gato roared with anger as his henchmen brought out their cheap swords.

"Gato-san, what we told you was true. We encountered some while we were trying to assassinate the bridge builder like you requested. The ninja's guarding him fought them off and we spared them as a sign of gratitude. If it wasn't for them, we wouldn't be here," Haku said with an enraged look on her face as they didn't believe their story.

"Zombies, shombies. I don't give a flying !#? !" Gato screeched. Both Zabuza and Haku were shocked at the sudden profanity, but quickly got over it. "Boys, show them what happens when you lie to me!"

"Yes sir!" the thugs cheered and ran at Zabuza. But before they could even reach him, Haku ran in between them and grabbed the handles of the weapons.

"Do not push me, I am in a really foul mood," she warned releasing a healthy dose of killer intent while throwing the swords into the corner. Both henchmen backed off cowering behind their leader who looked scared himself.

"Gato-baka," the enraged girl started calmly adding that horrific to his name. "You will give us one more chance. If we fail, then we leave and the deal is over." Gato took that really well as he nodded quickly before fleeing the hideout with his thugs in close pursuit, before shrieking one last "You'll get it soon! You'll see!"

"Haku, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Zabuza asked from his chair, secretly holding a kunai which Haku saw and mentally sighed.

"Yes Zabuza-sama; he is not going to pay us whether we complete our mission or not," Haku replied voicing the thought that had been going through their minds since the zombie attack. "But if we defy him, he'll most likely report us to Kiri." Silence followed that last statement as Zabuza grasped the harsh reality of the situation he was in.

"Alright here's what we'll do," Zabuza started after a minute of silence. "We'll fight the leaf-nins, but not kill them. And while they're down, we'll off the midget as he watches in horror and betrayal. And when we're done with him, well, we'll see if they are worthy to live." That sounded like a marvellous plan to him. But of course, he knew Haku would try to be the voice of reason so he braced himself for what was to come.

"You do realise that news of Gato's death will reach our homeland right? And the hunter-nins will be after us again?" Haku tried to confirm the drawback to their plan.

"Of course I do. I just want to off that damn midget," Zabuza arrogantly replied, making the fake hunter-nin sweatdrop in the inside. She got up and was about to leave.

"What about the zombies?" the girl questioned, making Zabuza look up slightly.

"If we meet some, we'll leave it up to the two plants on Kakashi's team to deal with them," the missing-nin responded in a tone that signified he didn't want to continue this conversation. Haku sensed this and approached the door while getting a brainwave.

"And where are you going?" Zabuza asked curiously as to where his tool was heading off too.

"To see if I can get some of Naruto-san's plants," was the girl's short reply before leaving. Zabuza sighed, that girl was stubborn when she wanted to be.

* * *

 **RIP!** "GRRRRR!" The Newspaper Zombie growled in anger in response to its crossword puzzle being destroyed. The weird thing was, even through the A.K.E.E and Dusk Lobber hit him in the head which the paper couldn't protect him from, it was as if the damage was directed to the Newspaper.

"Uh-oh! Someone just lost his dictionary!" Naruto mocked, planting a Repeater to help deal with the valuable Newspaper Zombie. Unfortunately for him, he was unaware of its abilities.

 ***NEWSPAPER ZOMBIE SPEED UP SOUND!*** The zombie climbed through the window and rushed at Naruto who was not expecting the burst of speed. The zombie charged towards the Repeater which looked terrified at the enraged zombie.

 **CHOMPCHOMPCHOMP!** The Repeater was gone as soon as the zombie started munching on the plant. Just as it was about to rush at Naruto, its head was taken clean off courtesy of Sasuke throwing some well aimed kunai.

"Thanks Teme," Naruto thanked the Uchiha who just scoffed and looked away. The hyperactive blonde just huffed and took his orange plant outside, which started to work bashing the zombies just outside which were now visible due to the elderly zombie no longer blocking the view.

"That's... an awful lot of zombies..." Ino muttered weakly seeing the multitude of undead outside the house. Nobody ever saw the Buckethead invite itself through the front door and shuffle towards Ino, who was totally unaware of its presence.

* * *

 **Well, that's chapter 4 done. Please let me know how I did because this is my first attempt at Pvz fight in this chapter and it was actually kind of hard for me. If you don't like it, please don't be too critical.**

 **Stay tuned for chapter 5! Whenever that will come out.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Welcome to chapter 6! We will get the bridge battle near the end of the chapter, but for now this will include the meeting with Haku and the tree climbing session.**

 **And we get to see some of Naruto's new plants that he got in chapter 3! The plants are all from one of my favourite worlds. (Even if it did have some annoying zombies in it).**

 **Pikminfan: Thanks! Writing a chapter takes awhile what with school and all. So thanks for the kind words.**

 **BrivantBirds: Yeah Kakashi's badass like that. And the zombies are not related to the White Zetsu Army in any shape or form.**

 **Ddragon21: There will be zombies in the bridge battle, but I'm not saying how they get on there! As for Ninja Zombies, I still need to think what abilities they would have because I don't plan to include the Chinese PVZ 2 zombies. If you can think of some that would really help. And for the idea that involves Kyuubi boosted plants? Well... you'll see in the future.**

 **And just for the record, Naruto is the same as he is in the anime: an arrogant annoying brat. I'm not trying to make all of his lines really corny and stupid, I'm trying to copy off his persona and at times, that can be really difficult so go easy on me. Maybe it was a blessing when the translators made him stop saying "Believe It!" by the time the Chunin exams come around.**

 **Also: sorry if this chapter is a bit weak, especially the last bit. Please review so I know how I did.**

 **I don't own Naruto or PVZ.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

If one were to approach Tazuna's house, they would see a horde of zombies trying to get inside and eat the inhabits' brains. And if one were to look really closely at the horde nearest the door, they would see a Buckethead casually stroll in as the door firmly locked behind it. Not that it cared as it sighted the shell shocked Ino and determinedly advanced. Meanwhile, Naruto was using his plants, including his A.K.E.E and some newly planted Peashooters and Snow Peas, to fight off the zombies, all the while complaining relentlessly about the toughness of the Newspaper Zombie's paper.

"I mean come on! That thing must be made out of bricks or something! HOW TOUGH IS IT!?" Naruto shouted at the top of his lungs making those around him flinch.

" _I forgot about his voice..."_ Kakashi deadpanned while using a shadow clone to stab zombies with a kunai. If he completed this mission and his sanity was still intact, it would be a miracle.

"Naruto. Less talking, more killing," the Jonin ordered as he felt his clone die. He sent a fireball Jutsu at them, burning them into a crisp and avenging his clone.

"Don't tell me what to do Kakashi-sensei!" the blonde snapped as he planted a barricade of Wall-nuts which the zombies stopped to munch and crunch on. Remarkably, the nuts were rather sturdy which allowed Naruto to quickly put down some Chompers which ate a few zombies, the giant nuts protecting them while they chewed.

" _That reminds me, I need to show my other new plants later!"_ Naruto thought suddenly remembering his delivery a couple of weeks ago. He hadn't even used them save for the A.K.E.E which was guarding his apartment... he hoped.

"Well, you're the one who's off topi..." **SPUD-OW!** Kakashi breathed a puff of smoke as the Potato Mine- which he completely unobserved -went off. "Not cool," he grunted and went back into the action.

Back in the house, Ino and Sasuke were watching the fight with mild interest. The blonde idiot had actually improved much to their disbelief but they didn't know how and never would say it to his face.

"WATCH OUT KID!" Tazuna's voice boomed startling them out of watching and turned around just in time to see the sneaky Buckethead pile on top of Ino.

"OHGODHELPMEI'MTOOYOUNGTODIE!"The Yamanaka heir screamed frantically as the zombie came closer to her head. Sasuke snapped out of his stupor and begun reluctantly throwing kunai at the zombie.

 **CHING! CHANG! CHING!** Due to the zombie's headgear which mysteriously absorbed all the shots despite all the shots being body blows, the zombie came out relatively unscathed.

"SASUKE-KUN! HELP ME!" Ino wailed desperately. Sasuke gritted his teeth at the situation; by the time he would have thrown all of his kunai, Ino would be dead. His fireball Jutsu would most likely kill it instantly, but that would put Ino at risk of being hurt as well and he would be in deep doo doo if he injured a teammate. He shivered momentarily as he remembered Kakashi's reminder.

" _Listen well Uchiha, I don't give a damn who you are. Just because you are the quote-unquote, 'last' member of your clan does not mean you get special privileges from me. And the first rule I'm going to set is that you are going to save your teammates when they are in danger even if they get hurt. And I swear to Kami, if they die because of your insolence, there's gonna be hell to pay."_ Those were the words the copy-cat Jonin spoke to the Uchiha just before they had left for Wave. He didn't know if Kakashi would actually harm him, but he wasn't going to take that risk and find out.

"...Fine," Sasuke grunted and he took his time in putting his hands in the tiger hand sign. "I'll make this quick," he said before Ino realized what he was going to do.

"SASUKE NO!" Ino shrieked, not wanting to die so early in her life by the hands of her crush.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" As soon as he was done saying that, a fireball suddenly erupted out of his hands and into the Buckethead, killing him instantly by turning him into charred ash, but not however without a nasty side effect.

"GAAAHHHH!" Ino's pained cry echoed throughout the house as her arm was burnt from the fire fumes, causing a searing burn mark to appear. It was what Sasuke said next that caused true pain to Ino.

"Ptsshhh. It's just a burn, it'll go away. You get up off your butt and go to the bathroom you stupid fangirl." That did it. Any crush or love Ino had for Sasuke faded right there and then. She felt a pang of guilt in her heart as it was he who caused her and Sakura to become rivals just over a brooding boy who paid no attention to his fans.

"Useless am I?" Ino snarled venomously, as Sasuke turned around and nodded. **THWACK!** A Nightshade leaf hit him in the back of his neck much to his surprise.

"Why you..." **CHUCK! PATTER!** A Dusk Lobber bud hit him in the noggin causing a splitting headache which he won't forget anytime soon. He slowly turned around to see a bunch of power Moonflowers, Nightshades and Dusk Lobbers all looking extremely pissed off.

"I'LL SHOW YOU USELESS!" Ino screeched as cast the signal for her plants to fire upon the boy much to Tazuna's joy. If only he had some popcorn. But he didn't have enough money.

* * *

Outside the house, Kakashi and Naruto were fending off the zombies quite well to the point where the horde had thinned out greatly.

"I'LL SHOW YOU USELESS!" The screech that came out of the house nearly shattered their eardrums, in fact the Zombies that were close to the house actually died from the screech. Kakashi unfortunately put two and two together.

" _Oh boy, I'm so getting a chewing from the council,"_ Kakashi thought glumly. Indeed, the lazy and evil civilians had threatened him that if Sasuke got hurt by his teammates, they would peg the blame on Naruto and strip him from the ninja program. Thankfully, the Hokage stepped in and gave Naruto five warnings. If he got all five, then he would be stripped.

 **POWIE!** Naruto surprisingly didn't hear Ino's screech as he was too focused on the slowly dissipating threats that were the zombies. In fact, the only zombie types that were there were Bucketheads, Newspaper Zombies and a few Coneheads, but no Basics in sight.

"Did you see that Kakashi-sensei!? I totally got rid of a whole lot of them! Believe it!" Naruto yelled at the top of his lungs at his sensei, who cringed in pain and frantically searched for an excuse to ignore Naruto. He didn't need to search for very long as he heard it coming.

"Naruto, do you hear that?" Kakashi pointed out the jingle tune that seemed to be playing on repeat in the woods and was coming closer.

"What? Zombies dying because of my brilliantness? Of course I can Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto bragged, making the elite ninja facepalm so hard it left a red mark on his face.

"No idiot, I meant the music coming from the woods," Kakashi growled pointing to the trees where the music appeared to be coming from. As soon as he spoke, a Jack-In-The-Box Zombie emerged doing what it does best - wind up an explosive surprise. For a moment, Naruto and Kakashi's mind exploded at what they are currently seeing.

"Hahahashsasbrainshahaha!" the insane zombie cackled as he sprint-jogged towards the stunned ninjas, before he was eaten up by Chomper which enjoyed its meal. What happened next caught both ninja and plant off guard.

 **BOOM!** The Chomper exploded leaving nothing but some sun orbs.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!?" Naruto screamed in shock and confusion, asking the question that was ravaging through Kakashi's mind. He didn't have time to think about it as another Jack-In-The-Box zombie emerged, although its music didn't start up until it came into view.

"FIRE!" Naruto roared and all the Peashooters and one lone A.K.E.E fired upon the zombie which fell over after several hits. After that one fell, five more JITB Zombies emerged, all howling with evil and insane laughter.

" _What's so special about these zombies? Sure they move faster, but there's got to be something more to them..."_ Kakashi thought. He found out when one of the crazy zombies approached a Wall-nut that was eyeing the zombie closely.

 **SPRONG!** The Jack in the box burst open to reveal a spring doll attached to a piece of Dynamite. **BOOM!** There was a purple clouded explosion that killed the Wall-nut instantly, leaving sun which soon vanished.

" _So they're suicide bombers. How wonderful,"_ Kakashi groaned in his head as Naruto began to take something out of his pocket.

"I got some plants yesterday so I'm gonna use this one!" Naruto explained to Kakashi who appeared to accept the information. But then he realised something.

"How many? he narrowly questioned Naruto's spending problem.

"Five," Naruto replied brightly until he saw the unimpressed look on Kakashi's face. "What? I didn't have enough money okay!?" he retorted, still not swaying Kakashi's face from its bland expression.

"GO!" Naruto cried absorbing the seed packet and revealing the new plant. It was a small green vase- shaped plant with an open head and a grumpy face. Inside the head appeared to be a red hot lava like substance. On the near top of its head was a crack.

"And just what is that supposed to be?" Kakashi inquired curiously at the new plant. If he hadn't seen the plants, this would have been a big shock to him. (But he did see the plants so it wasn't.)

"I think it's called a Lava Guava! I don't know what it does though..." Naruto said happily at first, but then went into a solemn mood, as if he just heard he couldn't have ramen for a year. Kakashi sighed and watched the plant to see what it would do, as a JITB Zombie approached it. He first knew something was up when it started to rumble and shake slightly.

 **RAAAHHHH!** The Lava Guava exploded leaving nothing but a lava puddle in its wake. The insane zombie didn't care as he walked right over it, losing his arm and eventually being burnt into dust.

"I have to admit Naruto, that was pretty cool. But it doesn't exactly deal with our problems here," Kakashi commented and pointed out at the same time, making Naruto's face fault.

"Jeez, must you always ruin the mood Kakashi-sensei!?" the blonde complained. The music began to stop as the music makers died from peas and more lava puddles, courtesy of Naruto.

"Yes I must as the zombies are nearly gone," Kakashi confirmed that nearly all the zombies had kicked the bucket and evaporated away. There were a few stragglers left, but they were easily put down. Sasuke came out of the house when he felt all the danger had gone.

"Is it over yet" he asked in his usual monotone, making Kakashi wonder if he picked that up from Itachi.

"Do you see any zombies? Then yes it is over because I got rid of them all while you just stayed in there doing nothing!" Naruto accused the raven who just smirked smugly.

"I was resting after our previous encounter with them Dobe," Sasuke brooded smugly making Naruto angrily plant a Lava Guava under him.

"What the hell is..." **RAAAAHHHH!** The plant erupted leaving a crisp Sasuke bouncing around as if his feet were on fire.

"Admit you're lying teme! You just want to see our brains getting eaten! I know it! Believe it!" Naruto pointed at Sasuke who just scowled. Kakashi cringed at the loudness and made a mental note to stop the blond boy from saying "Believe it" all the time. It was getting really repetitive.

"ENOUGH!" The Jonin thundered dramatically, releasing killing intent which shut the boy up immediately. He smiled under his mask at their reactions.

"Naruto, go into the woods. Sasuke, we are gonna have a little chat. Just you and me and no one else!" Kakashi announced a bit too excitedly, as he grabbed Sasuke by the collar and dragged him into the house and upstairs, into a spare bedroom. He locked the door and began to yell about not leaving your companions to die.

"Man that guy's nuts," Naruto muttered as he began his walk into the woods while Kakashi dealt with Sasuke.

* * *

Meanwhile, Haku was walking in the forest wearing a pink kimono and had one goal in mind: she needed to collect some plants from Naruto, should he be willing to hand some over for the future, in case Zabuza encountered more zombies.

" _I can't stop thinking about the zombies. What exactly are they? They did not have any Chakra so they couldn't be a Genjutsu or any kind of Ninjutsu. And those plants, they appeared to be made out of an energy of some sort. Yet such a Jutsu or power has never existed in the history of the Shinobi world. He must have got them from somewhere else. They would be very helpful indeed,"_ Haku thought as she walked through the forest into a clearing where she saw a lone herb.

" _What a lovely lovely place,"_ she thought breathing in the air of her surroundings, before pulling the herb out of the ground and twirling it in her hand before letting fly away in the wind. Only when she looked up she saw the magnificent beauty of the field she was standing in.

"So peaceful..." she muttered with delight. She slowly continued the trek to Tazuna's house where she assumed Naruto and his team were. After a couple more minutes of walking, she could hear the screech of "I'LL SHOW YOU USELESS!" She recognized the voice of the blonde girl that was with them but paid it no heed. She felt a motion on her shoulder and saw a small brown bird perch on her.

"Hello there little one," she greeted the brown descendant of the dinosaurs, while scratching its chin earning her some happy noises that birds make when they are content. She was so caught up in the moment she didn't notice the figure that was standing behind her.

"Brains..." that one line made the startled nin turn right around to see a Basic Zombie just standing there watching her.

"Oh no you don't!" a familiar voice rang out and Haku saw a Lava Guava appear underneath the Basic.

" _So that's the boy with the plants. Although I wasn't aware that the girl had them as well, from what I heard, he got them first,"_ Haku thought with interest as the Lava Guava began to grow slightly as it prepared to do what it does best.

 **RRRAAAAAGGGHHH!** The signature lava puddle appeared, roasting the zombie instantly while Haku turned to the boy and bowed in gratitude.

"I could have handled that loner on my own, but I appreciate the help nonetheless," she thanked the boy who smiled a big grin.

"No problem! It's the least I can do for a pretty lady like you!" Naruto said his cheeks a bit red. Haku mentally sighed and pulled her secret weapon.

"With all due respect Naruto-san, I am actually a boy," she lied, pointing to the spot where an Adam's Apple should be. Haku actually wished she brought a camera as the boy's expression turned into a horrified one.

"WHAT!? Bu-bu-but, YOU'RE BEAUTIFUL!" Naruto blustered, not caring to listen to what he just said. Haku actually didn't know how to reply to that comment and quickly changed the topic before things could get anymore awkward.

"Anyway, I was hoping to talk to you about your plants," she said. Thankfully Naruto was an idiot and didn't notice she changed the subject. But he did notice that her voice sounded familiar and put two and two together.

"Wait a minute! You're the guy that works with Zabuza! Why should I give any of my plants to you!?" Naruto demanded.

" _I knew he was going to say something like that,"_ Haku mentally thought and chose her next words very carefully. Well, more like she began an explanation.

"Because we are certain that Gato-teme has no intention of paying us even if we kill the bridge builder. And even though we most likely will part ways after this whole ordeal, there is still the added threat of the zombies. Which is why I am asking for some of your plants." Naruto grew very sceptical at this. "Please, we may be criminals who betrayed our village, but we do not want to die in a twisted way like that." Naruto was very suspicious now.

"And how do I know you're not just gonna leave me alive like you say huh!? And what are you gonna give me in return!?" Naruto accused and demanded, pointing his finger at Haku. The girl didn't blame him quite frankly; he had every right to be suspicious of an associate of an A-rank missing-nin asking him to give her his main weapons. Besides, she knew that the last part was coming so she did something that pained her heart: she lied to him.

"How about this Naruto-san: if you give me your plants, I'll tell Zabuza not to kill you when we meet again," Haku offered while lying about that last part. Zabuza doesn't spare anyone, yet Haku used it as an excuse to get the plants.

"Alright!" the boy eagerly piped up, falling for the lie as any child his age would.

"Thank you Naruto-san. Do you have any cold plants in your arsenal?" Haku had enough of his idiocy and decided to make this quick as she possibly could make it. Of course she aimed for any ice type plants as ice was her speciality.

"Only one yeah," Naruto responded and pulled out the seed packet of the Snow Pea. He had brought the packets along because he didn't trust his instincts of leaving them at his apartment. "Just touch it and you can plant it anywhere! Believe it!" He explained, ignoring the annoyed look on Haku's face. She just put her hand on the packet and a blue light appeared on her arm and into her body.

"How exactly do I plant this Naurto-sensei?" Haku asked deliberately adding that honorific in for kicks. It was also true in a way as Naruto was teaching her something she didn't know.

"You get some sun, and it appears where you want it to be!" The boy summed up how he thought it worked in one sentence, which helped Haku to plant it. But she didn't know what sun was and that was the next thing she questioned.

"And how exactly do I make or find this 'sun' that you speak of?" she questioned. Naruto hit himself for not telling that sooner, making Haku giggle a little. The short laughter made Naruto look at her funny because he thought she was a boy and the laugh was feminie.

"You need Sunflowers!" he quickly said pulling out the Sunflower seed packet. Haku guessed that they were like the Moonflowers as they made sun as well.

"Thank you Naruto-kun," she thanked, absorbing the seed packet into her blood stream while pondering where the "kun" honorific came from.

"And you might need this as well!" he piped up pulling out the Flower Pot packet. Haku looked at it questioningly.

"A pot is not a plant Naruto-san," she bluntly explained while wondering what the clay object did.

"Hey, it's here and I'm not questioning it!" Naruto snapped, offended momentarily by her comment before reverting to his happy face mode. "But anyway, you need these to plant the plants on stuff that's not grass!" he explained in a weird style of explanation like he was advertising the pot.

" _I suppose that makes sense. But how a pot is considered a plant is far beyond me,"_ Haku thought before addressing Naruto. She decided she had enough at this point. Even with his other plants, Haku was better than Naruto anyway, so getting some more was pointless.

"Thank you Naruto-san. Now if you excuse me, I need to go back to Zabuza-sama before he wonders where I am. After all, he wasn't too pleased last time I left without saying anything." She made up the excuse before walking back in the direction where she came from.

"Okay! See you Haku-chan!" the blonde called out to the retreating girl who had lied to be the opposite gender, whose eyebrow twitched a little. She quickly made up several reasons why he called her that even though she lied.

" _Either he was so used to my looks, he was being annoying, or perhaps both,"_ she theorized while bracing herself for the bashing she was going to receive from a pissed off Zabuza who was waiting for her.

" _She had better have a damn good reason for not being here when I told her too,"_ he thought, thinking of ways he could punish her. He couldn't hit her or do anything like that. He also couldn't do anything like put her in time out; that would be ridiculous. He had to put some thought into it.

* * *

"So what happened in there Naruto? Judging from the time you've been in there, it's obvious you've had an adventure of some sort," Kakashi asked as soon Naruto entered through the door. _"Hopefully a zombie-less one..."_ he thought shuddering slightly.

"I met that boy that works for Zabuza who asked me for some of my plants!" Naruto said happily at his teacher, because he thought he got a good deal out of it. Kakashi on the other hand, frowned at his eagerness.

"And what did you do?" he asked a bit nervously.

"I gave him some and he said he would tell Zabuza not to kill me!" Kakashi's mind literally shut down for a second. He was one of the ANBU who protected him when he was younger and he was known for doing some stupid things back then. But this was easily the rotten cherry on the cake by far.

"...you did what?" he tried to comprehend what he just told him.

"I gave him some of my plants and he would tell Zabu..." "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" Kakashi's enraged roar cut the boy off who shrunk back in his seat looking terrified.

"What the boy said was lie. Zabuza never spares anyone for absolutely any reason at all. And you just gave him some of your weapons, not caring about the people with you who would die if he was telling the truth!"

"But it sounded so good..." Naruto muttered which Kakashi picked up on.

"Listen here Gennin Uzamaki, by no means will you ever attempt to talk to that boy ever again should you ever see him outside of a battle or else I will personally drop you from the ninja program. Is that understood?" The Jonin's response was a small nod. Kakashi sighed before dropping into a chair facing Naruto.

"What plants did you give him?" he asked in his old emontionless ANBU voice.

"Oh just Snow Peas, Sunflowers, and Flower Pots. But I've still got the packets here!" Naruto explained, pulling out the packets and making the Jonin momentarily sigh.

" _So he just handed over things that can leave us valuable to that club of Zabuza's, some more things that can create the energy to create more plants, and things that allow him to plant on the cold metal surface of the bridge. Great. Just great,"_ Kakashi thought bitterly, not liking where this was going in terms of the future.

"Oh well, that can't be helped now that you have done that. We might as well start training so you don't die," Kakashi said as he marched out the back door in a bad mood.

"YES! Can we learn some super new Jutsu?" Naruto begged the Jonin, who cringed at the loudness of Naruto's volume.

"Just get outside," he nearly spat before leaving the doorframe, leaving an exited Naruto to catch up. When he got to the edge of Tazuna's backyard, he saw Ino and Sasuke waiting for him, the latter glaring at the raven haired boy.

"Where the hell were you, dobe, we had to wait a whole hour for you!" Sasuke complained much to Naruto's surprise. Had that much time really passed in the forest while he was lollygagging around before he met Haku?

"I got myself a good deal teme!" Naruto bragged much to Kakashi's displeasure. Naruto saw this and looked upset. He knew what he did was bad; he just didn't want to look bad in front of Sasuke.

"Enough of this rubbish, training starts NOW!" Kakashi thundered, startling everyone into silence.

"First things first, we will review the basics of chakra because I fear SOMEONE may have forgotten the details. Understanding Chakra is absolutely essential," Kakashi ranted crankily while looking at Naruto the entire time.

"We know this already sensei," Sasuke brooded, making Kakashi almost facepalm at his arrogance. He knew he shouldn't have left ANBU.

"Yeah! We already know about... Catra!" a certain blonde threw in his two cents making Kakashi facepalm himself for real this time.

"It's chakra you idiot," Kakashi growled causing Naruto to fume. "Anyway, Ino why don't you explain while I blow off some steam?" he suggested, before he got a migraine and got out his book. All the while, an angel in his head tried to play the harp to calm him.

"Alright, you better be listening to this baka," Ino prepared her speech. "Chakra is the elemental life energy that a Ninja uses to make Justus. Bottom line: it's the source of his or her power. It has two forms: physical energy which exists inside the body working tighter as one. The other is spiritual energy; the primal power that's intensified through training and experience. The two types of chakra must be drawn together in order to perform Justus of any kind. And hand signs are the most important: they focus and unleash the chakra. You better have gotten all of that baka or you're in for it," Ino ended looking at Kakashi worriedly.

"Well I faded around the middle but I was mostly listening yeah!" Naruto told her. (The angel inside Kakashi's head couldn't take it anymore and it died in a very nasty way that is too violent to write for a T-rated story). The Jonin did a couple of hand signs for a water Jutsu and lowered the Charkra's intensity a little so it would become a high speed water bomb.

"Water Release: Gunshot!" **SPLASH!** The Jutsu connected right in the blond's face, wetting him as well as shutting him up. Ino and Sasuke stifled a laugh and Kakashi smiled under his mask briefly before reverting back to serious mode.

"Now then, when you're done joking around, we'll start the exercise. I have another Jutsu for anyone who wants to interrupt me while I'm talking!" Kakashi looked at Naruto when he said that. "For this training session, you lot will climb those trees over there." He waited for a reaction and oh boy did he get one.

"WHAT!?" was the cry of shock and slight anger that rang out through the entire backyard. Even Sasuke flipped that he wasn't actually learning any Justus.

"KEEP IT DOWN OUT THERE!" Tazuna yelled from inside the house sounding drunk as ever.

"Anyway, the only rule is... that you can't use your hands," Kakashi explained as if he hadn't been rudely interrupted by a drunken old man.

"But how do we do that?" Ino asked bringing up a very good point that Kakashi didn't mention.

"Simple, just focus your chakra to the soles of your feet and connect to the tree. I'll show you," he explained doing a hand sign and walked to the tree putting his foot on it. A few seconds later Kakashi was halfway up the tree.

"Incredible..." Ino muttered to herself. She had read about this sort of thing back at the academy. But this was her first time seeing in real life so it was a real surprise to her.

"Yeah you get the idea by now. Just climb these damn trees and you'll be done," Kakashi said hanging upside down from a tree branch. "Oh, and no plants Naruto, if that was what you were thinking," he quickly added much to the boys dismay.

"Wait a minute, how does this help me fight Zabuza and that helper of his?" Sasuke asked, because tree climbing wasn't an effective way to defeat an A-rank missing-nin. He said that 'me' bit because he, like Kakashi, didn't have plants.

"Because it's the ONLY way to beat him," Kakashi lied through his covered teeth which Sasuke didn't believe for a second. "So just climb these trees, use Kunai to mark your progress, first one to reach the top gets a cookie, I gotta go inside now, bye," he said before humping down and making a mad dash towards the house. Once he was inside, he ran to the nearest spare bedroom and began to read his... novel.

"So guys, do you want to see some of my new plants?!" Naruto asked so enthusiastically that it rivalled Tazuna on too much Sake.

"Maybe later Naruto, now let's just climb these trees," Ino told him before doing a hand sign and focusing her Chakra to her feet.

"Oh alright..." he responded looking dejected which made Ino fell guilty.

"Hey, I said I wouldn't Naruto. I just said we should do this training first," Ino rephrased, before rushing to her tree. Naruto smiled a little before focusing his chakra and doing the same to his tree... only to fall off as soon as he got two steps on it. It was going to be a long day...

* * *

Somewhere else, a future criminal organization called Akatsuki was reviewing their plans which would take place two year's time.

"And that is our plan in two year's time. If any of you have any comments or questions, speak now," the leader ordered in his usual monotone voice. A hand rose up from a shark-like man with a giant sword. "What is it Kisame?" the leader asked.

"Pein-sama, have you heard about what's going on out there?" Kisame asked pointing at the door referring to the outside world.

"What are you talking about?" the Rinnegan user questioned. Kisame was surprised as he thought at least Pein knew by now.

"About all the... strange happenings?" Kisame enlightened his leader, who was interested despite him not showing it on his face. The other Akatsuki members were also interested as some had heard of the happenings as well.

"Yeah, like the surfer competition incident in Sea? Apparently one of them didn't care for winning and surfed right into a whirlpool! And the crazy thing is, most of the other surfers went into the water like they had a home under there!" Hidan exampled the latest incident in the little known country.

"What about all the red things in Snow? You can't even tread in the snow without those... ferrets hiding in there!" Kakazu threw in his two cents which caught the attention of two people. Of course Pein who didn't know until now. As well as a certain masked man whose thoughts defied his attitude.

"The rainbows in Tea Country. From what we've heard, they come from people with strange circle things on their shoes." Zetsu spoke up much to everyone's surprise. Now Pein and the masked man who had many names were interested.

"Stone just declared explosives illegal for some reason! Apparently it's because of some idiots jumping with dynamite off cliffs!" Deidara told what was going on in his home country which he had abandoned. Pein had quite frankly heard enough from his minions. Now that he knew, he could send them to spy on what was going on.

"That is enough. I will send one of you to report on these incidents every week and inform me. I will also decide if we should take action. You are all dismissed, all of you get out right now," Pein ordered and they quickly left Pein to his thoughts. Mainly if they posed a threat to his plans or not.

" _What is going on?"_ The rest of the criminals were thinking. Well all expect one masked man who was thinking of ways to use these events to his advantage.

" _I am probably overreacting, but I should investigate one of these incidents for myself. Maybe I might be able to learn something and use it for my plans,"_ Tobi or Madara or whatever you wanted to call him thought as he left for Suna to see what was going on there. He wasn't disappointed as soon as he set foot in the deserts.

* * *

"Well consider me surprised dobe," Sasuke grunted when he saw Naruto standing upside down on a tree branch. This whole tree climbing exercise had actually been rather easy and both teens were able to reach halfway in two hours. It was now sunset and they had almost reached the top with Sasuke being a little higher than Naruto of course. Ino was on standby, watching.

"HA! Does that mean I'm better than you teme!?" Naruto was unable to comprehend what Sasuke said much to his disbelief. Ino just shook her head.

"No, it means I didn't think you had what it took," Sasuke confirmed bluntly, making Naruto fume. He then felt two objects hit him in the back. He had an idea of what hit him, but he turned around anyway just to confirm his suspicions.

" _One of his plants. Great. But I never saw this one earlier with the assassin or the bell test,"_ Sasuke thought as he analysed the new plant closely. It was a red rose like plant with four giant petals near its head. It also had a green stalk.

"Is that the plant you were going to show me Naruto?" Ino asked from her spot looking at the Red Stinger which had fired the red shots at Sasuke.

"Yep! I was going to show you later, but it looks like I won't' have to nooooOOOWWWW!" Naruto cried, as he wasn't looking where he was standing which resulted in him falling off the tree.

" _Idiot,"_ Sasuke thought wandering inside having had enough of this rubbish, leaving only Naruto, Ino and the Red Stinger which glared at Sasuke.

"He's just scared of my new plant! Believe it!" Naruto exclaimed with the girl giggling a bit, causing Sasuke to come right back out with a kunai in hand.

"Scared am I? I'll turn that thing into seeds!" he yelled and charged menacingly towards the stinger which protecteditself by covering it's bodyin its study buds whichallowed the kunai to bounce right off. Unfortunately for Sasuke, the plant saw this opportunity for a counter attack.

 **SWISH! SHOOT! SHOOT!** The plant fired its pellets which hit Sasuke right in the face. And it hurt. A lot.

"You'll pay for that dobe," the Uchiha growled and staggered back into the house much to everyone's amusement. Only then did Naruto realise that he was tired like hell.

"I don't know about you, but I'm hitting the shower! I'm puffed!" he declared and sauntered back into the house, not even bothering to get rid of his plant.

"Good night little fella," Ino spoke to it patting it on the head and went back inside, leaving a happy Red Stinger which had an early bedtime.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 6! Sorry if that last bit was weak. I just wanted to get this chapter up.**

 **For those who will wonder how they perfected the tree climbing so easily, it is actually quite easy itself. Hell, it took Naruto three whole episodes to perfect! So as you can see, I tried to incorporate that in the story.**

 **Next chapter is the bridge battle! Not only Zabuza and Haku there along with their new plants, but the zombies and Gato as well. Rest assured, the Red Stinger will get some action next chapter.**

 **Please let me know how I did in reviews and I'll see you next time!**


	7. Chapter 7

**EDIT: reposted due to some errors.**

 **Well well well! Chapter 7 is here!**

 **BrivantBirds: I guess the plants are a bit like summons, although rather in packets and not scrolls. But if I gave them ninjutsu, they would become overpowered then they already are. I MIGHT have them learn a little bit of chakra stuff, but that's in the future. And yes, I got rid of Ino's crush on Sasuke. I mean, who would actually like a guy who treats his followers like crap!? *Sakura***

 **Pikminfan: You want a bio? Here you go:**

 **BIO OF ALL PLANTS FETAURED SO FAR (BEACUSE SOMEBODY ASKED ME TO MAKE THIS):**

 **PEASHOOTER: Basic shooter that fires peas. Not very strong against armoured enemies.**

 **SUNFLOWER: Produces Sun.**

 **CHERRY BOMB: Explodes hurting those caught in the blast.**

 **WALL-NUT: A sturdy wall that leaps in to absorb attacks.**

 **POTATO MINE: Explodes on contact, but takes time to arm itself.**

 **SNOW PEA: Variant of the Peashooter that shoots frozen peas. Frozen peas slow targets.**

 **CHOMPER: Swallows target whole, but is vulnerable while chewing.**

 **REPETAER: An upgraded Peashooter that fires two peas instead of one.**

 **FLOWER POT: Allows to plants to be placed on non-soil surfaces.**

 **A.K.E.E: Fires a black seed that bounces from target to target.**

 **LAVA GUAVA: Erupts leaving a lava puddle in its wake burning anything unfortunate enough to step on it.**

 **RED STINGER: Fires red pellets. Alternates between offensive and defensive depending on how far target is from it.**

 **MOONFLOWER: Produces sun. Creates shadow spots around it powering up shadow plants.**

 **NIGHTSHADE: Smacks targets with sappy leaves when up close. When powered by Moonflower's shadow spots, it gains the ability to throw its leaves as projectiles. It also regrow's its leaves when powered.**

 **DUSK LOBBER: Throws explosive bud at target. When powered by Moonflower's shadow spots, it gains the ability to throw three buds at once.**

 **AND WHY NOT: BIO OF ALL ZOMBIES THAT HAVE APPEARED SO FAR:**

 **BASIC ZOMBIE: Regular run-of-the-mill zombie. Rarely appears on its own. Can be killed easily.**

 **CONEHEAD ZOMBIE: Orange traffic cone provides moderate protection against attacks.**

 **BUCKETHEAD ZOMBIE: Even more durable than a Conehead. Bucket can be pulled off by magnetic sources.**

 **FLAG ZOMBIE: Summons zombies. Moves a bit faster than the average zombie as well.**

 **NEWSPAPER ZOMBIE: Newspaper provides a surprising amount of protection. When destroyed, zombie speeds up and gains an increase in eating speed.**

 **JACK-IN-THE-BOX ZOMBIE: Moves very fast. Jack-in-the-box has an explosive hidden inside it which blows up upon sprung.**

 **MC-ZOM-B: A rapper from the rip roaring 1980s. Spins microphone which usually kills targets in one shot.**

 **BOOMBOX ZOMBIE: A hippie from the rip rockin' 1980s. Boombox immobilizes all those that hear it playing.**

 **ARCADE ZOMBIE: A geek from the 1980s. Pushes an arcade machine that creates 8-Bit Zombies. Arcade Machine crushes those in its way when pushed.**

 **8-BIT ZOMBIE: Pixelated versions of the Basic, Conehead and Buckethead Zombies. Spawned from Arcade Zombies' machine.**

 **HAIR METAL GARGANTUR: Massive 1980s Zombie that crushes targets with guitar. Guitar creates shock waves killing those hit by it in one shot.**

 **IMPUNK: Thrown by Hair Metal Gargantuar and stalks on ahead.**

 **This bio is dedicated to Pikminfan who only played the first PVZ. I hope this provides you with the info you need! Now onto the chapter itself! Also the Zombies now make regular appearances in this story. For example, they will appear near the end of this chapter.**

 **I don't own Naruto and Plants vs. Zombies.**

 **Again, sorry if this chapter is weak. I hope the battle makes up for it.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

This was it.

This was the big day.

This was the day Zabuza and Haku were expected to return. Right now, Kakashi, Ino, Sasuke, and Tazuna were at the doorstep about to depart for the bridge, not knowing how big of an impact the experience would be on the three Genins. The third member of Team Seven was fast asleep.

"Hey, where's that blonde plant kid?" Tazuna asked, finally noticing the absence of Naruto. How Tazuna failed to pick this up until now irked Kakashi slightly.

"He won't be coming. As usual, he tired himself doing tree climbing even though he already mastered it about seven days ago. I trust Tsunami will be able to take care of him and in the worst case, have him defend this house from Gato's thugs should they come," Kakashi explained with Tazuna nodding reluctantly. He figured Gato would show up around his house at some point and it was good to know that he had a ninja protecting his family. But the one doing so was a complete gullible idiot so he seriously had doubts. Tsunami realised this and stepped in.

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he keeps the place safe. And if nobody does come, maybe he can help you over at the bridge?" the woman asked knowing that Naruto had been assigned to guard Tazuna a couple of times much to his displeasure.

"That would be great actually. Tell you what, leave him here for two hours to guard the house. When the hours have passed, send him over to us and block all the doors and windows and don't let anyone in but us. But knowing how stubborn he is, you might have to do that early," Kakashi told Tsunami, with a sigh. Suddenly she realised something.

"Wait, why do I have to board up the doors and windows?" she asked a bit nervously.

"Because of the zombies - in case a horde might appear. The last thing we want is anymore of those undead creeps coming back here," Kakashi responded shuddering a bit. Before this whole mission, he didn't believe in the living dead existing. Sure, there was that forbidden reanimating Jutsu, but those bodies have chakra in them and they didn't degrade. These zombies were a special case. He still didn't know the true story behind them as they seemingly appeared out of nowhere.

"Hey! Are you gonna stand here or are we gonna get this built or not!?" Tazuna's cranky voice hollered, breaking the Jonin's train of thought much to his annoyance.

"Yeah, I just wanna go home now," Ino piped up, slightly regretting this whole ninja thing. But she didn't want to disappoint her clan or else she would never hear the end of it. Especially from Sakura.

"Humph," Sasuke grunted. He just wanted to square off against the missing-nin and his boy to test his skills. He just hoped Naruto or those zombie things wouldn't get in his way.

" _Zombies huh? That guy's a bad story teller,"_ Inari thought from his room, over hearing the conversation. Like many others, he didn't believe that the zombies existed. Rest assured, he was about to get a massive wakeup call from reality.

"Well we better go before drunky here gets impatient and hurts somebody and gets himself killed. We'll be back by the day is done, I can assure you that," Kakashi said, and pretty much dragged Ino and Sasuke off in the general direction of the bridge, with Tazuna limping in a daze behind them. Obviously he had too much to drink. And that was a bad thing.

"Come back safe!" Tsunami called out her farewells and got some waves from Ino as the group left to the bridge.

"Well, I better wake up Naruto," she muttered to herself, knowing how persistent he can be. This was proven yesterday when he ate ten helpings of dinner and didn't feel ill in the slightest. She was about to go upstairs when...

"GOOD MORNING!" It looked like Naruto woke himself up at last. Not feeling bothered to go upstairs anymore; she went to the kitchen to start cleaning up. A couple minutes later, a sleepy Naruto came down the stairs with bed hair rivalling that of a cat.

"Hey... where's Kakashi-sensei, the teme, and that other girl?" he asked groggily.

"They went off already, no doubt to fight those two ninjas," Tsunami told the boy whose eyes rivalled the size of dinner plates.

"WHAT!?" he screamed in shock and anger. "WHY DID THEY DO THAT!?" he roared making Tsnamui's ears pop.

"About a couple of seconds ago. Seeing as you're about to rush off even though I'm going to try and stop you, at least take some breakfast with you," she said shakily, tossing him a wrapped meal which he clumsily caught, and ran like he just had five ounces of sugar, to his room to get dressed.

"Boys these days..." she muttered walking over to the sink and started to wash the dishes. She only got three plates clean before Naruto stumbled back down the stairs, battling to get his ridiculous jumpsuit on over his pyjamas. Not that he cared, he just wanted to get to the bridge.

"I'm gonna go to the bridge 'bye!" Naruto blustered, running out the door and began jumping in the trees towards the bridge. Tsunami just sighed at the boy's arrogance and got some wooden planks from the basement which she had in reserve for just the occasion.

"Inari! Come help me with this!" she called to her son who was up in his room thinking about stuff. Specifically his 'father' and what Kakashi said about the zombies.

"Coming!" he replied walking away from his sulking spot to clean his teeth first. He didn't see the thugs outside the house with swords. And the ninja assigned to protect them wasn't there.

* * *

"What is this!?" the shocked cry of Tazuna echoed through the entire bridge. The sight of his near dead workers shocked him to the very core.

"Looks like they were stabbed in the stomach," Kakashi analysed the situation in front of him. On the inside, he was shocked as well, as one minute they were working on the bridge and guarding Tazuna, the next, a bunch of workers were just lying there dying.

"I know that idiot!" Tazuna yelled at the Jonin who just sighed. Some civilians were absolute idiots, even if they were drunk, but that gave them no pardon whatsoever.

"Err... Kakashi-sensei?" Ino asked nervously in a, 'look over there' style. Kakashi turned around to see what he really didn't want to see: mist rolling down the other end of the bridge.

" _I should have figured he would show up sooner or later. Although he was really hoping it would be later,"_ Kakashi thought miserably. "Ino! Sasuke! Guard formation! Get ready!" He relayed the order to the Gennin who went to the sides of Tazuna, creating a triangle formation around the nervous bridge builder.

"It's Zabuza isn't it?" Ino asked, drawing a kunai from her pouch. Sasuke pulled one out as well, his being brand new.

"Right on track kid, I can literally smell the fear from the arrogant brat who is a fool for wearing his clan sign right where anyone can see it," Zabuza's disembodied voice echoed through the entire bridge. Sasuke's face reddened in anger at his remark about his clan sign. He was about to react when he saw a whole bunch of Zabuza's appear in a circle.

"I'm trembling all right," Sasuke started with a smirk on his face. "With excitement," Zabuza narrowed his eyes at the boy's statement.

"Ino, get some plants up. Sasuke, do your thing," Kakashi ordered his apprentices who hastily did their jobs. Ino started to put down some Moonflowers which filled the bridge with shadow spots, and Sasuke slashed at the Zabuzas with high speed, revealing them to be water clones when they burst into water which went everywhere over the Gennins.

"So you actually figured out that they were clones? That's an improvement alright," the real Zabuza said as a frozen pea hit Sasuke dead on in the face, slowing him. Ino was shocked as she recognized the shot as the same type that Naruto uses. She tried not to gasp when the real Zabuza emerged from the mist with his apprentice holding a Snow Pea.

"Looks like you got some rivals Haku," the missing-nin exclaimed to the fake hunter-nin.

"So it appears," she replied in a tone that the Leaf-nins couldn't tell if she was impressed or not. The two groups had a rather awkward stare down after that statement. It lasted for five whole minutes until Kakashi broke the ice.

"Really now, would you have actually relied on your little friend there if I actually managed to kill you?" Kakashi asked to confirm his suspicions that been lingering for a while.

"Yes, I would have thrown Senbon into Zabuza-sama's neck, putting him in a near death sate while lying to you about being a tracker-nin of Kiri. That is what would happen if it weren't for the zombies," Haku spoke in her monotone, with her master shuddering at the thought of being in a near death state.

"Heh, so I guess all that stuff about ninjas being loyal and whatnot is a load of crap?" Tazuna opened his big mouth much to everyone's dismay.

"That is not entirely true you drunken simpleton." Haku said, a bit angry at the old man's comment. If only he knew the life of the ninja.

"WHAT YOU SAY!?" Tazuna's angered reply echoed throughout the entire bridge. Thankfully, Kakashi slammed his hand over his mouth to shut him up before he could say something more atrocious.

"Sasuke, take them out," Kakashi thought. _"Before drunky here is the end of me,"_ he thought glumly at that end part.

"With pleasure," Sasuke replied reading his kunai. "I'll start with the other one first. Who does he think he's fooling behind a mask like that?" The irony was that if the zombies hadn't shown up, they would have been fooled by it.

" _Even though those water clones were one tenth of Zabuza-sama's power, he managed to destroy them all. That is impressive, even for an arrogant fool like him,"_ Haku thought, stifling a chuckle at that last part. Little did she know that she succinctly summed up Sasuke in one sentence.

"Very well Sasuke-san, let us begin," the girl replied under her mask and began to spin in Sasuke's direction.

" _What's this!?"_ the Uchiha thought in a panic as he had never seen a technique like this before.

 **THROW! SPLATTER!** Haku was caught off guard when a Dusk Lobber bud suddenly hit her, abruptly stopping her attack. She looked behind her opponent to see Ino with a non-powered Dusk Lobber.

 **SHOOT! PHACK! FREEZE!** Haku retaliated, commanding her Snow Pea to return fire at the Dusk Lobber hurting it and slowing its movements. Kakashi took note of how the plants can hurt one another and looked under him to see if there were any surprise Potato Mines. Fortunately for him there weren't any and he resumed focus on the battle.

"I will fight with you later; this is a battle between me and him. Please do not interfere until we are done," Haku said sternly to Ino who knew better than to get in the way of a duel, so she calmly ordered her Dusk Lobber to back off as she made some Moonflowers.

" _That is not good. I'll have to be quick with Sasuke so I can get rid of her plants,"_ Haku thought in a slight panic as she knew what the Moonflowers did to Dusk Lobbers and Nightshades. And she did not want to face those odds. Before anyone could react Haku started going through hand seals. With only one hand.

" _WHAT!? I've never seen something like this!"_ Kakashi thought amazed at the display that Haku was doing. And considering that he is the master of a thousand techniques, that's saying something right there.

"Water Release: Thousand Needles of Death!" All of a sudden, the water where the water clones died in rose from the ground and shaped into senbon.

"Oh crap," was Sasuke's meek squeak as the senbons descended upon him.

* * *

 **Meanwhile back at Tazuna's house.**

The two thugs that worked for Gato decided to make their move after waiting for twelve minutes which felt like an eon to them.

 **CRASH!** The wall to the kitchen collapsed revealing Tsunami who was washing the dishes with a startled expression on her face..

"Tazuna's daughter huh? Well you're coming with us little lady," the smaller of the thugs said with a nasty smirk on his face.

"Not on your life!" Tsunami shrieked in terror and began throwing plates at the thugs which only irritated them.

"Don't bother with that crap. We're bigger than you, stronger than you, and have swords so unless you want to lose your head, I'd really recommend you come with us," the bigger of the thugs sneered with a "you better or else" tone, to get his point across to the woman. Needless to say, it worked.

"MOM!" Inari's shocked voice came from the stairway. He had heard the plates breaking and decided to investigate the noise.

"Inari! Don't come over here! Just run!" Tsunami shouted to her son, attracting the goons' attention to him.

"Should we take this one too?" Thug One asked Thug Two.

"Nah, Gato-sama said we only needed one hostage," Thug Two replied a bit disappointed.

"Alright! I get to waste something!" Thug One cheered as he began to brandish his sword from its scabbard.

"NO! I'm begging you! Take me, but not my son! He's just a boy! I'll do anything," Tsunami wailed causing Thug One to put away his sword.

"It's your lucky day kid. Your mom pulled through for you," Thug Two exclaimed as he tied Tsunami's hands behind her back and walked her out of the house. Inari lowered himself to the floor and cried.

"Damn shame. I was real eager to cut something," Thug One told his partner.

"You got your weekly dose of blood today. That should be enough to keep you occupied for a while at least," Thug Two replied, knowing of his friend's... "condition".

Inari was shocked at what he heard and cried even more in the belief that there was nothing he could do. But then his 'father's' words echoed through his mind.

" _if you really care about something, then protect it with your own two arms even if you have to put your life on the line! Protect it with both arms and courage!"_ Those were one of Kaiza's greatest quotes that was on his gravestone, which is actually a bit depressing if you think about it.

"C-can I be that strong too?" Inari questioned himself, standing up. The faces of his mother, grandfather, and Team Seven were flashing through his mind.

" _Father, I'm gonna take what you said and save Mom! No more moping around for me!"_ he thought determined all of a sudden, with puffy eyes. He had no idea where he got the inspiration from. Maybe it was from Naruto who was hyper as all hell, maybe it was the sudden flashbacks he was getting, but he was going to use it as he dashed outside where the thugs had Tsnami pinned on the boardwalk.

"HEY!" he yelled, causing the thugs to look slowly in his general direction.

"Well now. It looks like the kid grew a pair and come to save his mom!" Thug One jeered cruelly.

"GET AWAY FROM MY MOM!" Inari yelled and charged angrily at the thugs, not knowing what he was getting himself into.

"IRANI NO!" Tsunami screamed as the thugs pulled their cheap swords from their scabbards.

"Kids these days. They never..." But Thug Two didn't get to finish as he was pelted with red petals.

"GAH! WHAT THE HE... GACK!" the cry of surprise was uttered in vain as a red petal went into his open mouth and slid down his throat. It is unknown what Red Stinger Petals do when inside a human being so this revolutionised science in Gloom and Doom research.

 **PPPPPPPPHWWWWWTTTTT!** Apparently the petals cause flatulence when swallowed. Must be a mistake when the packet was created. Or they were fused from a Chilli Bean.

"BWHAHAAHAH!" Inari laughed at Thug Two who went red with both embarrassment and rage.

"DIE!" he yelled, not before being attacked with petals yet again. Due to the sheer amount of petals, he was shoved to the ground. Thug One looked behind him to see Naruto with a bunch of Red Stingers.

"Sorry about the fart! It serves you right for stopping me from going to the bridge!" Naruto taunted, making Tsunami face fault at that declaration.

"How'd you find us anyway!?" Thug One yelled at the blonde whose smirk grew even wider.

"Well, there were an awful lot of sword marks on the trees on my way, as if someone was practicing with a sword!" Thug One felt like slapping himself for leaving signs that he was on his way to the house. "Oh, and there was a dead boar too." Thug One slapped himself for real this time.

"No matter! JUST DIE!" he screamed and ran at the kid with his sword raised like a barbarian, chanting what seemed to be a war cry that put better war cries to shame.

"GET HIM!" Naruto ordered his Stingers, which gladly took advantage of the situation. It was at this very moment that Thug One realised... he done goofed.

"OH GO... AHHH!" As you would expect from a situation like this, he was put down a couple notches by all the petals. Thankfully none went into his mouth, otherwise things would have become really gassy. (And I mean gassier than a Chilli Bea, Stunion and Garlic combined and that's saying something).

"Are you alright brat?" Naruto asked Inari who was watching with awe.

"Y-yeah," he replied a bit shaken.

"And your mom?"

"She's sleeping. Keep it down or you'll wake her!" Naruto chuckled at that part. The little boy still had a lot to learn in this very cruel world.

"Well, as much as I would like to talk, I got a demon to beat down! You bet I will kick his butt! Believe it!" Naruto bragged and jumped in the direction of the bridge while dispelling his Red Stingers.

"Oh, you might also want to lock the house," he added as he reached the first tree to the journey to the bridge.

* * *

"Goddamnit Haku, just use 'that' Jutsu and end this otherwise we'll be the victims and not them," Zabuza ordered his apprentice, who had been fighting Sasuke for the past couple minutes, but due to the boy's equalling impressive skill, the battle was literally going nowhere.

"...Very well," Haku replied letting her unique chakra flow, causing the temperature to rapidly drop. "I'm sorry, I was really hoping I wouldn't have to use this Jutsu. It appears I was mistaken," she said putting her fingers in the tiger seal.

"Ice Release: Crystal Ice Mirrors!" All of a sudden, ice burst from the ground behind Sasuke and began to take shape of a mirror. To back it up, more ice mirrors appeared in a dome like shape around Sasuke.

" _What is this? I know some Ice Release users, but I've never seen a Jutsu like this!"_ Kakashi thought, shocked as to what he was seeing. Then again, he could just combine Water and Wind chakra to create this combined charka affinity, but such a thought never crossed his mind in all his life. Such as using Shadow Clones to do your paperwork.

"May the real battle begin," Haku declared while walking into a mirror, inadvertently causing massive brain malfunctions for everyone expect for Zabuza and herself. Speaking of Zabuza, he was in front of Kakashi who had rushed to try and save his 'prized' student.

"If you enter this fight, you fight me," the ex Kiri-nin warned menacingly, releasing some killer intent at the Leaf-nin who scowled knowing that a fight was inevitable.

"Now Sasuke-san, time to show what speed really means," Haku said and readied what appeared to be needles in her hand. Suddenly, Sasuke's sleeve was torn. Haku had thrown the Senbon so fast, it looked like she didn't do anything.

 **TWANG!** Sasuke's kunai flew out of his hand near Ino's feet as a result of a Senbon contacting with his hand. Ino looked at the kunai and Sasuke, and knew that while the Uchiha was an arrogant jerk, he didn't deserve to die. Besides, Kakashi would yell at her about teamwork if she didn't save him.

"Take this Sasuke!" she yelled, throwing the kunai into the mirror dome which was caught... in the hands of Haku who was poking her upper body out of one of the mirrors.

"I thought I told you to stay out of this," Haku said in a slightly angered tone as she threw the new kunai towards Ino, who roughly pushed Tazuna out of its way. However, Haku didn't see the red object flying towards her.

 **POWIE!** The Cherry Bomb managed to break the mirror that Haku was in, tossing her out in a heap. Only Team Seven knew who it belonged to.

" _The world's most number one hyperactive ninja has arrived at last. He certainly took his sweet time,"_ Kakashi thought as said blonde appeared in a burst of smoke. Obviously, he had jumped very high.

"You know how they say that heroes show up at the last second? Well that's me! Believe it!" Naruto bragged as the dust faded to reveal his kill me jumpsuit, slightly tattered. Unfortunately, he didn't get the reaction he wanted.

 **SMACK! FREEZE!** Naruto looked over just as a Snow Pea hit him dead on in the face, slowing his general movement. Haku knew of the plants that he didn't have so she decided to use his tools against him.

"Don't you use my plants on me!" Naruto yelled and he planted a Wall-nut which he used as a shield against the incoming frozen peas. Eventually he got close enough to slash the plants with kunai, killing them in one shot.

"You gave them to me Naruto-san. I have every right to," Haku simply responded, grabbing Naruto by the shirt and throwing him in the dome with Sasuke who was still tired from all the Senbon attacks.

"Nice going idiot. You would have been so much better if you stayed silent, but noooo. You just had to barge in like the dobe you are!" Sasuke ranted angrily at the situation he and his unfortunate teammate was in.

"Enough with the talk, let us continue this fight," Haku said stepping into the closest mirror and appeared holding Snow Peas in each of them.

" _He transported himself in an instant!? What kind of Jutsu is this!?"_ Sasuke thought in shock and amazement. Until he was hit by frozen peas from all the Hakus in the mirrors.

"Is that supposed to scare me!?" Sasuke demanded defiantly as the peas appeared to do no damage to him.

"No, that was to soften you up. For this." Haku responded grabbing Senbon out of her pockets and throwing them at the startled Uchiha, who due to his hindered speed, couldn't even try to dodge or move out of the way. He was only able to move once the needle rush had stopped piercing his body.

"Fire Release: Great fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted and breathed a fireball at one of the mirrors, resulting in a fierce blaze that rapidly spread to the other mirrors.

"Do you really think that will work?" Haku asked emotionlessly as the flames died down to reveal no damage to the mirrors. "It will take a lot more heat to destroy these mirrors," the girl declared.

"How about this!? SHADOW CLONE JUTSU!" Naruto roared ignoring Sasuke's protests to stop him from doing so, as fifteen Narutos appeared all ready to smash the mirrors to bits. "You have a hundred mirrors? Well a hundred of me will smash them all!" Naruto announced as Haku suddenly jumped from the mirror she was currently in, and into another one.

"If I don't stop you first," she said as an unintentional taunt, as all the clones were wiped out leaving the true Naruto to fall with a heavy thud.

"There's no point trying to destroy these mirrors. In my eyes, you're just moving incredibly slowly," Haku gave a quick explanation as how to she beat them so easily.

" _So that Jutsu's a bloodline technique. Should have seen that one a mile away,"_ Kakashi thought with mild embarrassment that he hadn't realised sooner.

"So what? That doesn't mean we'll give up! No matter what!" Naruto piped up despite the situation that he and his teammate was in.

"Your determination is to be commended Naruto-san. But I'm afraid that won't get you anywhere," Haku commented as she went for another attack. This one hurting more than the last.

"What about this!?" Naruto cried throwing another Cherry Bomb at another mirror smashing it to pieces, much to the surprise of Haku and Sasuke.

"Nice one dobe! Now do it some more!" Sasuke said forming a hand seal. "Fire Release: Great Fireball Jutsu!" A fireball blew out of Sasuke's hands and into a mirror, charring it into black.

" _How can this be? This is the first time anyone has broken through this Jutsu!"_ Haku thought with slight worry, as she saw Naruto plant some Wall-nuts around himself to protect him from any attacks that Haku might attempt.

 **POWIE!** Nobody was expecting the surprise Potato Mine which blew up yet another mirror, improving the chances of winning. Kakashi shuddered and looked underneath him to see if Naruto's prankster instincts were activated and he had planted a horrendous mine underneath him. Thankfully he didn't and breathed a sigh of relief which Zabuza caught note of, but decided to drop it as he figured it wasn't important. They then saw Haku's form being kicked out of a mirror.

 **FREEZE!** A whole bunch of frozen peas hit a single Wall-nut and even though the sturdy wall could take a beating, it couldn't stand against attacks from its own kind so it died relatively quickly.

"Oh cra..." But Naruto didn't get to finish his curse as his face and frontal body was struck by Senbon.

"Hyagghh!" Haku dodged a kick from Sasuke just as it was about to hit him, making the Uchiha prodigy lose his balance and fall over.

"I didn't forget about you. Not even once," Haku told Sasuke who grimaced and barraged a bunch of punches and kicks at Haku's way. Unfortunately, they were all dodged and the next thing Sasuke felt was his arm being violently twisted.

 **SNAP!** "GAHHHH!" As you can imagine, that would hurt quite a bit... Okay it hurt a lot. **SHOOT! THWACK!** A black seed hit Haku dead on the noggin', genuinely dazing her momentarily. Sasuke saw his chance and instantly took it.

"HYAAHH!" **CRACK!** The punch that he delivered put a nice fresh crack mark on Haku's mask ruining the once great artefact that she had greatly treasured for her whole life.

"Impressive, nobody has done that before in all the time I have fought as Zabuza-sama's weapon, You have earned my respect," Haku commended the leaf nins.

"Aw save that crap when we've beaten you up!" Naruto said as the A.K.E.E fired another black seed at Haku who swiftly dodged it. But the seed just bounced off the ground and headed towards Haku again. The girl was prepared and she dodged that one with relative ease. Just as the seed was going in for a third attack, she threw a Senbon, destroying it.

 **SHOOT! THWACK!** Haku's Snow Peas which were scattered aroundthe bridge after being forced out, fired upon the plant that was attacking their master and killed it with relative ease.

" _Really now. Out of all the possible scenarios to occur, I sure wasn't expecting this to happen. Ah well, let's see how it turns out,"_ Zabuza thought, a bit surprised that Haku would abandon what he taught him all this time. If his apprentice wins this skirmish, he'll take the plants off the two blondes and see how they work out for him back at Kiri.

" _I probably should do something, but Haku or Mr. No Mouth will kill me if I do! No, I'll guard Tazuna-san and fight if the boys are killed,"_ Ino thought while standing at the bridge builder's side, who was watching with equal interest as everyone else.

" _Hm. I thought those plants were only for killing zombies. Guess I was wro- wait zombies?"_ Kakashi thought sensing a presence behind him and turned and saw what was known to appear at the worst possible time.

A Flag Zombie leading a wave of zombies.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Kakashi yelled creating a dragon out of water and huling at the horde which offed some basics, but not some of the tougher zombies like the Conheads, Bucketheads, and Newspaper Zombies that were in the crowd.

"Oh great," Zabuza groaned, reacting to the sound of the Jutsu hitting the Zombies which caused him to turn around. "Hey kids, you might want to kill the fight and look over there!" he hollered to the youths who indeed stopped and saw the Zombies slowly advancing. Well more like heard them due to the Jack-In-The-Box Zombies that also appeared.

"Can this get any worse?" Kakashi moaned in agony in the situation they were in. Unfortunately for him, he met Karma as he heard clapping from the other end of the bridge. Zabuza heard as well and lowered the mist slightly, to reveal Gato standing there with a bunch of thugs.

"Well now, it appears you didn't kill those ninja and instead decided to toy with them! The deal is off Zabuza, not that I was going to pay you anyway," Gato said from his spot in the fog as if he was expecting Zabuza to be shocked. Instead the missing-nin laughed slightly.

"Oh please, I figured that out long ago. I was just testing their worth. But it looks like I'll have a fight after all because the party that's killing your thugs are here," Zabuza responded, gesturing to the other end of the bridge where Gato saw the zombies for the first time.

"Really now, have those cowards in that pathetic village actually have grown a pair and come here to face me!" Gato gloated mistaking the undead for the villagers.

"You might want to have a closer look Gato-baka," Haku said, smirking under her mask and Gato squinted under his shades to see what she was talking about.

"Meh, I don't care who or what they are. If they kill you, that's all I need to know," Gato sneered with his lackeys nodding in agreement. **SLAP!** That was the sound of hands colliding with foreheads. Specifically, the older ninja in the group which consisted of Kakashi, Zabuza, and Haku who understood what he was on about. The children however just fumed.

"YOU JERK! THOSE ARE ZOMBIES THAT'LL KILL YOU WHEN THEY'RE DONE WITH US!" Ino screeched, reminding everyone from Konoha of Sakura for some reason.

"Yeah, and I'm the godamn Raikage! Zombies aren't real brat. And I do not appreciate liars in the slightest bit. GET HER!" Gato yelled and two of his thuggish bodyguards charged forward with swords raised, ready to kill. Kakashi and surprisingly Zabuza, grabbed each of the thugs and threw them into the horde where the zombies began to feast hungrily upon their brains.

"Well Kakashi, it looks me and Haku are working with you," Zabuza stated, not expecting this to have happened in his entire life as a Jonin of Kiri. Well more of a missing-nin of Kiri.

"Alright fine, but only because we don't have a choice!" Kakashi said that last part rather quickly which Zabuza caught on to and rolled his eyes while brandishing his sword.

"Naruto, Ino, you guys take care of the zombies. Sasuke come and help us take out these guys," Kakashi ordered and the two blondes directed their plants to face the horde while planting some new ones like Red Stingers and Nightshades, while the Uchiha was at his sensei's side in an instant.

"Haku, help those brats," Zabuza ordered his apprentice who nodded and made a quick order to her Snow Pea's to attack the zombies. But what happened next she did not expect.

 **THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!** "WATCH OUT!" Ino and Naruto yelled at Haku who spun around to see a red armoured zombie charging at her. And it was only a metre from hitting her.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 7! Sorry if the battle was weak but I really tried my best on this so please no flames.**

 **If anyone can figure out what zombie appears at the end, congratulations! Same goes for anybody who knew what time period the zombies are from in each land.**

 **Please leave a review, feel free to PM if you have any questions, and I'll see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Welcome to chapter eight! Like all those other times, sorry if this chapter is weak in terms of writing.**

 **Pikminfan: Hey, you wanted it, you got it!**

 **Crazyman90: I already said in the first chapter, I'm not going to use Garden Warfare characters. Quite frankly, I just don't see how they'll work with the story.**

 **BrivantBirds: Thankfully I reposted the last chapter with the mistakes corrected. And rest assured, Naruto's learned his lesson about plant giving. Maybe. And as for your ideas of the chakra abilities of the plants, you actually helped me with some. Now all I need to do is work out abilities for the other plants. And as for a book about the types of zombies, you'll find out what I do about that in the following chapters.**

 **Guest: You guessed the right zombie! Keep in mind that I'm using the PVZ 2 version of it. Those charges are nasty!**

 **In fact, the first couple of sentences are the team meeting the zombie I'm talking about! It's a popular zombie so it should at least get some introduction.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

 **CRASH!** The All-Star Zombie crashed right into where Haku was standing, only to surprisingly reveal a log in her place. Well, surprising to the All-Star at least.

"Thank you both for warning me otherwise I would have surely died. I owe you my life," Haku thanked the two junior ninjas, who turned away embarrassed from the praise.

"You kids can talk later!" Kakashi yelled as he easily disarmed a thug that had the unfortunate idea of rushing at him. He was humiliatingly thrown off the bridge. Too bad nobody was brave enough to check if there were zombies under the water's surface, and he disappeared as soon as he went under.

 **THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!** The younger ninjas traced the noise to another All-Star Zombie that was charging at them, not caring if he was knocking down his fellow undead who were in his path.

"Oh no you don't!" Naruto yelled and threw a Wall-nut in the Football Zombie's path. **CRASH!** The All-Star's charge was apparently so strong; it could take out an entire Wall-nut in one hit.

"Brains..." The zombie groaned in a deep voice as it slowly trudged towards the children. Any and all plants that were currently on the bridge, fired at the zombie which was also shown to have extremely high defence, as it's football helmet was even tougher than the Bucketheads.

"How's it going there?" Zabuza asked as he chopped an opposing thug who rushed at him.

"Not good Zabuza-sama. This zombie is tougher than all the other ones and there's a horde of them," Haku told him as the All-Star started to sprint again, much to everyone's horror.

"Water Release: Water Dragon Jutsu!" Zabuza yelled and a water dragon emerged from the water and slammed itself into the zombie, knocking its helmet off and revealing that it had red eyes and black lines under them, like a typical sports player would.

"Uhh... guys?" Ino's terrified voice caught Naruto and Haku's attention. They saw her slowly getting overwhelmed by all the other zombies who had thought the All-Star had the kids dead in no time.

"CHERRY BOMB!" Naruto roared and threw a Cherry Bomb into the crowd, blowing up the attackers and turning them into ash. Well, all except the Newspaper Zombies who were rather angered that their 'crossword puzzle' was gone just as they were 'so close' to finishing. Just as they were about to rush and devour Ino, Haku threw a handful of Senbon at them, chopping their heads off.

"Ino! Fall back now!" Kakashi ordered watching and fighting at the same time. The blonde girl ran away from the horde as she observed her plants who were still in their current spots, get eaten right in front of her. Curiously enough, there were no remains when the Zombies finished and they resumed their slow but steady march towards the children.

"Certain kill Ice Spears!" All of a sudden, gigantic spikes made of ice appeared on the bridge's surface, impaling and killing some zombies. Naruto and Ino looked at Haku who because of the hand seal, confirmed to use the Jutsu.

"Hmph. Showoff," Naruto muttered under his breath as he planted a basic defence line of Wall-nuts, Repeaters, and Red Stingers.

* * *

Meanwhile, Gato was getting stressed when he saw how easily his cheap thugs were getting put down and the fact that the children weren't even paying attention to him in the slightest. He was about to order an all-out attack when he felt one of his high ranked henchmen who was standing at the very edge of the bridge facing away from the water, tap his shoulder. He was met with a very mean look that made him back away to the nearby cliffface at the side of the almost completed bridge, that looked climbable to those that wanted to try.

"What the hell do you want!?" Gato snarled at the thug who cowered a bit under his boss's threatening gaze, even though he was wearing shades that barely showed his eyes unless you looked hard enough.

"Sorry Gato-sama, but we're getting wiped out over-GAHHH!" A familiar looking hand reached up from climbing the cliff and pulled the thug down, where he got his brains eaten by the zombies that were lurking in the shadowed water.

"Well Zabuza, looks like those leaf ninjas just weren't enough huh, so you had to bring in these losers?" Gato mocked while looking at the zombies that emerged from the water's surface.

"Oh for the love of... those are zombies Gato-teme that hopefully will save me the trouble of having to kill you," Zabuza replied mockingly, swinging his sword in a side strike cutting down some more foolish thugs.

"Zombies aren't real idiot! In fact, this guy here will prove it!" Gato spat and shoved the thug, that had the misfortune to be standing near him, off the bridge and into the water. When he came up, he was mad.

"Why'd you do that boss!?" the swimming thug shouted at his short leader, who smirked evilly at his expense.

"Because you're gonna prove that zombies aren't real!" Gato replied laughing his head off, some of the thugs chuckling nervously with him afraid of what would happen if they didn't.

 **SPLASH!** Suddenly, a Basic Zombie wearing a yellow duck tube around his waist popped up from under the water. Several more appeared, with some wearing cones and buckets like the main zombies on the bridge.

"Uhh boss? A little help here?" the thug yelled catching the ninja's attention. The Wall-nuts held off the zombies while Kakashi, Zabuza and the three zombie fighters spared some glances. Needless to say, the new type of zombie rejected Kakashi's theory that the zombies couldn't swim.

" _Well there goes my idea of running off to a deserted island,"_ he thought as he turned his attention back to a brute running towards him, holding a pipe and screaming a brutish battle cry. He was sent to the dugout just as he was about to swing. The children however, just continued to watch the swimming thug be tormented by the Ducky Tube Zombies. Eventually, one got close enough to reach his head and push him under the water with little effort due to the thug tiring.

"AAAAAAAGGGGHHHH!" Gato watched in horror as the henchmen sunk under the water and the Ducky Tuber reached under and pulled up a dripping brain and hungrily ate it. By now, most of the henchmen protecting Gato realised the horrible truth and had multiple reactions. Twenty percent of them ran away crying and screaming. Another twenty percent turned pale and fainted. And about five of them did something that I can't really describe. The rest just looked horrified but stood their ground.

"Do you believe us now Gato?" Kakashi asked the business man. He was sweating a little as he finally saw the figures of the zombies that were being bombarded by Peas, Red Petals, and Black seeds, sappy leaves, and explosive buds from Naruto's, Ino's, and Haku's plants.

"Oh I believe alright," Gato said making the two Jonin, (well, one of them being a missing-nin who is on Jonin level anyway), wonder if there was really hope in the world. "Believe that they're a bunch of cannibals!" Maybe the civilians that populated this world had hope after all. Those fools running the so called Civilian Council back at Konoha could even have some **.**

"Well... you're almost right but you're missing something," Zabuza said as some of the thugs still hadn't learnt their lesson and charged at the missing-nin, only to get beaten down by a very large sword.

"They eat a certain part of your body," Kakashi tried to help Gato after seeing his blank expression, catching on that he still didn't get it. "I'll give you a hint: it's in the head area,"

"...the eye?" Gato tried hopefully. The two Jonin couldn't help but shed a large anime tear at the man's stupidity. There was no hope for the civilians of this world after all.

"THEY EAT BRAINS YOU IDIOT!" the Jonin roared as they reached their limit, and to prove what he and his 'comrade' was talking about, Kakashi rushed up to the slowly dissipating crowd of thugs, grabbed the nearest one he could get his hands on, and threw it over the bridge into the lake of Ducky Tube Zombies.

"Watch," came the gruff voice of Zabuza as he roughly grabbed Gato and forced him to look over the bridge, as the thug got easily downed by the zombies.

"T-that's not possible. It has to be one of those ninja tricks that you guys do!" Gato tried to deny the fact that he was wrong all this time.

"I've checked that, they have no chakra in them. Now do you believe us?" Kakashi questioned smiling under his mask. Zabuza also cracked a grin as well.

Gato sighed, knowing that there was no way he could talk out of this one. "Alright I'll admit it. Zombies are real and there's a mob of them trying to kill your kids and some are wearing a stupid second-hand floaty," Gato cracked, making the two Jonin smile under their masks and threw Gato back into his henchmen and continued to fight the disappearing thugs.

* * *

On the children's side, things hadn't changed much. It was just zombie after zombie after zombie, all of which got put down by the massive army of plants that Naruto, Ino, and Haku created. Of course there were some occasional difficulties.

 **SPROING! BOOM!** Like those insane suicide bomber zombies that loved to explode at the worst possible time, in this case, the Jack-In-The-Box Zombie blew up the line of Wall-nuts which was the only thing stopping the zombies from getting past.

"Grrr... I hate those things!" Naruto growled in the way that he usually announces things. He struggled to get some more sun from some newly planted Sunflowers so that he could put new Wall-nuts up, as a Newspaper Zombie dashed towards the boy all angry and paperless.

"Just grin and bear it Naruto-san. If not, I will use a senbon to sew your mouth shut," Haku told him, her patience with the boy's antics vanishing as a majority of her Snow Peas challenged him to retort to that. Needless to say, Naruto was scared as hell and redirected his focus to the same Newspaper Zombie who was angrily advancing towards a Red Stinger, which hid in its petals for extra defence.

 **CHOMPCHOMPCHOMPCHOMP!** The red flower was gone in three seconds flat. However, it was quickly avenged by its Red Stinger and A.K.E.E. friends and was down, not long after it ate it.

"Man, what got up that guy's butt?" Naruto quizzed as he finally got the line of Wall-nuts rebuilt... **CRASH! CRASH! CHASH!** Only for three All-Star Zombies to break it as soon as he was done.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Naruto shouted at the top his lungs, throwing a tantrum much to everyone's disbelief. He was so busy pouting, he didn't notice the Footballers approach him. Well, not for very long, as Haku's icicle spike Jutsu brought them all down in just one hit.

"You're right Naruto, he is a show off," Ino commented, as her shadow plants were throwing leaves and buds at the horde who were just doing their job. Haku sweatdropped under her mask as she resumed focus.

For a while, nothing special happened. It was just zombies getting put down by killer plants, Naruto complaining about Newspapers, Buckets, Exploding Jack-in-the-boxes, and charging zombies that killed the first thing they met.

"You know, this is getting kinda boring!" Naruto announced really loudly to the whole world, after an All-Star Zombie smashed a Wall-nut and he had to replace it... for the twentieth something time.

"I have to agree with you Naruto-san. Unless Gato dies right now, this will be a complete and utter waste of time," Haku drawled in an emotionless tone. If Naruto and Ino listened hard enough, they could hear a pinch of boredom under that voice. Not that that was important in any way.

"How many of these things are there?" Ino inquired a very good point. Haku slapped her herself for not thinking sooner. "I'll go have a look," she said jumping rapidly on the rail of the bridge and back again after a couple of seconds.

"There are no zombies emerging from the forest but there is a lot of them, I would say we killed about a quarter of them," Haku reported grimly.

"Great, well back to planting and zombie killing I guess," Naruto moaned as another Jack-In-The-Box Zombie blew up on itself, allowing for a paperless Newspaper Zombie to break through, while Basics, Coneheads, and Bucketheads ravaged on the Wall-nuts holding them off.

" _We're gonna be here a while,"_ Ino thought slightly amused, as she directed her Shadow Plants to attack the zombies.

* * *

Back with Kakashi and Zabuza, the thugs had finally grown a pair of brain cells and stopped attempting to kill the two Jonin, and instead tried to eliminate the zombie threat which was slowly leaving the water's surface, by the rocky cliff. How the zombies were able to climb the narrow surface is anyone's guess quite frankly.

 **CRASH!** The sound of an All-Star Zombie echoed surprisingly from the left side of the thugs, apparently the zombies had somehow managed to sneak past them without anyone knowing. In desperation, the thugs tried to beat down the zombie, only for it to easily eat a brain first. Apparently, these zombies' football helmets provided a decent amount of protection. When it finally went down with a deep grunt, the thug tried to kick it, only for it to disappear in black smoke and evaporative in the wind.

" _It HAS to be a ninjutsu or something, with it disappearing like that. They MUST have charka but they're keeping it concealed somehow,"_ Kakashi thought, trying to run a possible theory on what he just saw. Zabuza just sighed in disinterest and slashed a Ducky Tube Zombie who tried his luck in trying to climb up the cliff.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" a very loud scream sounded at the back of the crowed, catching everyone's attention. And they immediately wished they hadn't looked.

Marching over was perhaps the biggest zombie ever known to the ninja world so far. It was wearing a brown coat like the traditional normal zombies, but this one's was very close to snapping off any minute and hurting someone. It had a red collar around its neck, making Kakashi briefly wonder if the zombie creator got a hold of Inuzuka DNA somewhere along the line. It was also wearing blue pants and brown shoes which weren't damaged in anyway possible. That was surprising seeing that the Gargantuar of a zombie didn't rip them while he trudging onward. To top off the scariness, it had a small impish zombie in a trash can on its back. A disturbing fact was that the tiny zombie was holding a small lead on the Gargantuar, as though it was really controlling its movements.

"Wow... that is a big zombie," Zabuza mumbled under his breath as the Gargantuar raised its street pole and lowered it on a charging thug, who had the bright idea to charge thinking he could weaken it. He was flattened, leaving nothing but a brain where he was standing. An intriguing fact was that there was no body.

"Whelp, we're buggered," Zabuza grunted as he casually readied himself for battle. But he seriously doubted he could win against that thing, even it was a walking, dead, stupid hunk of meat.

"Well, let's see how things turn out anyway," Kakashi said as he readied a Chidori, which he had been saving in case he had to fight Zabuza, but now it looked like it got another purpose in its life.

"You do realise I'm still here right? Kakashi-sensei?" Sasuke asked from the sideline, while staring at the massive zombie with wide eyes. Indeed, poor Sasuke had been completely forgotten in favour of the two Jonin. He growled and thought about asking Kakashi for more attention.

* * *

"WHAT THE HECK IS THAT THING!?" Naruto cried as another Gargantuar crushed his Wall-nuts with very little effort.

"A big zombie that's GOING TO KILL US ALL!" Ino shrieked in surprise, as her Shadow Plants started to fire at the massive zombie proving that it could take a lot of hits.

"Focus your attacks on it and pray that it goes down," Haku ordered and began throwing Senbon at the Gargantuar, who naturally didn't even flinch from the needles.

"I got this! CHERRY BOMB!" Naruto shouted and threw the red bomb which collided against the Gargantuar, which killed the growing amount of zombies around it. But didn't kill the zombie itself. Instead it shook off the frozen effects it was suffering from Haku's Snow Peas and threw the Imp on its back... right onto Ino's face.

"AHGODITSONMYFACEHELPICANTSEE!" Ino shrieked, although it came out a bit muffled due the fact there was a zombie on her face and it was reaching for her cranium with difficulty.

"Hold on Ino! I'll get it off!" Naruto declared and pulled the Imp off Ino's face with difficulty and gave it a big kick into the getting smaller zombie horde.

 **KICK!** "WEEEEEEE!" Naruto looked where the sound was coming from and saw in horror the Imp was flying back in his direction.

"OKAY, WHAT WAS THAT!?" Naruto shouted, frantically looking for the culprit. The kicker was an All-Star Zombie, which Naruto learned, kicks the little zombies in your face.

"Naruto-san, I could use some help here!" Haku yelled. Because of the several distractions in the past couple of minutes, he didn't bother to repair the Wall-nuts which allowed the smaller zombies to break through. Right now, Haku was slowly backing up while using a Senbon to stab a Buckethead that was about to grab her. Oh, and the Cherry Bombs weren't fully recharged yet.

"CRAP!" Naruto shouted and directed any plants he had onto defending Haku. All of the plants were starting to get overwhelmed because of Naruto not repairing the Wall-nuts, and they were breaking up at this point. Zombies were waltzing through in order to retrieve their nearest daily brains, the first of which just so happened to reside in Haku's head.

 **SPUD-OW!** A surprise Potato Mine blew up the zombies that were blocking any escape route, which allowed Haku to quickly rush through the opening and to Naruto's side, where the last of the Wall-nuts were broken down and the zombies broke through quickly, swarming the group.

"FALL BACK!" Haku quickly ordered and the two Gennin she was working with nodded and ran like hell towards their superiors while carrying a single plant with them. The other plants were quickly eaten by the zombies.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, until he looked back and saw the smaller horde of zombies that were coming his way. "Actually don't tell me. I can see from here," he quickly said before turning back to the massive zombie in front of him.

"What do we now?" Ino asked shaking a bit from the shock. Tazuna quickly rushed to her side, rather angry at being forgotten all this time, but had the intelligence not to say anything that might get him killed.

"We kill this one and run like hell to get help. You'll never build this bridge with these things on it," Zabuza said, doing approximately forty five hand seals. "Water Release: Water Dragon!" A dragon made out of water suddenly emerged from the lake under the bridge, hitting the Gargantuar and briefly stunning it. It didn't seem to stop it though as it marched determinedly onwards towards the brains that it oh so craved. How it was going to put the small object in its hand without crushing it first was anyone's guess.

"Chidori!" Kakashi yelled catching the Gargantuar's attention, out of the corner of his eye watching Zabuza in case he did anything stupid and slammed the lightning ball into the massive zombie's stomach making it roar in pain. What he didn't expect it do however was to raise its pole over its head and slammed it into Kakashi.

 **THWACK!** The attack sent poor Kakashi flying over the group and onto the surface of the bridge into the zombie's path.

"Fire Release: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke shouted, hopefully trying to get back in the limelight. The fireball did its job, but it merely resulted in a crisp Gargantuar and an Imp for Sasuke's face.

"Kakashi-sensei!" Ino cried in horror as the zombie neared their master who was struggling to get up from the Gargantuar's attack.

"OH CRAP!" Naruto sprang right into action and planted a Lava Guava under the Gargantuar. **RAAAAAAGWWHHH!** A puddle of lava appeared and the zombie marched onward, not caring about its condition. This was proved even further when it slammed its pole into the ground where Haku was standing, who thankfully jumped away in time.

"UGH. UGH," The Gargantuar grunted just as its head fell off and its body limply to the ground and evaporated in a large cloud of dust.

"Finally it's dead! Now let's save Kakashi-sensei!" Naruto shouted as he rushed towards his downed sensei, reaching for his student who slung him over his shoulder and trudged back towards the group.

 **THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!** "WATCH OUT!" Ino screamed as her Moonflower, which she had saved, watched in horror as the All-Star Zombie charged towards the duo, intending to leave nothing but a pair of brains where they were standing.

" _Zabuza-sama, forgive me,"_ Haku thought as she carefully focused her charka onto the two leaf-nin with great difficulty and finally pulled her intended Jutsu off: a replacement jutsu.

 **CRASH!** The Footballer slammed right into Haku, sending her flying towards her master. She lay sprawled on the ground in a mess while Kakashi stood there wondering what just happened.

"Haku, WHY IN THE SEVEN SOON TO BE EIGHT HELLS DID YOU DO THAT!?" Zabuza thundered at his downed apprentice who was quick to get up.

"Forgive me Zabuza-sama, but I have good faith for these people and besides, nobody should die at the hands of these things," Haku replied pulling her mask off and revealing her feminine face, (everyone expect Zabuza and herself still thought she was a boy). She did some hand signs before blowing a thick breath of ice onto the zombies, freezing them solid in ice blocks.

"Fire release: Fireball Jutsu!" Sasuke yelled thinking that Haku was leaving the undead open for a meltdown. The fireball connected with some zombies melting them to a crisp. However, the heat reacted to the other ice blocks as they began to melt.

"Smooth move teme!" Naruto bragged as he quickly planted an A.K.E.E to fight off a Ducky Tube Zombie, that had laboriously made it up the cliff and was marching towards the group like a Basic. Clearly they were stronger on water then they were on land.

"Yes Sasuke, that wasn't a very good idea," Kakashi commented as he shoved a Chidori through an All-Star that was charging at him, killing it before it could hit anything. While it was charging, it knocked over the ice blocks, shattering them and speeding up the thawing process.

"Well what do we do now?" Ino asked, raising a very good point. Nearly all the zombies were frozen solid and the zombies in the water were ripe for the picking. She thought the zombies were frozen when she saw the Gargantuar's breaking out of their weak prisons.

"Zabuza and I will lure the big guys so we can kill them while you lot take care of the swimmers. We'll deal with the frozen ones later," Kakashi said directly as he watched the thawed Gargantuar's stagger through the maze of ice blocks towards the humans.

"I might recommend hurrying up with that plan. After all, we still got Gato-baka to worry about," Haku commented as she saw the short businessman cowering at the end of the bridge, as a Gargantuar approached him, ready to pummel him.

"Leave him. Let him get what he deserves," Tazuna growled, voicing his general opinion as well as another group of newcomers' opinion. The People of Wave were marching over with pitchforks, sticks, and whatever else they could get their hands on, which considering the state of their country wasn't very much, and they were watching with glee and slight confusion.

"HELP ME PLEASE! I'LL GIVE YOU ANYTHING! MONEY! WOMEN! WHATEVER! JUST SAVE ME!" Gato cried in desperation as the muscular zombie marched even closer towards the now terrified little man.

"You can give us your death monster! This is justice for all your crimes to our beloved Wave!" a merchant shouted causing a rally of cheers from the mob and even Tazuna, until Ino elbowed him in the stomach to shut him up. If the Bridge Builder actually bothered to look closely at the mob, he would have noticed Inari and Tsunami standing at the very front with angry expressions.

"YOU JERKS! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Gato screamed as the Gargantuar raised its pole and slammed. **BANG!** Much to the people's dismay, there was no body where the zombie landed. Instead, there was only a brain which the Gargantuar greedily grabbed and shoved down its throat before anyone realised what was happening.

"Thank you sir! You just saved us from a truly evil man! How can we ever repay you!?" a random woman asked from the crowd, as many more started yelling as well. _"Those idiots,"_ the ninja all thought simultaneously.

"BRAINS!" was the expected reply as the zombie marched towards the citizens, intending to make a delicious meal out of their brains. In fact, the other Gargantuars' in the horde all turned around and started marching towards the people as well, much to everyone's dismay.

"I honestly thought these people were smarter than this," Kakashi muttered as he proceeded to jump on ice blocks to stop the Gargantaurs'. Zabuza also leapt with him.

"Hey guys!" Naruto piped up and everyone looked to see a Red Stinger firing at a Ducky Tube Zombie, taking its cone off but begging to munch on it. The red flower hid in its petals for extra protection until it could get help. **CHUCK! SPLATTER!** The help came in the form of a Dusk Lobber Ino had planted next to her Moonflower, and because of three powered shot, it finished off the zombie with ease.

"I recommend focusing on the zombies in the water and in the ice so they don't become a problem later," Haku suggested as a Snow Pea she rescued fired at Ducky Tube Zombie wearing a bucket, quickly slowing it down.

* * *

On the other side, the Gargantuar had almost reached the citizens when two ninjas stopped it.

"Fire Release: Great Fireball!" A massive fireball hit the zombie making it roar in pain. It attempted to throw its Imp at Kakashi, only for him to dodge and give the tiny zombie a swift, lethal chop to the neck, killing it instantly.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING!? THIS GUY JUST KILLED GATO AND THIS IS HOW YOU REPAY HIM!?" a porky man shouted, running over to the Gargantuar intent on giving him a hug of gratitude. What he got was what the citizens didn't expect to happen.

 **SWING! CRUSH!** "UGH, UGH..." The Gargantuar grumbled, messily eating the brain before marching onward to the terrified citizens.

"I told you zombies were real! And did you believe me! Nooooo! You just had to accuse me of being a telltale didn't you!?" Inari shouted at the crowed, who recovered from their stupor as they saw the Gargantuar being put down by Kakashi and Zabuza.

"Alright we didn't believe you and we admit we were wrong! Does that get you to stop bragging and shut up!?" a random man the boy didn't even know yelled at him.

"... Yes it does actually!" Inari replied, not knowing that he had been duped in terms of speech as the citizens of Wave watched the show before them.

 **THUD!** Another Gargantuar bit the dust from Kakashi and Zabuza's teamwork. To put it simply, Zabuza would dose the zombies in water and then Kakashi would slam a lightning bolt through it, doing big damage. If that didn't kill it, then Zabuza would sneak up behind and slash at it with his sword until it did.

"Twenty... three... down... is... brains... mumblegrumble..." Zabuza looked behind him to see a newspaper thwack itself right into his face. Normally he would take the hit like it was nothing, but he knew better that there was a zombie behind it and jumped away.

"Ah... right," he muttered sweating a little as he saw the zombies breaking out of their icy tombs and march towards him and Kakashi. Those near the younger ninjas advanced towards them as they couldn't be bothered walking towards the two Jonin.

"And I'm running out of Charkra as well," Kakashi said matter of factly, he had somehow seemingly heard Zabuza's complaint. There weren't many zombies left, they covered only half of the bridge not to mention the few stragglers in the water, but if the ninja played their cards right, they could repel them from Wave and seeing that Gato was dead, free wave from their time of crisis.

"So we do this the old fashioned way?" the former Kiri-nin said, brandishing his sword ready for one last stand. There were only two Gargantuar's left. How bad could it be?

"Oh alright seeing as there's not much left," Kakashi sighed pulling out a kunai and infusing it with Chakra. He charged forward with Zabuza following suit.

* * *

"Are we almost there yet!?" Naruto yelled as yet another Ducky Tube Zombie wearing a cone like the Coneheads fell to a Red Stinger. It had been difficult getting defences up while holding off the zombies.

"Just about! And keep it down! Your voice is insanely loud!" Ino's shrill voice hurt his eardrums, the girl not realising the irony as to what she said. Haku and Tazuna just sweatdropped and resumed focus on the battle. If they listened hard enough, they could hear Tazuna munching on popcorn as if he was at the movies.

"Jeez... why are some people so serious?" Naruto muttered to himself as he made a Wall-nut to hold off a paper-less Newspaper Zombie, which was quite mad at the blonde. Well, at least until it got put down by a Nightshade leaf.

"Ehh, Naruto. Did you forget about those guys there?" Ino pointed to the frozen zombies who were beginning to approach the quarto. Well, those that weren't going after Kakashi and Zabuza. In fact, a certain horrible melody could be heard a mile away.

 **SPROING!** "Hahawashaahwah!" **BOOM!** The Jack-In-The-Box Zombie, otherwise known as a suicide bomber, did its job really well as a line of Repeaters that were once shooting zombies weren't there anymore.

"Are we almost done!?" Naruto whinged, not knowing that they actually were nearly done. Nearly all the zombies were dead.

Nothing special happened until the last zombie on their side had evaporated in the wind.

"YEAH! YOU KIDS ROCK!" Tazuna cheered thinking it was all over seeing Gato was dead.

"Actually Bridge Builder, there's still those zombies over there," Haku said, flabbergasted at the man's idiocy, as he looked down disappointed.

"But there won't be anymore when I'm done with them!" Naruto bragged pulling a Cherry Bomb out of... somewhere and ran towards the now fully thawed zombies, who turned to look at him with a hungry look in their eyes.

"SUCK ON THIS CREEPS!" was the cry as the red bomb landed underneath a zombie's legs as he looked at it with a confused expression.

"uuurrrrraaaaAAAAGHHH-" **POWIE!** The bomb blew up only a few Basics, Coneheads, and Bucketheads that were standing around, as well as knocking some surrounding zombies down. The zombie looked between the Jonin and the Gennin and one Chunin and split up into two groups for one last stand.

"BRAINS!" It roared as it marched relentlessly towards Kakashi and Zabuza, but then changed its direction to the younger ninja. Just as the plants were about to fire, the Gargantuar changed direction yet again to the two Jonin. Like before, this just went on and on and on until Naruto's patience, (not that he had any), reached it's imaginary limit.

"What is that humongous walrus doing?" Apparently, zombies could understand human speech as it looked at Naruto with a slight snarl and made up its mind which group it should target. This was evident in the way that it was moving slightly faster in its march.

 **SHOOT! SPLAT! SPLAT! THWACK! BURST! SMACK!** As soon as the massive zombie took eight steps towards the young people, their plants did the killing for them by firing normal and frozen peas, red petals, black seeds, sappy leaves, and explosive buds. It was pretty obvious to say the Gargantuar fell in five seconds.

"Well done guys, now just take care of thosecreepsand we can go home" Kakashi said, eager to get back to Konoha and catch up on some Icha Icha.

 **POWIE!** It was madness. With Haku's frozen peas, Ino's shadow plants, and Naruto's exotic plants, the zombies didn't stand a chance and sooner or later all of them were dust on the wind.

"Haku, take care of the swimmers and then let's get out of here," Zabuza ordered jumping to the cliffface, where he and his apprentice offed the remaining zombies and then vanished into the forest.

"Where'd they go?" asked Sasuke confused.

"Away from here. They're missing-nin Sasuke, if Kiri finds them, they'll be killed. We might see them again but who knows," Kakashi explained hastily, just wanting to get to some shelter and relax. But as usual, the civilians had to go and ruin it.

"HURRUH! GATO IS DEAD! LET US CELBRATE IN HIS GLOURIOUS DEFEAT AND HONOUR OUR NEW HEROES!" someone in the horde enthusiastically shouted, and there were many cheers as they rushed up to the leaf-nins, praising them for their hard work.

"Well actually, we didn't kill him. If anything, those zombies did and..." Kakashi tried to clear things up.

"I found Gato's credit card!"

"YES! NOW WE'RE RICH!"

" _They didn't mention the zombies!"_ was the thoughts of Team Seven as they were carried away by partying villagers.

* * *

 **THE NEXT DAY...**

Everyone was gathered at the now completed bridge as the now famous Team Seven were about to leave. Well, the key word being ABOUT, when Tazuna stepped up. Out of all the people in wave, he was the only one Kakashi could tolerate.

"Ninjas of Konohagakure. I thank you for your deeds in our country. You are welcome here anytime," he spoke seriously for once, surprising everyone - even himself. But everyone shook it off as they just cheered.

"Hell, I say we name this beauty of a bridge: The Great Naruto Bridge after the brat who restored our confidence!" Tazuna declared, earning the loudest cheers yet, as a sign was planted with the name. Kakashi couldn't help but feel proud of the boy who was being muffled by Ino so that he wouldn't blast her eardums. With those plants, he might actually stand a chance in the upcoming Chunin Exams!

"We are flattered by your praise! As of now, you are allies of Konoha, the village hidden in the leaves! You can come to us whenever you need help and we shall do whatever we can!" Kakashi said with an eyesmile. This time, the ground shook from the multitude of cheers.

"And with that we shall take our leave! Be careful of the zombies and be sure to call on us if they threaten you! Farewell!" Kakashi announced, as he directed his team to the forest where they were farewelled with various goodbyes. The copy ninja then threw a letter with Three Bloom and Doom Seed packets for the Sunflower, Red Stinger, Cherry Bomb, and Flower Pot. He had ordered them after the bridge battle. Don't ask where he got the money for it.

"HEY! WHERE'D MY RAMEN MONEY GO!?" his knucklehead student yelled from the trees.

"In case of zombies!" the copy-nin shouted before running off to join his team on the walk back to Konoha.

* * *

 **And that's chapter 7 done! To be honest, I had no idea where this chapter was gonna go, so I just made it a battle chapter. Sorry if it's too bland for you.**

 **Leave a review and I'll try to answer any questions and I'll see you in chapter 8!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Welcome to chapter nine! This chapter isn't really all that action based. It's just the return to Konoha and the introduction to the next arc. And don't ridicule me If Naruto doesn't talk much in his sentences, it just happened like that.**

 **Ultima-owner: I thought someone would never ask. To answer your question: Plant Food will somehow be incorporated into this story. I have no idea how I'm gonna do that however.**

 **Pikminfan: I actually plan on giving Naruto and maybe Ino more plants very soon. If you catch the drift on Ino's plants, then you probably know what there're gonna be. As for Naruto... you'll see.**

 **Naruto and Pvz don't belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Are we there yet!? I'm starving!" A certain hyperactive knucklehead groaned for the umpteenth million time much to the dismay of the people around him.

"Well Naruto, judging from the way we can see the village gates, YES WE ARE ALMOST THERE SO SHUT UP ABOUT IT BRAT!" Kakashi yelled, finally losing his cool after hearing the same question for twenty whole minutes.

"...Okay," Naruto replied, grinning a stupid smile while thinking about Ramen and Sakura.

" _Jeez, He MIGHT get through the chunnin exams if he doesn't get beaten up by the other ninja first,"_ Kakashi thought amused, as he pictured Naruto bragging to a bunch of Iwa-nin before getting a black eye, courtesy of a pissed off brute of a man.

" _Tch, what a dobe,"_ Sasuke thought as he went back to brooding about killing Itachi and power. He didn't get enough learning time and he didn't have enough plants. He thought about getting some, but decided he didn't needsuch weak things and instead thought up the brilliant idea of learning a dangerous Jutsu off Kakashi.

" _Note to self: get more plants to show off that Baka,"_ Ino thought as her thoughts drifted off to thinking about plants, her dad, the zombies, and something to eat. She reluctantly waited the five minute walk to the gate where two Chunin on guard duty were napping on the job. At least until she threw a pebble at them, jolting them awake.

"Halt! State your name, rank, and intention for coming to Konoha!" one of the guards, Kotetsu, shouted startled. He also prayed that they didn't catch him resting his eyes. If only he knew the horrible truth.

"Kakashi Hatake, Jonin, retraining from a S-rank mission from Wave with my Genin team," Kakashi said amused at the guard's reaction.

"AN S-RANK WITH THREE GENIN!? WHAT THE HE... Actually you know what? Go tell Hokage-sama. He'll be willing to listen," Kotestu said, pulling a lever lazily while his colleague pulled another one. The massive wooden gates creaked open allowing access into the village. As soon as Team Seven passed through, they quickly closed the gates and went back to snoozing.

"Kakashi-sensei, can we stop and get some ramen? Plllleeeeaaaassseee?" Naruto begged, even getting on his knees praying style. Kakashi thought about it, ignoring Naruto's pleas and had an idea.

"Sure Naruto, you can go get some. You're dismissed for the day," the Jonin said and the blonde took off down the street while chanting "ramen" all the while. He turned to his two other students who looked perplexed.

"You two can go as well. I need to talk to the Hokage alone," Kakashi told them and they took their separate ways: Ino down the restraint district to find some food and Sasuke back to his apartment. He would stay in the Uchiha compound if he could, but it would bring memoires back. Bad ones too. What he did in there, no one knew, as he closed all the doors and windows when inside.

"*Sigh* how am I going to explain this to Hokage-sama?" he muttered to himself as he looked over the things that increased the C-rank mission's ranking: Zabuza and Haku, two missing-nin from Kiri trying to kill Tazuna, an increase to an A-rank for sure. And then there were the zombies. At first he thought they weren't dangerous, but as he saw more unique types of undead, he realized that they were not to be understated. Those creeps buffed it to an amazing S-rank mission. If he was in charge, he would make it an SS-rank mission. But he couldn't because he wasn't in charge of handling mission reports.

"Kakashi-senpai!" he looked behind him to see an ANBU approach him excitedly. He sighed heavier than he did before and Shunshin'd to the Hokage's tower, much to the ANBU's dismay. When he appeared in the old geezer's office, the first thing he noted was that Sarutobi hadn't noticed him and was... reading Icha Icha.

"Wow Ero-Hokage-sama, I thought you were better than this," he commented, startling the perverted god of shinobi as he scrambled to hide the book in a drawer in his desk.

"Says the one who has his nose dug into Jiraiya-kun's book everyday," Sarutobi countered, his wrinkly old face red from embarrassment and something else.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Anyway, I just came back from Wave with my team," Kakashi quickly changed the subject which the old monkey man caught on, but let it go.

"And seeing as you're here instead of the mission briefing building, I take it there were some complications?" Sarutobi said rising an eyebrow.

"Well yeah. Turns out the bridge builder had Zabuza Momochi and his sidekick after him by some guy called Gato who was terrorising the place," Kakashi reported. The Professor certainly found this more interesting than Icha Icha or paperwork.

"An A-rank missing-nin against three out of the academy Genin? Did the kids go up against this sidekick you mentioned?" Sarutobi asked knowing Kakashi would have handled him well.

"Well Sasuke and Naruto did the second time we met him. I fought Zabuza when we first encountered him, but there was... a group," Kakashi replied, filling the interest meter in the old man and the hidden ANBU assigned to guard the Hokage.

"I see. And who exactly is this group that you speak of?" came the expected question. Kakashi struggled to find the right words and looked around the office to make sure no one else was listening.

"Hokage-sama, I am going to ask you a question and I want you to answer it very carefully." The Jonin was up close in the old man's face to the point that he was breathing on it. "Do you believe in zombies?"

Silence. Even the birds outside the window stopped chirping as the Hokage gazed deeply into Kakashi's grim eyes. Errr... eye.

"And why would you ask a thing like that, I do ask?" the monkey man asked, stifling a laugh at the question while also having a lingering suspicion remembering those reports a couple of days ago.

"Because believe me or not, we actually saw some." And then Kakashi told the old man about the undead. More specifically, the unique ones like the Newspaper, Jack-In-The-Box Ducky Tubers, All-Star, and Gargantuar zombies as he thought the Basics, Coneheads, and Bucketheads weren't worth mentioning.

" _It's just like in those goddamn papers. A violent man with a newspaper, a man dressed in red. I wonder if the other countries have these 'zombies' as well?"_ Sarutobi thought, inwardly cursing the paperwork to hell while he brought out the reports from under his desk.

"What I'm about to show you is an S-rank secret Kakashi, until it is revealed to the public or I say so otherwise," Old Man Hokage said as he handed them to the copy-nin who read them very thoroughly. Under his mask he smiled as he reached the report about the so-called dinosaurs in the Land of Swamps.

"Really Hokage-sama? Dinosaurs? Alive? After the meteor? Do you take me for a fool?" Kakashi asked before bursting out laughing and rolling on the floor hysterically, much to the old man's and the ANBU's dismay.

"ENOUGH IMBECILE!" Hiruzen boomed releasing some killer intent to shut the laughing man up. _"Works every time,"_ Sarutobi thought mischievously while complaining that it didn't work on paper.

"So you don't believe that dinosaurs are alive again? That's fine but there's no need to make such a big deal out of it," Sarutobi said and started to throw a kunai at the door scaring away Koharu, who just happened to be walking by and decided to listen in until then. "But what about the odd people in there? Hm?" the old man challenged.

"...Alright I digress, those are probably zombies. I recognise one of those geeks with the box from two weeks ago," Kakashi replied looking at a blurred picture of an Arcade Zombie pushing its box over somebody in the Land of Tea. "But isn't this good for us in a way? I mean, Iwa and Kumo have been after our heads for some time now and should we just let those zombies deal with them?"

"That is true. But what if they start a Forth Great Shinobi War? (Somewhere, a masked man felt like punching someone all of a sudden for stealing his idea). What if because we didn't help them and they somehow survived. There would be countless deaths either from zombies or from them," Sarutobi explained very carefully to Kakashi who thought this over.

"*Sigh* Alright you got me. But before I get out of here and leave you to your business, there's something else you should know," Kakashi started.

"Hurry it up, I'm missing my 'me time' if you catch my drift," Sarutobi said causing Kakashi to sweatdrop inside.

"You see... actually you know what? I'll hold off on it seeing as you're busy. I'm just gonna go now," Kakashi said, quickly shunshing away to Kami only knows where. Sarutobi sighed and brought out his book when all of a sudden, papers appeared on his desk.

"GRAHAHHHH! DAMN PAPERWORK!" the old man roared as he headdesked on his desk and cried his heart out. If only one of his students were here. A pervert, a legendary sucker, and a snake man all sneezed wondering who could possibly be talking about them.

* * *

"Hey-hey Sakura-chan!" Naruto had finished his twentieth bowl of Ramen, much to the horror of everyone watching, before finally deciding he had enough and left and saw the crush of his life. He didn't notice her strained sigh as he walked up to her.

"Oh hello Naruto," was her quiet reply which Naruto somehow heard.

"Hi Sakura-chan! How's it going?" Naruto asked not really knowing what to ask next.

"Well, I finally got away from my team! Shikamaru sleeps all day and it's my job to wake him up whenever he's slacking off! And Choji, he might actually be okay if he doesn't eat those godamn chips everyday of the week! Asuma-sensei's the only decent one around here even though he smokes! I tried to get him to stop, but he just doesn't listen!" Sakura rambled on about her time in Team Ten although Naruto wasn't really listening. He was just eyeing the pinkette in the face, taking in every detail about her even though he had been in the academy with her for four years.

"And how about yo... ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME BAKA!?" Sakura cried, hitting the boy in the noggin and making him fall to the ground in pain, much to the amusement of the villagers and hidden patrolling ANBU watching the confrontation.

"OW! I am now..." Naruto weakly groaned as he staggered back up, a bump on his head from Sakura's demonic strength.

"Good. So what have you been up to all this time?" the girl asked the boy.

"Oh, we just went on a mission to Wave," Naruto said cheerfully as if he hadn't been hit on the head by an anvil.

"And how did that go? Did Sasuke-kun kick butt?" Sakura asked fantasising about her crush. In Sasuke's apartment, the raven haired boy suddenly felt very uneasy.

"Well, he did... some stuff. It was actually me, Ino, and Kakashi-sensei that did the butt kicking!" Naruto said with a fox like grin which was funny since he had a fox inside of him. It must be a coincidence or something.

"WHAT!? YOU LIE! SASUKE-KUN IS BETTER THAN ANY OF YOU!" came the screech thatblasted the poor Naruto's ears as well as everyone else in five mile radius.

" _Fangirls..."_ all the ninja watching the confrontation thought, as they thought about sending her to Anko and Ibiki to whip that fan girlish way out of her. But they couldn't for two reasons. One, her mother was on the council and the last two ANBU who tried five years ago lost their hearing and had to retire of being a ninja overall. And there's the fact that Sakura could make a LOT of noise. Even when there's a gag over her mouth. It might be a trait to the Haruno clan, but who knows?

"Yeah well does he have super plants that can kill zombies?" Naruto challenged. The funny thing was, Sakura didn't even hear the zombie part. She was too busy focused on her crush.

"Sasuke-kun doesn't need any of this plant do-dah that you're babbling about! I heard that he can breathe fireballs the size of my love for him!" the so called banshee yelled as ninja around literally facepalmed or banged their heads on the nearby table or pole.

"Well can he make this?" Naruto just said smiling all the while making a Cherry Bomb and shoving it to his crush's face. The girl on the other hand just reeled back in disgust at the bomb.

"EWWW! THAT IS THE MOST CREEPIEST AND MOST DISGUSTING THING I'VE EVER SEEN IN MY ENTIRE LIFE!" the banshee screeched as she did the one thing that would prove to be a mistake: she slapped the Cherry Bomb.

 **POWIE!** Both Naruto and Sakura weren't expecting the explosion. Well, Naruto knew that it exploded. He just didn't know that it would if someone other than the creator were to make contact with it.

"...wow..." Naruto groaned as he landed on the ground in a charred mess, his jumpsuit a brilliant ash gray.

"Damnit Naruto you baka! You didn't say that it would blow up you jerk!" the equally charred girl shouted at the still dazed boy, who was still on the ground.

"Well you're the one who didn't ask about what it does!" Naruto countered jumping back up and brushing off his injuries like he hadn't been hurt at all.

"Oh yeah? I bet you can't even do a simple Jutsu!" came the rather harsh retort. If Sakura was talking to a ninja from Kumo or Iwa or even Ame, she would have a black eye in three seconds flat. Naruto however, didn't catch on and instead put his hands in a seal.

"Shadow clone jutsu!" **POOF!** There were five Narutos standing there, all wearing the same orange jumpsuit. If Naruto had did that to every known land mass, ocean surfaces, and buildings, the earth would be covered up in yellow due to the blonde's hair colour.

"You were saying?" the Naruto's asked in union as they suddenly vanished in puffs of smoke.

"Uhhh..." **BANG!** Thankfully Sakura was spared from having to apologise to Naruto as a smoke bomb went off. Only whoever did used too much smoke. The smoke unravelled to reveal three kids, two boys and one girl coughing like mad. Naruto recognised one of them as the Hokage's grandson.

"*Cough* I think *cough*you used *cough*gunpowder Konohamaru," one of the kids, a boy wearing a pair of smart folk glasses commented.

"Hey kid, what's all this smoke about?" Naruto questioned the kids snapping the back to attention.

"Well boss, me and my friends decided to make our very own ninja squad now!... introduction time guys," Konohamaru hissed at his friends, who nodded and went into their unique poses which they spent an hour making.

"I'm Moegi! The sassiest and prettiest Kunoichi in preschool!" the girl making a Kawaii face.

"I like maths! Algebra especially! My name is Udon, the smartest Shinobi in the preschool!" the boy in the glasses said rearranging a pencil tucked behind his ear.

"NNNNNNNEEEEEERRRRRDDDDD!" someone shouted in the foreground making Udon grow a massive tick mark on his head.

"And I'm the leader! Konohamaru Sarutobi! The future sixth Hokage of Konoha! And in this group, we're the Konohamaru corps!" the self appointed leader declared, getting into some sort of introduction pose along with his "retainers". Naruto smiled and pointed at their foreheads.

"What's with the goggles and why do they look so much like mine?" Naruto questioned. They did indeed look like the stupid goggles he used to wear before he graduated from the academy. He never actually used them once though; he thought they looked cool on him.

"Well you used to wear goggles boss! So we're following in your footsteps!" Konohamaru explained excitedly. Little did Naruto know, but the Honourable Grandson of the Honourable Third Hokage managed to break into his apartment and steal his goggles. His grandfather saw on his crystal ball, but decided not to do anything about it as deep down, he hated those goggles.

"Uh huh..." was Naruto's reply as he suddenly felt the need to buy some more plants. He didn't know why, but he felt that they would come in handy in the near future.

"Hey boss, why are you so down?" Udon asked. He didn't know where the "boss" came from. It must be from being with Konohamaru.

"I was about to get something! Well, more like several things because I want to. Besides, I need to get training done so yeah! But what do you guys want?" Naruto told/asked the kids whose moods took a 360 degree turn.

"But boss, we were gonna play ninja today! You said so last week!" Konohamaru protested with his partners in crime nodding in agreement. Sakura was in shock, she didn't know what to say at that statement. The hidden patrolling ANBU just chuckled.

"Oh yeah! Well, I might as well, seeing as you're not going to bother me unless I say yes," Naruto agreed accepting the hard truth.

"Really? Kids playing ninja even though they're already ninja? That's the dumbest thing I've ever heard in my entire life!" a new voice bragged in an arrogant tone. The voice came from a boy wearing black and curiously had purple make on. I mean war paint on his face. He also had a scroll on his back. Interestingly enough, he wore a headband of the hidden sand village, Sunagakure.

"Oh go easy on them Kankuro. They're just kids," a girl wearing a pink dress with some cross hatching materiel on various parts of her body, said. She also had a headband of Suna around her neck.

"Ah come on Temari. We have some time to chill and HE'S not around so we might as well teach these kids something," the newly revealed Kankuro jeered, cracking his knuckles while grinning evilly.

"What are you talking about? We're not playing ninja! Boss is actually teaching me stuff!" Konohamaru shouted in protest which didn't bide well with Kankuro. This was proven by the fact that he was now holding the Sandaime's grandson by the collar of his shirt which, as you can imagine, hurt quite a bit.

"How dare you brat! How's this for a lesson!" Kankuro drew his fist back. "Fist, meet brat! Brat, meet fi..." **SHOOT!** Before the Suna-nin could deliver the punch, a black seed hit him dead on the noggin staggering him, resulting in him dropping the younger kid.

"SCRAM YOU GUYS!" and with that, the Konohamaru Corps ran off away from the whole confrontation. Meanwhile, Temari, Sakura, and the figure hidden in the tree were puzzled over where the seed came from and looked around curiously as if it was searching for attacker was revealed to be an orange plant known as an A.K.E.E with a broad smirk.

"What in Kami's name is th..." **TWACK TWACK!** Two red petals hit him fair and square in the behind causing him to yelp and charge at the Red Stinger that did so. Unfortunately for him, the plant hid itself in its petals causing Kankuro's fist to bounce right off and get a small bruise. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse, it did.

 **RRRRAAAAAAGGGHHHH!** Kankruo didn't know why, but he suddenly felt the ground very hot for some reason. Like lava. "Err... you might want to look down dear brother," Temari's voice confirmed his suspicions as he saw a puddle of lava. And he was standing right in it.

"YEEEEEEEOOOOOOOWWWWW!" came the screech that echoed throughout the entire village. "HOT HOT HOT! cried Kankuro as he danced around frenziedly like he was on fire.

 **SHOOT! SPAT! FREEZE!** A frozen pea hit the poor suna-nin in the face causing him to turn blue and move slower which made him look like he was moon-dancing.

"How does that feel ehh!?" Naruto yelled at Kankuro, who finally flipped. He got out the scroll which contained his most powerful weapon and was about to open it to show the brat what it means to be laughed at. But before he could, a swirl of sand appeared between him and Naruto. When it faded, there was a red haired boy with a gourd on his back.

"That's enough Kankuro!" the boy snapped causing the other boy to withdraw his puppet hastily. "You're an embarrassment to our village. If you weren't my brother I would have killed you." Sakura gasped at that statement while Temari just sighed as if this was a daily thing.

"I-I'm real sorry Gaara! It's just that there was-" "Shut up or I'll kill you right here right now," the newly revealed Gaara snapped at his brother, who paled and cowered behind his sister - who did a better job of hiding her fear than her brother - as he turned towards Naruto.

"I apologize for my brother's behaviour. Rest assured, he will not be doing anything like that while we're here," Gaara told Naruto who looked at him suspiciously.

"Yeah? And just who are you anyway?" Naruto demanded, causing Gaara to scowl at the blonde's attitude.

"My name is Gaara. Gaara of the Sand. And who are you pray do tell?" Garra responded in the same monotone, while making a joke for the first time in his miserable life surprising both his siblings.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Future Hokage and gardener! Believe it!" the boy introduced himself making the Suna-nin raise an eyebrow.

"So you are the one who created those plants thatrepelled my brother?" Gaara confirmed getting a nod from Naruto. "I see..." the red head mumbled. He would have to keep a close eye on him.

"Excuse Gaara," Sakura started, shaking slightly as the boy turned towards her. "But why are you here?" Gaara's mood dropped considerably. Temari and Kankuro decided to step in so that Gaara wouldn't kill the pinkette.

"We're here for the Chunin Exams and seeking asylum," Temari answered earning shocked looks from any ninja that wasn't from Suna. "You don't know? Mummies have come back from the dead to kill us all!" Kankuro added his two cents, with Temari bonking him on the head.

"At least he thinks they're mummies. To put it simply, these... things dressed as mummies have taken over the desert of Suna. But here's the thing: they eat human brains! If you ask me, they're more like zombies dressed as mummies if anything. Anyway, they thought Gaara was the cause of it all, so the Kazekage, our father, banished us, thinking that if we left, they would go away. It didn't work and now that village is probably dead in the sand," Temari explained, mentally spitting on her village at the end.

"And if you excuse us, we'll be on our way to the Hokage. Farewell. Come my siblings," Gaara ordered walking off with his brother and sister following slightly afraid in pursuit towards the Hokage tower.

"What was that all about?" Naruto asked dumbly completely forgetting what Temari told him.

"Damn it Naruto! Can't you remember anything!?" Sakura screeched in anger and disbelief. You can pretty much guess what happened next.

* * *

"And so the Chunin Exams will begin in ten days from now. If you wish to nominate your Gennin team, do so now," Sarutobi said to the Jonin that were gathered in his office.

"I nominate team eight of Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame for the chunin exams," Kurenai spoke first. Everyone honestly didn't look all that surprised.

"I NOMINATE MY YOUTHFUL TEAM OF NEJI HUUYGA, TETEN YUKARI, AND ROCK LEE! YOSH!" A certain spandex wearing Jonin shouted at the top his lungs. This did not go unheard by his team who was waiting for him outside.

"THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI FOR NOMINATING ME FOR SUCH A YOUTHFUL EVENT! MY FLAMES OF YOUTH SHALL OVERPOWER THE UNYOUTHFUL COMPETITORS THERE! YOSH!" A youthful scream sounded outside, much to the displeasure of his two teammates.

"I HAVE TO GO NOW HOKAGE-SAMA! MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS NEED ME! DYNAMIC EXIT!" As soon as he was done, there was a nice hole in the wall where Gai was once, leaving the Hokage to shed a tear at the property damage. Thank Kami for him that Asuma snapped out his stupor and did his thing.

"I'm gonna nominate my Team Ten of Sakura Haruno, Shikamaru Nara, and Choji Akimichi," Asuma's raspy voice declared, surprising everyone in the room. Even his father.

"Well what do you know Smokey? You actually bothered getting up off your lazy behind and actually started teaching kids for once?" a random Jonin mocked with a slight smirk on his face. Asuma scowled at the nickname.

"Yeah well these things happen when youhave a banshee on your team," the smoker replied shuddering as did everyone else, knowing of the dangerous weapon that is a Haruno's voice. They might not be a ninja clan, but their voices are the equivalent of a thousand nails on a chalkboard. "Don't tell her parents I said that," he said quickly just to be safe. He always was nervous around her mother in particular.

"I nominate Team Seven of Ino Yamanaka, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki," Kakashi said boredly, deciding to spare Asuma anymore torture - much to his relief. The entire room fell into stunned silence. Well, all expect the Hokage who knew of their little adventure in Wave.

"And here I thought this team wouldn't work at all. Enlighten us Kakashi, who has been the star student of your group?" he decided to toy with everyone in the room knowing who the two prime candidates would be. Obviously everyone else thought it would be Sasuke. How wrong they were.

"I know what everyone's thinking, so prepare to have your minds blown," Kakashi said with an eye smile causing everyone save Sarutobi to tense up. "My top pupils are Ino Yamanaka and Naruto Uzumaki,"

"...what," Asuma stated blandly, the surprise evident is his eyes. "What about the last Uchiha? Doesn't he earn a spot on your top list?" Kurenai questioned, her eyes lowering from the surprise.

"Well... you see, Naruto and Ino have gained some very... interesting abilities," Kakashi said, his eye smile somehow growing even bigger if that was possible. Now everyone was interested.

"Well what are they?" a special Jonin asked everyone else's question.

"... I don't feel like telling you," the copy-nin simply said much to everyone's disbelief. "But I'll give you a hint: it's... organic." Now everyone was starting to become angry at his crypticness. But before anyone could retort, he was gone in a shunshin. The Jonin all sighed heavily, knowing that there was no point in trying to chase him since there would be a lot of racket if they tried to break down his barricaded chained door.

"And one last thing before I dismiss you all," Sarutobi started getting everyone's attention once again. "I have increased guard posts around the village due to increased... incidents happening in the elemental nations." Rest assured, any thoughts about bolting out of there were long gone after that.

"What kind of incidents, dad?" Asuma asked, slowly puffing his cigarette and decreasing his lifespan by two days.

"Usually violent attacks and Asuma-kun. Some even end in death." Everyone turned grim at that. "So before I let all of you go, I would like to remind each and every one of you to report to me if something suspicious pops up the village. It can be ninja from another village or a just a brawl, but I don't feel like taking chances," Sarutobi waited a minute for his speech to sink in. "That's it, you're all dismissed. Get out of here." The Jonin quickly left not wanting to upset their leader. As soon as they were gone, Sarutobi pulled his beloved Icha Icha from his desk and quickly read a page.

" _Friggin secretary not wanting to me read my precious..."_ the old man groaned inside his head as his secretary peeked through the door with a slight glare and back again. Sarutobi moaned as he started filling out the paperwork. He prayed that something would happen to get him away from the demon. He had no idea that something was closer than he thought it would be.

You see, while he was filling out the papers, in training ground 44, also known as the Forest of Death, a crack in time and space opened up. It was like the one in the club incident two weeks back; expect this one had the image of a pain cemetery.

"Brains?" an All-Star zombie asked as he lumbered close towards the mysterious portal. The next thing he knew, he was in an unfamiliar forest, but the smell of brains was plent-a-full. He groaned as a Newspaper Zombie appeared behind him not looking from his paper even once. They then hungrily homed in what was the nearest source of brains: a squirrel who had no idea what was going on right now. There was nothing left of it fifty seconds later.

* * *

 **The next day...**

"Hi team!" The ever so eccentric voice of Kakashi startled the impatient Team Seven out of their wits. The late-nin was startled himself when a pea hit him in the back of the head.

"HI YOURSELF! WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU FOR TWO HOURS!" Naruto and Ino shouted at their sensei. Sasuke just glared at his teacher.

"Yes well, not only did I put my underwear in the wrong drawer. Again. But I also had to sign paperwork to get you in the Chunin exams," Kakashi told his story, calming the Gennin while the man himself looked around hastily as if he was on the lookout for someone.

"Sakura-chan did say something about a test to prove our ninja skills. Is this it?" Naruto asked remembering his conversation with her the other day.

"Yes Naruto. Now, I would like to train you, but the other Jonin are after my head so I'll do it tomorrow," the angry mob of women all saw Kakashi and charged.

"Youhaveafreedayseeyoutomorrow," Kakashi said quickly before shunshing away. The mob groaned before resuming their search.

"...What the heck's his deal?" Naruto asked dumbfounded at the display.

"Our sensei's a damn pervert. That's what," Sasuke groaned before marching off to a random empty training field to brood/train for the upcoming exams.

"...oh great, are the males in this town a pervert?" Ino asked out loud. If only she knew about Icha Icha and its audience.

"Yeah... right. Anyway, I got to go get some new plants! Bye!" Naruto announced dumbly before running off with a pieces of paper in his hand ready for writing.

"*Sigh* That baka is going to be in for it one day. Now that he mentions it, I probably should complete my collection as well," Ino said to herself, running off to her father's house to "ask" for the rest of the shadow family plants as well as some new ones.

No one had any idea what was coming.

* * *

 **And that's chapter nine! Don't ask me what the new plants are going to be as I want to keep that a surprise for next chapter.**

 **Leave a review and a question that I can answer, and I'll see you in chapter ten!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter ten is here! I just realized that this is the ONLY Naruto and PVZ fic that has the most chapters. So yeah, pat on the back for me.**

 **Pikminfan: How did you figure that out? I just can't guess!**

 **Ultima-owner: I might as well clear this up now. Even though the zombies are in the deserts of the Land of Wind, the Hidden Sand Village is still fine. They haven't made a move on the village... yet. And as for the Dinos, I honestly don't know how to describe them. Oh well.**

 **Naruto and PVZ don't belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"So remind me why we're here again?" the agent asked his colleague, his face hidden by his straw hat. The person next to him sighed.

"This is the last time I'm telling you this, you microscopically brained automaton," the first agent growled angrily at the rather cruel remark. "We're here because from what I heard from leader-sama, the Kyuubi's Jinchuuriki has gained an ability which he used to fight off what our leader thinks is the undead. So he has sent us here to analyse him," the second agent explained, while trying his best not to beat his partner's head in for his idiocy.

"Alright fine. But there's no need for the insults you damn performing monkey," the second agent tried to counter the rather harsh comment sent his way. The first agent just smirked on his normally emotionless face. The two travelled in silence for awhile until the second agent brought up a conversation.

"I heard the Kyuubi beat your former teammate Zabuza and his new apprentice," the first agent stated. He had picked this info up from a fellow colleague who was sent over to Wave to see what had happened there and find out if it would interfere with their plans. Thankfully, Wave was of no concern to the organization the two worked for, and left it alone.

"Tch, Zabuza-teme-san never was the brightest bulb in the book. He probably shouted something about how he killed all those kids and dived into a sword," the former Swordsman of the Mist grunted, unimpressed with his former ally.

"He didn't kill him," the sconed agent broke the news for him.

"Oh. Hope he gets gutted by Yagura then," the former Kiri ninja growled, making his companion raise an eyebrow.

"Isn't that a bit harsh, even by your standards Kisame?" the second agent questioned his thoughts to the Monster of the Hidden Mist.

"Yeah well it serves him right for taking my girl away from me. If you were in my place Itachi, you'd understand," Kisame responded rather angrily. Itachi just lowered his head trying to shake off the bad memories that happened in his former village.

"Just shut up and keep walking," Itachi said quietly, his partner smirked and thankfully decided to keep his big shark like mouth shut. Yes, the two members of the recently formed Akatsuki were on a spy mission on Naruto Uzumaki. Pein had sent them in hope that he could harness Naruto's new ability for his own. Not that he told them that.

"And I hear your brother has a giant stick up his butt which you shoved," Kisame joked despite the threat given to him. To be honest, he had no idea that Itachi even had a brother, as he, along with the other members of Akatsuki (well expect for a select few of course), thought that the Uchiha killed all of his clan. He only found out yesterday when Zetsu told the entire crew about the Wave mission. Naturally much to his displeasure, he was bombarded with questions and thought he had even gained a new fangirl from the way the only female member was staring at him very intently. But then again, she usually had this emotionless look on her face so he wasn't sure.

"Don't you ever make that statement about sticks, behinds, and Uchihas ever again. If you do, I'll trap you in Tsukuyomi with a naked Zabuza," Itachi threatened, making Kisame wisely shut his mouth. He may have a big shark mouth, but he wasn't stupid and knew when to quit.

" _Hopefully the curse of the sticks has vanished in my generation,"_ Itachi thought nervously and sent a silent prayer to Kami that it did. (Somewhere else, a certain old Uchiha was not so lucky as he felt a sensation in his butt. And he was in a meeting with Pein as well. "...!? #," he cursed before rushing off to the nearest bathroom and took his cure for the curse of the sticks, much to his 'employee's' confusion.)

But back with Itachi and Kisame, they were at the gates of Konoha where the more serious one was consulting with the guards.

"No we are not here for the Chunin Exams despite how interesting it sounds. We are just travellers looking for a place to rest," Itachi used the common Akatsuki excuse that was used throughout the members whenever they neared a village. Thankfully for him and his partner, Izumo and Kotetsu didn't recognise Itachi or Kisame nor had they read the bingo book.

"Very well, just don't do anything stupid or we'll throw you in the interrogation departmentwith our top interrogators." Kotetsu cast the only warning before pulling a lever along with his partner to open the gates. Not however before Kisame popped his question.

"Excuse me, but I've heard the interrogators here are the best the Elemental Nations has seen so far?" he asked as he had heard a rumour recently and decided that this would be a good time to see if it was true.

"Are you kidding? Anko Mitarashi was the former student of Orochimaru the Snake Sannin and nobody has walked away from Ibiki Morino without getting scared for life! Like I said, you have a death wish if you cross those two," Izumo said before lazing around again. The two Akatsuki members both frowned as Itachi never knew that the snake man had apprentices before when he was in their group, and Kisame because he had knew of Ibiki as the bane of Kiri. One of the now retired Kiri Jonin found out the hard way in the Third Shinobi World War.

"Oh thanks," was Kisame's quiet reply before catching up to Itachi. He didn't know where they were going, but he just hoped Konoha hadn't heard of Akatsuki yet or else there would be hell to pay for them.

* * *

 **PUNCH!** That sound just happened to come from the academy where the Chunin exams were to take place. Well, it would if it weren't for two Chunin blocking the entrance who had just knocked a green spandex wearing kid to the ground to his teammates.

"Really? You want to take the exams, but you can't even get by us? I think I hear your momma's calling for you," Bully Number One jeered to the nervous Gennin, who looked at the bullies with scared, angry, or indifferent looks.

"Hey, we're supposed to go in there. Please let us through before this turns nasty" a bun haired girl tried the negotiation route. All she got was a knock down to the ground alongside spandex kid.

"Hey man that's harsh!" a random Kumo Gennin protested against the Bully's actions, to which he just scoffed.

"You call that harsh? Just you wait until you actually try the exams. Then you'll know the true meaning of harsh," Bully One exclaimed, his smirk not fading once.

"Yeah, this event will probably kill you, hurt you for life, or even drive you insane! Face the facts, you kiddies are just not ready for this!" Bully Two said, with the same nasty smirk as his friend. Don't ask how his threat managed to strike fear into the Genin's hearts as some started to regret even coming to Konoha.

"Oh please, stop making fools of yourselves by getting rid of that Genjutsu. We're on the second floor when we're supposed to be on third," Sasuke said walking up to the Bullies. The Bullies and the hidden Jonin and ANBU just sighed in disbelief as the two Bullies undid the illusion to reveal they were on the second floor and not the third.

"That Genjutsu was supposed to weed out the weaklings idiot. And now the punishment," Bully One growled lunging at Sasuke with a kunai. The last Uchiha just responded with a kick to intercept. **CRASH!** At least it would have if not for the spandex wearing Gennin who decided to get up suddenly and intercept the two attacks and throw the attackers off balance cancelling their attacks.

"Please no fighting until the actual exams. It is most unyouthful for such a thing to perform," Spandex Boy said in a polite yet stern tone. Sasuke and bully one just looked at him curiously, as his teammates walked up to him. One of who was not happy.

"Damnit Lee! We were supposed to keep our skills a secret! And you just had to spoil it all didn't you!?" the other male in his team scolded the newly revealed Lee. As for the other male, he was a Hyuuga if the eyes weren't a giveaway.

"I know, but it is most unyou..." "Forget it Neji, it's over," the bun haired girl told the now named Neji as he glared at Lee before backing down. However, Lee started walking towards Ino with a slight hint of red on his cheeks.

"My name is Rock Lee. Are you perhaps Ino Yamanaka?" Lee asked the girl who was obviously freaked out by his appearance. And no one could blame her either.

"Err... yeah I am. You have... really bushy eyebrows," Ino said slowly, not sure if he would be offended or complimented by that statement.

"I take after my youthful sensei. Now..." He took a deep breath in preparation for what he was about to say next which was going to be big from the looks of it. "Will you go on a date with me Ino-chan?! I shall protect you with my very life and soul!" Lee declared with a thumbs up which most people considered a nice guy pose.

"Sorry, but I'm not looking for a relationship right now," Ino responded politely as she could, bowing her head. _"That and you're too weird!"_ she thought shuddering a little which thankfully, he didn't catch.

"I see. Thank you for your time," he said a bit dejected before focusing on a certain pink haired girl who had just arrived.

"Hey, who are you?" Neji asked Sasuke, making Naruto fume at the lack of attention directed at him.

"I believe it's courtesy to give your name first," Sasuke replied with a hidden sneer. He didn't mean to play gentleman, he just wanted to show up the stuck up Hyuuga, which seemed to work.

"How dare you! You are talking to Neji Hyuuga! The Hyuuga prodigy of the side branch of the Hyuuga clan!" Neji snapped before storming off in a mad temper. Tenten looked at the rookies before taking off after her mad teammate.

"Why doesn't anybody notice me?" Naruto thought, taking depression a bit too seriously.

"Uhh... let's go and get our forms signed," Ino said breaking the awkward silence. The trio nodded and climbed up the stairs to the real third floor.

"Lee come on!" Tenten yelled at her other bushy browed teammate who was still standing there in thought.

"You two go on ahead. I shall catch up," Lee said as he ran in the direction of Team Seven. While everyone was distracted, the bullies hid behind a door and undid their henge revealing themselves to be Kotetsu and Izumo, the two guards at the gate.

"So those are the dimwits that Kakashi and Gai were talking about. Gotta say they weren't all that bad," Kotestsu said to his partner who nodded in agreement.

"And it's back to the dug-out for us..." Izumo groaned along with Kotestsu, breathing out a moan before jumping out a window to their 'hideout'.

* * *

Back at the office, Sarutobi was nervous. Right now, he just signed a very important document that meant war if he didn't sign it. The paper was permission for all the hidden villages to compete in the Chunin Exams hosted in Konoha this year.

"Damn council for doing this to me..." he groaned inside his head. However he had just signed the document so he couldn't back out now. This meant that Suna, Kumo, Kiri, Kusa, Ame, Taki, the new villiage of Oto, and even Iwa were coming to Konoha for this event. And if things couldn't get any worse, they did.

"Hokage-sama! Tsuchikage-sama has arrived and is requesting an audience with you!" An ANBU appeared in the room and exclaimed in horror as the old man literally banged his head on the paperwork he was working on.

"Send him in. If any of you do anything stupid if he doesn't, it's on your heads," he ordered sternly to his hidden ANBU who got the message and nodded, not wanting to cause a Fourth Great Shinobi War. As soon as he finished, an equally old man entered the door, glaring at Sarutobi the entire time. Behind him was a young woman who was also glaring at the old man with spite. It is common knowledge that Iwa doesn't know the meaning of "Forget and Forgive".

"Hello _Hokage-Sama,"_ the Tsuchikage spat the name as if he was looking at the Fourth Hokage's tombstone. "My name is Onoki and this is my granddaughter Kurotsuchi. I must say it is a surprise that you even bothered with us considering what the Namikaze scum did to us."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Tsuchikage-dono. But having Iwa compete was not my idea. It was the elders who suggested that I gather the hidden villages to arrange peace treaties. Speaking of which, would yoube willing to forge one right now," the old man told the other old man, who just scoffed. Kurotsuchi just glared harder.

"The day Iwa forms a peace treaty with Konoha will be the day cats learn to walk on two legs. Not to mention there's no way in the now eight hells I'm doing anything with the country that killed three quarters of my village's forces," Onoki said firmly to make sure that the point got across to the monkey man, who thankfully got it. He even started releasing killer intent.

" _Don't you ever learn you damn geezer?"_ Sarutobi cursed Onoki's clouded judgment.

"Very well Tusuikage-sama. How about..." "No deal Hokage-dono," Onoki snarled, knowing what he would say next. Sarutobi sighed and they both waited for their next pair of guests to arrive. Ten minutes later, the same ANBU from before entered in a hurry.

"Hokage-sama, Raikage-sama is here," he stated breathlessly and left as soon as he was done. A couple seconds after that, a huge brown muscular man came in.

"Hello there Hokage-dono. I'm A, the Fourth Raikage of Kumo," he declared proudly as another brown man hopped behind him excitedly.

"Yo say ho! I'm the rip rapping Eight Tailed Killer Bee! Wheeee!" the man known as Killer Bee badly rapped, causing the other two Kage to sweatdrop.

"And that's my 'brother' and Eight Tails Jinchuuriki, Kirabi. Or 'Killer Bee' as he likes to call himself for some reason," A explained before turning to his brother.

"What's with the terrible rapping?" Kurotsuchi bashed Bee who reeled back in mock shock.

"Hey hey hey! My raps state of the art yo! If yo don't like it, then suck it up! Fool ya fool!" Bee rapped. Badly. By this point, even A had enough.

"Bee," he started, leaning close to the man's face. The two Kage could have sworn they heard a creaking noise. "Get out. Now,"

"Woah woah woah! Don't close your cool bro!" Bee rapped. When he saw the look on his brother's face, he decided it would be a good time to hightail out of there. "BEE AWAY!" he shouted and jumped out the window and bounced away on buildings somewhere. Most likely to a club to perform and rap. Unfortunately, the first one he ran into was still being repaired after the Hair Metal Gargantuar incident from a couple of weeks ago smashed a hole in the stage.

"Ah yo serious bro!?" Bee rapped to the worker who told him this while catching another rappers attention.

"Oh hell no boi! Yo call that crap rap!?" a shockingly offensive stereotypical black rapper snapped at Bee and the two started a... rap off. But cut back to the Kages, the Hokage and Raikage to be specific, as they were talking about a possible treaty between Konoha and Kumo. The Tsuchikage just glowered at the Hokage with his granddaughter. Just as A was about to say something, guess which ANBU showed at the door.

"Hokage-sama, Mizukage-sama has arrived," Tenzo said before getting out of there in fear of Onoki. Now the Kage were interested as they had just heard that Kiri had finally stopped its little bloodline war issues and a new Mizukage was selected. The Godiame Mizukage came in through the door. It was a woman in her early twenties with long auburn hair which covered one of her eyes. Behind her was a tall man with an eyepatch over his left eye.

"Greetings fellow Kages. My name is Mei Teumai the newly appointed Muzikage," the Muzikage tried to make a good first impression on her fellow Kage. "And this old man behind me is my advisor Ao." The eyepatch man choked.

"Old man!? You brats don't know to respect your elders darn you! Why back in my day..." But thankfully for the youth of today, a stern look from Mei shut him up. Sarutobi and Onoki grinned slightly amazed that there was someone who understood them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mei-chan!" the Raikage boomed, giving her a good natured slap on the back. Mei thankfully was understanding and didn't kill him. Yet anyway.

"Yes... it's a pleasure to meet you too Raikage-dono," Mei awkwardly replied, her back aching from the slap.

"Muiukage-dono, I am going to pop the million dollar question now: did you win the war?" Sarutobi did indeedbecause the other two Kage were wondering that as well.

"We won. Well, we didn't really kill Yagura-teme. We found out that he was under a Genjutsu of some sort. When we asked him who cast it on him, he didn't remember," Mei said angrily, Ao nodding in agreement, his face emotionless.

"And what happened to the fourth Mizukage, pray do tell?" Onoki asked getting into the conversation.

"He's sitting inBlood Prison for two years. Should be a life sentence if you ask me, but the goddamn council said so otherwise," Mei growled making the Kage grimace at the mention of the idiots who ruin their lives and many others.

"Hokage-sama, Kazekage-sama has arrived," Tenzo rushed back in, sweating from running back and forth before doing what he hoped would be the last time. And through the door came a man wearing a mask with green robes.

"Kazekage-dono. I trust your trip was well?" Sarutobi asked the mouth-covered man.

"It was well. There were no troubles," the Kazekage grunted, sitting down. _"And I hope you rot in hell old man,"_ the Wind Shadow thought in a very unprofessional manner.

"Is anyone else coming?" Mei asked.

"No, this should be all the important people. Taki and Kusa's leader had to look after their villages. Hanzo the Salamander flat-out refused to come. And it is unknown about Oto's leader, if they don't arrive by the first Taijutsu match, then so be it," Sarutobi told the five Kage who nodded.

" _And good thing too, less competition the better,"_ Onoki and A thought simultaneously. Mei and the Kazekage simply looked indifferently upon the situation.

" _If only you all knew he was right here sitting right next to you..."_ the 'Kazekage' thought evilly, which wasn't like him in the slightest.

"Before we get to the paperwork," cue groans from all the Kages,"I would like to know, have you been seeing anything... strange in your countries?" Sarutobi asked, referring to the zombies and hoped that when he revealed them to the Kages, they would take it well. But right now, they looked rather uncomfortable.

"Well now that you say it, wooden ships have just been crashing into our ports causing damage to boats and some civilians. I sent some ANBU, not that there's very much in Kiri to investigate. They came back saying that there were dead pirates on board. It might be a trap by the man who put Yagura in that damned Genjutsu," Mei said in her formal fashion which she used around important figures like the four other Kages. Thankfully they didn't notice.

"That is certainly odd indeed Muizkage-dono. It wasn't until two days ago that I banished my son for terrorising the deserts with these undead mummies of his," the Kazekage put in hiscountry's problems.

"You banished you own flesh and blood? And what the hell do you mean by undead mummies?" A asked, shocked at the Wind Shadow's unnecessary cruelty.

"Mummies have been appearing all over my beloved Deserts making foot trade nearly impossible. And I never did like my son, not with that damn demon inside him. When his blasted siblings supported him, I kicked them out as well," the 'Kazekage' explained emotionless. _"And this was before I killed the real Kazekage. Needless to say, that old man put a massive hole in my invasion plan until I learned he would be coming here on his own,"_ the disguised man thought, cursing the man for thinking such a thing. Indeed, this man was actually one of the biggest traitors ever known to the shinobi world: Orochimaru. And he was disguised as the Kazekage to lead Oto in a joint invasion against Konoha along with Suna. But they had no idea that the real Kazekage was dead and this one was an imposter.

"You got rid of your Jinchuuriki huh? Not a smart move Kazekage," Onoki said lighting up a bit. He never liked Suna. He didn't hate the village, he just didn't trust them. And now that their tailed beast was gone, they were open to invasion. He wondered if he could contact Roshi and Han again.

"May I tell my tale?" the Raikage asked and everyone nodded which he took as a cue to continue. "Well, some of you might already know this, but there's been an increase in the sheep population of Lightning Country. I'm probably just overreacting, but there's something I don't like about it," A finished and Sarutobi looked around to see if there were any Hyuuga of the branch family around. Thankfully there weren't any and he relaxed.

"Ah please! You lot don't know what's going on in my country!" Onoki snapped, suddenly catching the undivided attention of the other four Kages. "Earth country's farming rates has gone down by fifty percent in the last two weeks," he grumbled calming down as he was expecting the look of shock on everyone else's faces. Even Orochimaru's eyes widened under his disguise, he hadn't heard of this yet and decided to tell his right hand man to keep a look out for anything else suspicious.

"Anyway," Onoki started afresh, clearing his throat. "Farms in my beloved country have been destroyed. Everyone seems to claim that killer chickens have eating the farmers' brains. Everyone in Iwa thinks it's part of an invasion plan by Konoha to finish what they did in third war," Onoki explained, glaring at Sarutobi and releasing some killer intent, which the monkey man wasn't fazed by at all.

"Tsuchikage-dono, I swear that we are not trying to invade your country at all. _If that one-eyed twit is trying to start something, I'll kick his behind all the way back to Shodaime era,"_ Sarutobi said, mentally cursing his rival and former teammate. If only he knew of his innocence and the real force behind the annoying clucking devils.

"You better hope so Hokage-BAKA," the Tsuchikage spat, standing up from his seat. It was pretty clear he was done with this meeting. "Because you still have to answer to me if you do." With that he stormed out the door, granddaughter in tow.

"I hold no hatred for you Hokage-dono, but if you are up to something, we'll be the first to know and counter if you try anything," the Raikage said sternly as he got up. "Now we've got this pointless meeting out of the way and I don't feel like doing any paperwork, I'm gonna stop Bee from traumatizing people," A said, leaving and praying that his brother wasn't doing what he thought was doing.

"I can see through your mask Hokage-dono," the 'Kazekage' said next. "You just want to get to the formal businessanother time. That is perfectly understandable. I shall take my leave as well," he was the third one out the door. _"Until we meet again sensei. Until then..."_ Orochimaru thought thinking about dissecting the monkey man.

"I trust you shall depart as well Mei-san?" Sarutobi asked the Mizukage, hoping for her to stay to keep him distracted from the paperwork.

"I might as well. There's nothing here for me and Ao for the time being," she said getting up and leaving through the door with the war vet following behind her.

"Godamnit," Sarutobi cursed before reluctantly submitting himself to the mountain of papers that had been under a Genjutsu to not make him look bad. But really, the Kages noticed it, but probably guessed what it was and decided not to bother telling him.

* * *

"DAMNIT LEE! YOU KNOW THAT JUTSU IS SCRITCLY FORBIDDEN UNLESS IN A DESPERATE SITUATION!" a Turtle shouted at Lee who looked ashamed of himself. You see, he had challenged Sasuke to a spar and the Uchiha found out the hard way that his attacks were pure Taijutsu. And the next thing everyone knew, Lee was pulled away from his fight by a giant turtle.

"I am sorry..." Lee muttered softly. Not that The Turtle heard him. _"I can't believe I lost to this creep! With my Sharingan too!"_ Sasuke thought angrily. He had never been beaten before against another kid his age so this was a big wake up call for him.

"Enough talk Lee! Are you ready for the punishment?!" The Turtle snapped, causing Lee to look up in horror.

"I... yes I am," he said after a moment's thought.

"All right! He's all yours Gai!" The Turtle declared and it vanished in a puff of smoke. In its place was an... older version of Lee.

"HEEEEEYYYY Blossoms of youth! Is life treating you good!?" the elder Lee shouted much to everyone's that wasn't his mini me's, horror.

" _He has even bushier eyebrows than Lee does! Is that guy his dad or something!?"_ Naruto thought in disbelief at Gai's appearance.

"Lee..." Gai started reeling his fist back while Lee braced himself for what was coming next. "YOU IDIOT!" He punched Lee right in the cheek sending him flying across the room. Not even Sasuke could come up with a snide remark to this. He could only watch as Gai made his way over to the downed Lee who looked up at his sensei.

"Lee... Don't ever use that technique unless necessary. Got it?" Gai ordered and Lee nodded his head. "In that case... ALL IS FORGIVEN! I KNOW THE PRESSURE OF BEING YOUNG!"

"THANK YOU GAI-SENSEI! I SHALL DO ONE-HUNDERED LAPS AROUND KONOHA ON MY HANDS TO RE-IGNITE MYDAMPENED FLAMES OF YOUTH! YOSH!" Lee screamed to his sensei who couldn't' be any prouder.

"OH LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!"

"LEE!

"GAI-SENSEI!

"LEE!"

"GAI-SENSEI!" And they hugged. Oh lord, did they hug. They hugged so hard, that a sunset complete with roaring waves appeared in the background behind them.

"..." Team Seven just stood there with a gobsmacked expression on their faces. Sasuke tried to see through the sunset with his Sharingan, only he couldn't. This certain type of what was believed to be a Genjutsu couldn't be dispelled at all. Ino and Naruto just tried to reboot their brains from the horror.

"Hey Youth flowers! You wouldn't happen to be Kakashi's team would you?" Gai's deep voice snapped them out of their shock-like state and two had the bright idea to just nod and don't start a speech about youth. But of course, there just had to be one who had to reply.

"Yeah. Do you know Kakashi-sensei ?" Naruto asked earning him a head slap and a "don't start him!" from Ino. Sasuke just glowed at having to endure the bushy eyebrowed man's voice for longer.

"Know him!? He is my eternal rival! Curse him for being so... hip!" Gai said raising his fist into the air in a "CURSE YOU!" style.

"And how has that worked out for you?" Ino decided to take the ultimate chance and start the Taijutsu master.

"...It is great! I am one of the only people in the entire world to defeat Kakashi! ONE WIN MORE THAN HIM!" Team Seven was surprised at this statement. THIS guy beat their sensei!? "Well, Lee and I would love to stay and chat, but my apprentice has an exam to win! Farewell and may your flames of youth burn bright!" With that, Lee and Gai were gone. Just like that.

" _Was that a Jutsu or his speed!? That guy moved so fast I didn't even see him move!"_ Sasuke thought in amazement and slight envy, because he lost to a guy wearing a green spandex and giant eyebrows.

"C'mon, let's get to the exams before Kami only knows what happens next," Ino said while pulling her two teammates down several hallways to room 301, where Kakashi was waiting patiently for them.

"Ah good, you're here. Especially you Ino, if you hadn't shown up, Naruto and Sasuke here wouldn't be able to compete at all," Kakashi droned in his usual bored tone.

"Wait, why?" came the natural reply from the girl with the expected confused face.

"All Gennin participating have to be in teams of three. That's how it always has been," Kakashi responded, resisting the urge to just leave them and go home.

"But wait, wasn't deciding to come here our choice!?" Naruto blurted out, raising another question which Kakashi didn't say when he first signed them up.

"Yes it was. I just wanted to see if you and Ino actually had the courage to show up," Kakashi replied. Naruto fumed a little and while the copy ninja was enjoying him rage, he didn't notice the potato like plant underneath him.

"But anyway, before you kids go in, I just want to tell you something," Kakashi started his leaving speech. "Naruto, Ino, and Sasuke... I'm proud of you all," that brought smiles to the young Genins faces. Well, a ghost of a smirk in Sasuke's case. "When I first saw you, I thought you were the worst things I ever received in my life. But due to recent events, I'm clearly mistaken. I now couldn't ask for a better team, no matter if you fail or not. Good..." **SPUD-OW!** "Good night. Wake me up for my barber appointment," the Jonin finished dumbly collapsing from the shock of the Potato Mine.

"We won't let you down sensei! You can be sure of that!" Naruto declared swinging the door open only to receive a massive amount of killing intent.

"...woah," was all the blonde got out before he and his team staggered in and learned against a wall to stabilise themselves from all the attention they were getting.

"Hey, is that who I think it is?" an Iwa-nin whispered to his team, referring to the blonde.

"Nah. If HE had a son, we'd a known by now. Just get over it, HE'S dead now. He can't hurt us anymore," his teammate replied while also looking at the blonde. Their only female teammate just leered at him. She wasn't the only one looking at Naruto however.

"SO that's the guy that defeated Zabuza-senapi..." a Kiri-nin muttered observing the blonde. They had known as they encountered the missing-nin and his apprentice during an escort mission. The masked Jonin claimed he wouldn't be humiliated by a brat wearing orange again and jumped away somewhere. Naruto matched his description perfectly.

"He's probably strong despite his stupid jumpsuit. I mean, it's screaming "kill me!" a random female Kiri girl said, picturing Naruto wearing the Jonin attire in Kiri.

"Ugh... I didn't take you for one of those types Oboro," the first Kiri-nin muttered shaking his head.

"H-hey! That's not what I meant Takumi!" Oboro snapped, hitting her teammate on the head and making him reel in pain. Like stated before, they weren't the only ones observing Naruto.

" _Is it just me, or does that chakra seem familiar?"_ a green haired girl from Taki thought as she focused on Naruto.

" **Really? You call yourself a Jinchuuriki, yet you can't recognise another one?"** a voice inside her head stated, unimpressed.

" _HEY! How was I to know that he's a Jinchuuriki!? Which one is he anyway?"_ the girl asked the voice, who sighed and focused on the blonde.

" **He looks to be holding the Kyuubi. Now next time you want to know which tailed beast is in someone, you find out your damn self,"** the voice told her before rudely cutting off connection between them.

" _Stupid bug..."_ the girl thought, making the voice twitch an eye in its cage before going back to its slumber. She wasn't the only Jinchuuriki in the crowd.

" _Say Nibi-chan, is that boy carrying a tailed beast as well?_ A Kumo girl thought, contacting her own tailed beast who traced the boy's chakra and was shocked at the revelation.

" **Oh my kitten! He seems to** be **holding Kur-Kyuubi-Nii-san! Out of all brother's** , **he's my favourite for sure!"** Nibi, the Two Tailed Cat replied in excitement. She quickly used the Kyuubi's fake name as she nearly said his real name.

" _What do you think I should do? From that damn jumpsuit and that stupid grin, he looks like a complete fool"_ 'Kitten exclaimed bluntly. Nibi just sighed as she was right; in fact, she felt that the blonde couldn't even control the fox's chakra probably. Not that she would tell her host this.

" **At least talk to him once during these exams Yugito-chan. A Jinchuuriki is a Jinchuuriki and should be treated with respect. You don't know the kind of lives they might have or had,"** Nibi wisely advised which Yugito took into consideration and continued to observe the blonde, as well as certain others. One of these 'others' included the Suna team of the children of the Kazekage.

"Grrr... when I get my hands on that punk, he's gonna regret the day he ever put lava on my butt!" Kankuro growled, catching the attention of a few others and causing them to look at Naruto worriedly, wondering if he had a lava bloodline.

"Kankuro..." Gaara started. The puppet user looked at his youngest brother nervously. "You shall take no part. His blood is mine," Kankuro nodded while inside he was fuming. But he wouldn't attack Gaara. The last person who tried ended up buried in sand. Temari just stood there, her face neutral.

"...what?" Naruto asked unnerved by all the attention he was getting. That caused a reaction in everyone; they all looked away from him and went back to their own business. Well except for the selected ones stated above.

"SASUKE-KUN!" came the high-pitched squeal of a Sasuke fan girl who latched herself onto her crush. "Did you miss me my love!? You know that I've missed those gorgeous looks of yours!" Sakura droned on and on much to everyone's displeasure. Sasuke especially.

"Agh, give it a rest Sakrua for Kami's sake," a familiar voice groaned as it approached the group while Sakura hesitantly got off Sasuke. "Asuma-sensei said you guys would be here. But this is too troublesome for my standards," Shikamaru Nara said tiredly. Next to him was Choji munching away on chips.

"Oh hey Shikamaru! How are you going? Have you been up to any missions lately!?" Naruto asked the lazy bum who sighed at this hyperactiveness.

"Yeah, we went on a C-rank to help build a house in the Land of Birds. It was just too troublesome," Shikamaru said almost dropping off and causing his big boned friend to sweat drop at his behaviour. As if things couldn't get anymore troublesome for him, they did as Team Eight was coming over.

"Well now! Looks like the class is back together!" Kiba declared with his dog, Akamaru barking in agreement.

"H-hey Naruto-kun..." Hinata muttered shyly, her face turning a light shade of pink.

"Hey Hinata, you look like you're having a fever. Are you okay?" Naruto asked worriedly causing everyone to gobsmack at this denseness. _"Idiot,"_ they all thought at once.

"Hey, keep it down you guys. You're creating quite a racket," a silver haired Gennin from Konoha stated as he walked up to them.

"Oh yeah? And why should we?" Sakura asked defiantly. The newcomer's eyes narrowed in an unimpressed fashion.

"Because everyone's glaring at you right now," the boy said and true to his word, every team in the building was looking right at the rookies with some killer intent. "And you really want to watch out for those guys from Ame and Iwa. There're all quite touchy," the boy warned nodding to the Gennin from said villages.

"And just who are you anyway?" Sasuke asked with his usual brooding look.

"Oh, forgive me for not introducing myself. My name's Kabuto. And I'm here for my seventh try at the Chunin exams," the now revealed Kabuto said with a mock bow.

"Wow, you either must have bad luck or really suck!" Kiba boasted much to Kabuto's displeasure.

"Well, it's been both a blessing and a curse because of these," Kabuto responded and pulled out what appeared to be blank cards. "These babies contain the info on just about everyone here. Even those from foreign villages," Kabuto explained catching everyone's attention.

"Do you have info on certain individuals?" Sasuke asked and as soon as he did, Kabuto knew where he was getting at.

"Yeah, is there someone you wanted dirt on?" Kabuto already knew, but pretended not to know.

"I want information on Rock Lee of Konoha and Gaara of the Desert," Sasuke demanded catching the undivided attention of everyone in the room. They might as well learn about the competition so that they knew how to beat them later.

"Hmph, so you know their names, that's easy then but takes the fun out of it. Oh well," Kabuto complained slightly, pulling out two cards from his deck and placed them on the ground.

"First is Rock Lee of Konoha. He's a year older than you guys and has done 20 D-ranks and 11 C-rank missions. In the past couple of months, his Taijutsu has grown to the point where it is rival to the Second Hokage. But his Ninjutsu and Genjutsu are nonexistent. He is on Team Nine with Neji Hyuuga and Tenten Yukari with the leader being Might Gai. This is also his first time competing the exams," Kabuto read. Everyone started thinking of all the Justus to beat the green suited boy into oblivion.

"Next up we have Gaara of the Desert. He's done 8 C-ranks and get this, one B-rank mission as a Genin! His teammates are Kankuro and Temari of the Desert and this is their first time competing as well. Other information on him is scarce but what I do know is this: he survived every mission without getting so much as a scratch!" Kabuto exclaimed in shock, causing everyone to look at the boy nervously who returned the looks with a blood thirsty smile.

" _ **So Ichibi's contained in him... great,"**_ Two Tailed Beasts thought as they knew what the One Tailed Racoon was like.

"Hey! Do you have info on the boy in the 'kill me' jumpsuit!" the green haired girl holding a giant seven tailed bug inside of her, yelled from her seat. Now this caught everyone's attention as they too wanted to know more about this boy.

"Alright. Although I don't see why you want to know about him," Kabuto said as he pulled the card with Naruto on it. "Let's see... Naruto Uzumaki. The most recent dead last from the academy. He's done 100 D-ranks and... HOLY SMOKES! ONE S-RANK! AS A GENIN FRESH FROM THE ACADEMY!" If everyone wasn't interested in Naruto, they were now. "His teammates are Ino Yamanaka and Sasuke Uchiha. Apparently, both him and Yamanaka-san both have obtained a power thought to have died out a long time ago, but I have no idea what it is! If you want to find out, find out yourself!" Kabuto cried, still pale from the news. Now everyone was slightly worried about the boy, one special power that had thought dead?

"Tch... bet he's nothing..." A Sound Gennin whispered to his teammates who nodded in agreement. Before anyone could say anything, a large puff of smoke erupted in the front of the room and standing there was a Jonin in a black trench coat, surrounded by other Chunin from Konoha.

"Alright you maggots! Sit and shut up! I don't want to hear a word out of any of you!" Everyone sat down immediately as soon as he was done talking. "My name Is Ibiki Morino, your proctor and as of this test, the man who's gonna make run home to momma!"

* * *

"Oh great, it just HAD to be him didn't it!?" Kisame groaned as he watched the whole ordeal with Itachi from a rooftop. There was also a Genjutsu on them in case they got caught.

"Just be silent and watch. I have no idea what is going to happen and you won't know if you keep yabbering shark-san," Itachi snapped causing a small growl from Kisame. Just because the Uchiha was smarter than him didn't mean he could brag about all he wants and call names.

"Now, because we are so kind, we've saved the most cruellest test first: A WRITTEN TEST!" Ibiki laughed evilly causing a chorus of "NOOO!" "WHY A WRITTEN TEST!?" "I WANNA GO HOME!"

"QUIET!" Ibiki's gruff voice shut everyone up alright. "It's either this, or try again next year, SO SIT DOWN AND SHUT THE HELL UP BEFORE I POUND YOUR LITTLE HEADS IN!"

"...You're right Kisame, Morino-san is a sadist. Let's just hope that the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki does something interesting," Itachi said as the two Akatsuki members went Naruto watching.

* * *

 **Chapter ten is done! There wasn't really any action, I know, the fighting bits will come later in the Forest of Death.**

 **Leave a review, and see you next time!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Welcome to chapter 11! We finally get an insight into some new plants!**

 **BrivantBirds: The teams complaining about the test was a joke on how paperwork is dreaded in the Narutoverse. I actually hadn't thought of using the shadow clones like that. You gave me an amazing idea for future battles.**

 **And here's a list of villages that are in danger of zombie attacks because you asked for it:**

 **Konoha (Hidden Leaf Village): No danger... yet. (If you paid attention last chapter, just after Sarutobi dismissed the Jonin from his office, an All-Star and Newspaper Zombie appeared in the Forest of Death. Even though it might turn into a small horde, it poses no threat to Konoha.)**

 **Suna (Hidden Sand Village): In danger. (Ancient Egypt Zombies from PVZ 2 have surrounded and a Zombie invasion will come soon. The Sand Village is going to regret getting rid of Gaara soon.)**

 **Kumo (Hidden Cloud Village): No danger. Chance of zombie invasion in the future. (If you read closely, the Zombies aren't in Kumo yet so the Raikage isn't bothering about them yet.)**

 **Kiri (Hidden Mist Village): Breached by zombies. Zombie invasion is imminent in the future. (Boats containing sleeping Pirate Seas Zombies have crashed into ports causing property damage. Not to mention all the seagull and parrot population boom which belongs to Seagull and Pirate Captain Zombies and the fact that Kiri is still recovering from its civil war so they're quite edgy. The Zombie's haven't done any major attacks on Kiri yet. But it's only a matter of time before they get noticed and they do something about them.) Hope that makes sense.**

 **Iwa (Hidden Rock/Stone Village): No danger, on alert. (Wild West Zombies have been causing quite a ruckus outside of the village, especially Zombie Chickens and Prospector Zombies. But the zombies actually haven't made inside Iwa yet so they're safe but wary. Most Rock/Stone Shinobi blame Konoha.)**

 **Ame (Hidden Rain Village): No danger. (NOTE: IN THIS STORY, AME IS IN THE LAND OF RIVERS. Even though the Hidden Rain village itself is fine due to their nearly impenetrable defence, the regular trade villages are under siege from the Far Future Zombies.)**

 **Taki (Hidden Waterfall Village): No danger.**

 **Kusa (Hidden Grass Village): No danger.**

 **Oto (Hidden Sound Village): No danger.**

 **And that's a list of the villages that zombies are around. I'm not including the Lands of Sea, Snow, Iron and Tea because they don't have any major villages. I might move the zombies there to the other zombie uninhabited villages because those lands are very minor in the manga and anime.**

 **Ultima-Owner: Don't talk to me about the Zombie Chickens. They are an absolute pain in the early levels of Big Bad Butte. Weasels are honestly not that bad to me if you have plants that can kill them quickly. And I honestly have to agree about Blood Prison's safety. As long as a horde of Gargantuars show up, it should hold out.**

 **Pikminfan: Well, I'll introduce more plants. But I'm not sure which zombies to introduce next. If you have any ideas, feel free to suggest.**

 **Naruto and PVZ both don't belong to me.**

 **Enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Alright you brats and bratettes! This is how this is going to go down!" Ibiki's gruff voice made everyone shiver in fright. "You are all gonna write on this quiz while I watch you all squirm in agony as you suffer!" This caused a chorus of groans and moans from all the Gennin. Well, all expect some like Gaara who didn't see what the deal was with papers.

"THERE'S MORE!" Ibiki shouted with a smile that made it seem like Christmas had come early for him. "Teams will pass on a score based on all three members! For example: if one team gets all the questions right which I seriously doubt, they pass. But if they all get five points or under... THEY FAIL!" Ibiki was obviously enjoying the terrified faces of the Gennin if his crazed grin was any indication.

"Oh, before I get to the best part. I would like to acknowledge the sentinels sitting around you." Indeed, all the Chunin that were accompanying Ibiki were sitting in chairs. "They're here to make sure you Gakis don't cheat. If they catch you cheating, you lose an amazing two points! If you're caught five times, you don't deserve to be here and will be out!" Naruto could have sworn that two of the sentinels were Izumo and Kotetsu.

"And now: the best part!" Everyone was on edge now. "If one team member loses all their points..." everyone held their breath. "THEN THE ENTIRE TEAM IS OUT! HAH!" Ibiki burst into a fit of laughter while almost everyone's jaws hit their desks at the statement.

" _Oh man! If I fail, Sasuke and Ino are gonna kill me!"_ Naruto thought in distress as he pictured his two demonic teammates standing over him with their clan Justus engaged.

" _That idiot better not screw up,"_ Sasuke thought. If he failed, then he wouldn't get any closer to killing Itachi and restoring his clan to its former glory.

" _Jeez, someone's in distress,"_ two Jinchuuriki thought at the same time, watching the Kyuubi holder shiver in fright.

"Erm... N-Naruto-kun?" a shy timid voice caught the blonde's attention, revealing the owner to be Hinata who looked quite nervous and had a mild red hue to her cheeks.

"Oh hey Hinata! I was thinking so hard that I didn't see you there!" Naruto chuckled, causing the girl to slightly face fault and people around him to facepalm at his denseness.

"I-i J-ust w-wanted t-to s-say... g-good luck!" she blurted out, quietly startling Naruto.

"Oh, thanks Hinata!" he responded giving her a big smile which nearly made her pass out.

"Oh, and one last thing: the final question will be asked when the fifteen minute limit is up. Alright..." Ibiki waited for the second hand on the clock to strike noon. "BEGIN!"

" _Alright this should be easy! I just gotta do the ones that I can do and just skip the ones that I can't! Yeah this should be easy!"_ Naruto thought as his eyes went to the first question. _"Let's see... decipher a code... nope, can't do that one."_ He couldn't remember and didn't know how to translate the ANBU code and so moved on to the next question which was just as hard as the first one.

Somewhere else in the room, Sasuke was having problems as well as he was up to question two which proved to destroy his brain cells. _"Line B in this diagram indicates a shuriken being thrown at enemy C by enemy A on top of a tree seven meters tall. Describe and formulate the trajectory required if C were positioned at points D, E, and F!? What kind of question is this!?"_ The Uchiha thought. It surely couldn't get any worse until he saw a note on the question.

" _Oh, and predict the furthest possible range of a shuriken you loser,"_ the note said which made Sasuke and many others growl angrily while Ibiki smirked evilly in response. He loved messing with Gennin and this is no exception.

" _Are they kidding me!? There's no way I can solve these! Unless..."_ Ino suddenly caught a brainwave when she saw Sakura writing away like a textbook. "Ninja art: Mind Body Switch Technique!" she whispered quietly as not to catch the sentinels' attention. All of a sudden, the answers to most of the questions appeared in head. She wasn't sure whether this was right, but there was no way she could do this anyhow.

" _Errr... Nibi-san? A little help please?"_ Yugito asked her tailed beast who looked at the questions and sighed.

" **Really? They expect you to solve THESE? There's no way you can answer them legitimately without cheating because I don't even know most of these!"** Nibi said, making Yugito groan out loud.

"Hey keep it down!" a random sentinel called to her as he was passing by.

" _Fine, what about the ones you can solve?"_ Yugito tried to work around the fact that Nibi said she only didn't know MOST of them.

" **Alright, but you're on your own for the rest. Try to use that pink haired know-it-all when you get to them,"** Nibi replied as she started explaining what she knew about the questions. Meanwhile, another Jinchuuriki was asking her tenant for help.

" **Sorry gaki, but I don't even know the answers to well... all of these. Just use your bug drones to get them. Now don't talk to me until this is over,"** the lucky seven tailed hornet beetle grumbled inside the green-haired Taki-nin, making her frown.

" _Jeez, there's no need to get all personal you stupid bug!"_ the girl retorted as she sent a bug drone to spy on the pink haired girl a couple seats away, to relay the answers to her.

"Arf Arf!" Kiba's dog Akamaru told his master in dog language after watching Sakura write the answers.

"Hey keep that mutt quiet there or you and your team are outta here!" a random passing Sentinel scolded the dog boy, who nodded before writing the answer to number four before he sent his puppy to... observe the pink haired girl's test.

" _Tap, tap, tap."_ The sound of Sakura's pencil making contact with her paper was like music to an Oto-nin who used the very sound of the writing to answer his questions. The poor girl was sure being used a lot in this exam. Speaking of Sakura, her eyes suddenly caught sight of an insect sitting next to her desk.

"Tch! Get lost bug!" Sakura growled as she attempted to swat it away only for it to dodge the hand of death and return to its master, who just so happened to be Shino.

"...I see. I should have known from the start," the Aburame muttered, writing down the answer before sending the bug to spy on Sakura again. Hopefully in a location that wasn't in her line of sight.

 **CRE-ECK!** The sound of a lamp being adjusted just above Sakura made a noise and the owner literally prayed that it wouldn't catch any of the Sentinels' attention. Thankfully for Tenten, none bothered to look up. She breathed a sigh of relief and leaned forward where Lee was sitting.

"Lee, look up," she whispered before retreating back and reading the answers from the lamp. Lee also did the same thing which he gladly used.

Back at Ino's desk, she watched Shikamaru and Choji with pity as even the Nara genius was having trouble.

" _Ah what the heck. I'll cut them a break,"_ she thought and used her mind transfer technique to control their bodies to make them write her answers.

" _Whoever that was, thanks,"_ both rookies mentally thanked whoever blessed them with the answers before continuing to the rest of the questions.

" _Hmm... I wonder if this will work?"_ Sasuke thought eyeing the person in front of him and activating his level one Sharingan. He had awakened it because Kakashi told him how when Sasuke was training and he had unintentionally activated it for the first time. _"Heh, bingo,"_ Sasuke thought triumphantly as he copied the Kumo-nins movements. It's a shame he couldn't get to Sakura, but he got over it as he got questions four to eight answered in no time.

" _Byakugan!"_ Neji thought activating his Dojutsu. He focused on the person in front of him and saw through his body. But what was important was that the candidate's test was visible and he copied off the answers to his paper.

"..." Gaara opened his palm and created a third eye using his sand. Thankfully, he had the bright idea to place it somewhere where Sakura couldn't see it. Like in a crack in the ceiling just above her.

"Excuse me Proctor-sama, I need to use the bathroom," Kankuro suddenly stood up in his seat. Ibiki just frowned and nodded to the Sentinel closet to the puppet user, and the Chunin put handcuffs on him in case he did something stupid. When they got to the restroom, the Sentinel handed Kankuro the answers to some of the questions.

" _Heh, too bad the fool didn't notice one more Sentinel with him than usual. Isn't that right Crow?"_ Kankuro thought with glee as the Chunin that came with him was in fact one of his puppets. He also decided to relieve himself while he was there. When he came back to the exam room, he saw Ibiki shoot him a look which meant he saw through the Crow's disguise. The puppet user said nothing as he went back to his seat

" _What is he up too?"_ his sister thought as he walked past her and gave her a piece of paper which contained the answers to the questions that she didn't answer. She smirked at her brother and started writing.

" _Aw jeez, I can't answer any of these and that stupid clock isn't helping! WHY CAN'T IT BE A DIGITAL CLOCK!?"_ Naruto screamed in his head as the ticking noise that the thing produced drove him insane with every minute.

"U-um... N-Naruto-kun..." a meek voice caught his attention as he saw Hinata with a majority of the questions done.

"Hey Hinata! What's up!" Naruto responded quietly as not to attract attention. The girl looked away from the blonde's eyesight with a blush on her face.

"W-well, I-i see h-how b-bad you're d-doing and I w-was wondering..." she took a deep breath. "W-why don't you r-read my a-answers?" she asked with her stutter. Naruto thought about, it could only work unless the Sentinels were distracted.

"Alright, I just gotta distract the guards there," Naruto whispered back making the girls heart flutter. _"He said yes! He really said yes!"_ The only thing that stopped her from fainting with glee was a giant shadow looming above her and Naruto.

"Having fun are we? Hope you don't plan on cheating," Ibiki gloated making Naruto sweat slightly.

"Fun!? Do I look like I'm having fun?!" Naruto declared to his face, making the scarred special Jonin smirk.

"No, and that's what's so fun about written tests," Ibiki said, marching to the front of the room not before failing a random Genin from Iwa.

" _Alright, I got one shot at this..."_ Naruto thought as he focused and Flower Pots appeared underneath the Sentinel's seats. Thankfully nobody noticed. The blonde then made a Potato Mine appear under the one closest to him and waited for it to arm itself. When it did, he smiled a big grin and made one of his new plants appear.

It was a big red chilli with a very angry face, in fact, it looked like it was about to explode any minute. Naruto grinned and made the signal for the Potato Mine, which it gladly took.

 **SPUD-OW!** The sudden explosion startled everyone as the Chunin closest to Naruto literally flew out of his seat. It was then that some Genin saw the Jalapeño.

"...rrrrrrrraaaaagggggGGGGHHHH!" As everyone just wondered what the hell that was going on, a line of fire burst under the Sentinels's seats causing their behinds to burst into flames.

"YAAAHHHH!" "MY... THING!" WHAT IS THIS!?" were some of the things shrieked out by the flaming Chunin as they ran around like headless chicken trying pathetically to douse the flames. While everyone was distracted, Naruto wrote the answers of Hinata's sheet onto his own which the pale eyed girl replied with a smile.

The whole fiasco with the burning Chunin continued on for five minutes, (Naruto got two more questions down leaving him with only two left to go). Ibiki slammed his hand on the board looking furious.

"WHO DID THAT!?" he thundered. Nobody dared to answer. Not even Gaara. "WHEN I FIND OUT WHO DID THAT, THEY'RE GONNA BE DOWN WITH ME AND MY PARTENER IN THE INTERROGATION DEPARTMENT!" the enraged Jonin yelled before stomping through the aisles to see how everyone was doing. He caught the eye of a shaking Gennin from Ame.

"YOU! STOP ME FROM TORTURING THESE KIDS WITH PAPER!? GET THE HELL OUT AND TAKE YOUR TEAMMATES WITH YOU!" The Gennin was out in a flash along with his teammates. Everyone just continued on with the test, not wanting to upset the man any further.

* * *

"Did you just see that Itachi?" Kisame asked his partner who gave a curt nod.

"Yes I did, those plants didn't appear to have chakra in them so I don't know what Naruto-san did," Itachi replied mildly surprised, but he showed it in his eyes, not his voice.

"Do you think it's a bloodline?" Kisame asked trying to guess. Itachi's eyes narrowed even more than they already were.

"Maybe. But bloodline abilities require chakra as well. I can't even use my Sharingan without draining some of my chakra. If it doesn't need chakra, then I'm jealous. Itachi said monotonously before getting back to the topic at hand.

"Our work here is done, we can report to Leader-sama that the Nine-tails Jinchuuriki has "weird plants," the Uchiha ordered before jumping away and Kisame just followed. Maybe Pein could shed some light on these weird plants if he knew what they were. Or maybe Kakazu, after all, he has lived since the First Great Shinobi War and has seen some crazy things in his lifetime.

* * *

"Alright you little demons! I know I said fifteen minutes when it came to the time limit, but I'm in a bad mood so you can consider time up right now!" Ibiki snapped and everyone put their pens down almost instantly.

"Before we begin the tenth and final question, there are EVEN MORE RULES THAT ONLY APPLY TO THIS QUESTION!" Ibiki shouted, suddenly lighting up much to everyone's surprise. "You see kids, if you get this one wrong just even once, you and your team fail the test regardless of your answers to the other nine." Everyone was nervous now as they started whispering among themselves.

"There's more," this was when Ibiki's grin reached insanity levels. "If you fail this question... THEN YOU'LL BE BANNED FROM TAKING THE CHUNIN EXAMS EVER AGAIN!" Even the Chunin Sentinels choked because Ibiki didn't tell them this. This was single-handily the stupidest rule they had ever heard in their long lives.

"THAT'S A LOAD OF CRAP MAN! THERE'S LOTS OF PEOPLE HERE WHO'VE TAKEN THE EXAMS BEFORE AND SOME ARE JUST FIRST TIMERS!" a random Kiri-nin shouted in protest. Only to shut up when Ibiki started... laughing.

"Let me tell you a fact kiddies! The rules for the tests of the Chunin Exams are different depending on the Jonin in charge. And I'm in charge, so my rules!" Ibiki declared once again shocking everyone. "So if you wanna cower out, do it now!" This caused a nervous rise in some Gennin.

"I'm out! I'm sorry guys! I just can't do this! I quit!" were some of the quotes of various Gennin as they left their seats. Some were from Konoha while various teams from other villages quit as well. Even a team from the hot headed village Iwa quit making the other teams from their village just glare.

"Does anybody else want to quit!?" Ibiki shouted gleefully. He was obviously enjoying himself watching the kids fail. Amazingly enough, nobody else raised their hand. Well, all except the Two Tailed Cat inside Yugito who was raising a paw. But because of her being sealed, Ibiki couldn't see her. Speaking of the interrogation specialist, his eyes caught a raised hand belonging to Naruto.

"What is it?" Ibiki asked knowing that unless Naruto said he quit, he wouldn't quit.

"Your rule means nothing to me! Even if I fail and I'm just a Gennin for the rest of my life, then FINE! I'll find some other way to become Hokage! No matter what!" Naruto bragged out loud, shocking Ibiki if his raised eyes weren't any hint.

" _Well, he's certainly got courage to talk back to me out of all people,"_ Ibiki thought impressed. "Does anyone else want to quit? And I'm not taking stupid remarks like blondie's here so don't bother me with those." No one raised their hand. In fact, a lot of people put their hands down after Naruto's outburst. Ibiki chuckled to himself, a slight grin coming to his face.

"In that case..." he started. "You all..." everyone held their breath,"...pass!"

* * *

"It's so quiet without the rookies. I almost miss them," Kurenai stated as she relaxed with Asuma and Kakashi in the Jonin lounge while they waited for the test to be under wraps.

"Yeah well, they might be back sooner than you think," Kakashi said with a look of disappointment in his visible eye which Asuma caught, but decided to not call on it.

"And why's that?" the ever so curious Kurenai asked.

"They're stuck with Ibiki as proctor," Asuma explained, causing Kurenai to look confused which made Asuma laugh a deep bellow.

"I forgot that you're a new Jonin Kurenai. Otherwise you wouldn't ask," he said with a grin on his face. Kurenai slightly scowled at the man before turning to Kakashi for answers. He sighed in worry as his students were stuck with that sadist.

"Ibiki Morino is part of the Torture and Interrogation Department, only that he won't use physical torture. That belongs to his partner Anko," he started making Kurenai nod as she knew what her friend's job was. "Instead, he focuses on mental torture and knows how to break your mind ten times over and be back in time for tea. He's got himself quite a reputation for it. Especially in Kiri."

"So the Rookie's chances of winning are slim?" Kurenai asked, slowly adding up everything she learned.

"Eh, they can take it again next year. That's harsh I know, but it's a fact of life," Asuma said tiredly taking a puff of his cigarette.

"I honestly hope they..." "WHAT!?" The sudden shout that cut off Kakashi's next sentence was heard all over the village, breaking the glass in the lounge and sending the Inuzuka dogs insane. And Naruto's A.K.E.E which was still on his roof outright panicked and started firing seeds like a maniac.

"Looks like he's pulled something," Asuma quickly deduced the only possible result of the shout and wondered who was going to pay for the broken glass.

"Yeah, something good," Kakashi added about to pull out his Icha Icha but a glare from Kurenai stopped him. He cursed the fury of a woman before adjusting his hand away from his pocket.

Elsewhere, the shout sent everyone panicking; this included the rapper that Killer Bee was 'fighting'. When he cowered away, the Jinchuuriki noticed that the guard covering the entrance was gone.

"Yo! Nobody wouldn't mind if I take a sneak peek yo!" Bee rapped before running inside, only to see a massive hole in the centre stage and two body sized plastic bags slouched on a table.

"Woah woah woah! What the hell happened here? Woah-ya-oh!" Bee rapped before he got bored and left to find another club to torture its residents.

* * *

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WE PASS!? WHERE'S THE TENTH QUESTION!?" Sakura screeched making everyone cover their ears from the volume. This caused Ibiki to burst into hysterics after he calmed his ears.

"Correction little lady, THERE IS NO TENTH QUESTION! Not a written one anyway! HAH!" Ibiki laughed at all the poor Gennin who had fallen for his trap earlier. "Your decision to stay WAS the answer. So let us bow our heads to acknowledge our weak headed candidates. HAH!" Yep, he's a sadist.

"..." Everyone actually took that demand seriously making Ibiki sweatdrop and calm down entering speech/lecture mode.

"Alright, before any of you start asking questions. The first nine questions weren't completely pointless. They were to test your ability in gathering information in difficult situations." Ibiki mentally sighed in relief as he saw hands being lowered. "And in case any of you didn't notice, none of these questions could be answered by a Gennin unless they were really smart... or cheated. In fact, the whole test encouraged cheating. But what good is cheating if you don't have someone to cheat from? So I got two Chunin Henged as Gennin who already knew the answers and had them sit in with you." At that moment, two Konoha Chunin disguised as Gennin stood up, undid their disguises, and Shunshin'd out in a swirl of leaves.

" _WAH!? The answers were right in front of me the whole time!?"_ Naruto thought in horror as he never bothered with those around him.

"Those that got failed. Either not cheating, or cheating clumsily so that everyone could see it," Ibiki said as he started to remove his headband. "Intelligence is one of the greatest assets a ninja can have. It can determine if the mission is a success or failure. I know from experience." Ibiki removed his headband revealing a bunch of scars and other nasty marks on his bald head.

" _Burn marks, scars and puncture wounds, this guy's obviously been tortured. Whoever it was did a good job of it,"_ Sasuke was shocked like everyone else in the room as they marvelled at Ibiki's battle scars.

"So keep this mind: no information is better than misleading information and make sure you focus on your goals. And with that, I wish you all good luck in the rest of the exams," Ibiki said with a slight smile donning his features.

"Your next proctor should be here any..." **CRASH!** A banner crashed through the window revealing, " **PRESENTING THE PROCTOR OF THE SECOND EXAM! ANKO MISTACHI!"** _"Ugh, jumped the gun like always!"_ Ibiki thought tiredly as a woman wearing a mesh suit and yellow trenchcoat appeared out of nowhere.

"Alright maggots! As the banner says, I'm Anko Mitarashi! Your proctor of the second half of the Chunin Exams opening tests!" Anko yelled before counting the number of teams still in the room.

" _Great, a screaming nutcase who's obsessed with herself,"_ the smarter of the Gennin thought glumly as they shuddered at the very idea of being with her.

"Say Ibiki, I couldn't help but notice that you've left like... 39 teams!? You've gotten soft in your old age!" Anko scolded her partner in crime as he gained a tick mark over his eye.

"Or it could be that we have a better lot this year. And who are you to judge anyway?" Ibiki snapped in response.

"Well no matter. By the time I'm done, these teams of 39 will be cut in half!" Anko said with a snake like grin causing everyone to shudder at the prospect of this woman cutting a nice line between the remainder of the Gennin.

"Alright you little brats! Meet me at Training Ground Number 44 in thirty minutes! Anyone who dilly-dallies can quit right now!" Anko snapped, jumping out of the window and making everyone run out of there to make their last regrets. Ibiki finally sighed and was about to pull out his Icha Icha when he saw that one of the tests sheets was blank.

" _Damn brats making me pass someone who didn't answer a single bloody question. I'm so gonna get chewed out by Anko later..."_ Ibiki thought glumly as he threw it the bin and delved into his book. He was sure he felt Anko glare at him behind his back, but he shook it off releasing a perverted giggle.

* * *

"Pein-sama, we have returned." Itachi told Pein who was looking down at the two lesser Akatsuki members with his five other bodies.

"And I hope your expedition turned out fruitful?" the Pein with the spiky orange hair inquired.

"If you can call it that, yeah." Kisame started causing the reanimated body to turn his attention to him. "When we found the brat in the Chunin Exams doing a god-forsaken written test where everyone had to cheat to get the answers, he distracted the guards by making what I think were dirt pots underneath their chairs," the ex-shark-Kiri-nin told his boss, who frowned slightly.

"So he can materialise objects out of thin air? This could be a problem if he can create more than useless clay models," Pein said to himself not understanding the Flower Pot's true purpose.

"If I may Pein-sama, there's more to the story," Itachi spoke up catching his leader's attention as he gave a quick, "What?"

"You see, he appeared to place some sort of mine in the pot of the guard closest to him which looked to be a potato-like plant and it blew itself up throwing him out of his chair. The Jinchuuriki then made a giant red chilli pepper thing which made a line of fire allowing Naruto-san to get the answers from the candidate next to him." Pein's Rinnegan eyes narrowed in thought as he processed this information. "Before we came back, I dropped by a small village and 'asked' for information about giant peppers. The closest I could find was an old plant company called Bloom and Doom that is supposed to be in the dust," Itachi added.

"I see. Thank you Itachi and Kisame. You are both dismissed," Pein told his two lackeys who bowed and left with Kisame muttering something hateful about detours. When Pein was sure both of them were gone, he turned to the hidden figure in the room.

"I take it you got all that Madara?" he asked the figure who stepped from the shadows. The mystery person was wearing the standard Akatsuki cloak and had an orange spiral mask on his face.

"Yes I did. I like many others thought Bloom and Doom died out ages ago in the Third Shinobi War. It appears I was mistaken," the man who called himself Madara explained with a hint of nostalgia in his voice.

"And what are we going to do about it?" Pein asked Madara, whose visible eye lowered. _"More like what am I going to do with it fool,"_ Madara thought evilly. He then caught Pein staring at him waiting for a response and quickly made one up to get rid of the awkward silence.

"Look into Bloom and Doom and order very specific plants. Sneak into the Nine-Tail's home if you have to. I on the other hand, shall continue to look into these so-called undead that have been appearing all over the elemental nations as of late," Madara explained teleporting away. Ideas forming in that head of his, Pein just stood there thinking hard.

" _Bloom and Doom? I've never heard of such a company before even in the war,"_ Pein thought retreating back to his personal quarters.

* * *

Back at Konoha, the Gennin who had passed Ibiki's test were standing near a fence with all sorts of 'Danger' and 'Keep Out' signs on it. There were also some Chunin sitting in a booth as well.

"Alright you brats! Welcome to Training Ground 44! But we like to call it the Forest of Death!" Anko snapped with an evil smirk on her face - some of the weak-hearted Gennin paled.

"Oh yeah talking extraordinaire!? And just why is it called the Forest of Death anyway!? It isn't that bad... is it?" Naruto bragged but his attitude vanished instantly when he saw the look in Anko's eye.

"Well I'm glad you asked Gaki!" Anko replied throwing a kunai past Naruto's head, grazing his cheek just enough to draw a sliver of blood. The next thing anyone knew, she was right behind Naruto in an instant. "This dungeon of hell is filled with man-eating animals and poisonous plants! And it's usually kids like you who die first!" she said wiping some of the dripping blood from Naruto's cheek with her finger and was about to attack behind her when a long snake-like tongue holding Anko's thrown kunai made its way into her eyesight

"Oh, I was just returning your kunai Proctor-san," the owner, a female Kusa-nin somehow managed to say without the tongue getting the way.

"Why thank you Gennin! And unless you want to suffer a nasty end, you do not want to stay this close to me," Anko warned making the Grass-nin back up while placing the kunai in Anko's hand.

"My apologies. I get a bit exited whenever I see blood, I mean no harm," the Kusa-nin said retreating calmly to her teammates as if her life wasn't threatened.

"Heh. Looks like everyone's excited. But before we actually start, I got something for you all to hand out," Anko said pulling out a bunch of papers. "its release forms. Basically once you sign it, I'm not responsible for your deaths should you actually die. Pass these out," she explained handing them to Naruto who took one and handed it to another Gennin who did the same.

"But what do we do in this test?" a random Ame-nin shouted, raising a very good point.

"I was just about to get to that. The second half of the exams will test your survival skills," Anko started to let it sink in to everyone's head. _"Survival. How troublesome,"_ Shikamaru thought yawning.

"Here's a map of the area. There's forty-four entrance gates with a river and forest and a locked tower in the centre. It's in this enclosed area where you'll begin the survival test. Your goal is to bring both these Earth and Heaven scrolls to the centre of the tower. But be aware that you'll probably have to fight in order to keep or get one or both. To even things up, I'm gonna split you twenty-six Genin's scrolls in half as well as hand one kind of scroll to each team. One half will be after the Heaven Scroll. The other half will be brawling over an Earth Scroll. Oh yeah. And there's a time limit too. You must make it to the tower within five days at the very least," Anko explained pulling a map of the forest and two scrolls out of her trenchcoat.

"FIVE DAYS!? WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO ABOUT FOOD!?" Choji shouted blasting everyone's eardrums with the volume of his voice.

"Look around in the forest dummy. There's all sorts of food. Meat, organic. Enough to feed your whole team!" Anko replied shutting the chubby boy up.

"Yeah. If you live to get the food that is," Kabuto spoke to his team out loud which made Choji shudder.

"There are also quite a few ways you can get disqualified as well. The first is simple, if you and your team don't make it to the tower within five days without both scrolls. The second is if a team loses a member or becomes incapacitated and can't go on. But the big one is this: don't ever open the scrolls until you reach the tower. I'll know and you'll be out in an instant." Anko clarified some quick rules which made almost everyone more nervous than they already were.

"Uhh... what happens if the scrolls like, flap open or something?" a random Gennin asked from the back of the crowd.

"Then you're going on a trip to the dug-out buddy. No excepections! Now get to those Chunin over there and get your scrolls!" Anko snapped and started directing teams to the booth of Chunin where a red banner was put all over the entrance, and there was a red sign that read _"Receive Scrolls here!"_ Soon enough, each team was standing at an entrance gate with hearts pumping, while thinking different things.

" _I'm gonna do this and get one step to becoming Hokage!"_ was one of the considerations echoing through Naruto's head as his team left with a member carrying an earth scroll. They then stood at a gate marked 12 and waited. While they were twiddling their thumbs, Naruto noticed that the same Grass-nin from earlier was staring at Sasuke very intently.

"Alright maggots! When the bell rings, that's your cue to go in! Good luck and don't die!" was what Anko shouted before Shunshining away. **RRRRRRIIIIIINNNNGGGGG!** The gates opened and all the teams ran in.

"All right guys! Let's all stay together and stay out of sight!" Ino gave the short and simple instruction and Ino and Sasuke just nodded.

"Tch, fools," Sasuke just muttered to himself which Naruto somehow heard. Soon, Sasuke found his butt on fire courtesy of one of Naruto's new Jalapenos. Elsewhere, the Kusa-nin was jumping through the forest with her teammates in search of a heaven scroll to steal from some poor Gennin, while thinking about Naruto's plants.

" _I'll have to do some research into those plants. Or I could just interrogate him and force it out after I've marked Sasuke. Yes that seems right, Kukukuku. Wait, I'll have Kabuto do the research, I can't be bothered. For now, focus on the Sharingan..."_ The very suspicious Grass-nin thought as her team ran into a team from Taki and struck.

* * *

 **Sorry if the ending is a bit rushed, but I really wanted to get this chapter up. That and Fire Emblem Fates was taking up my time.**

 **Next time will be battles at long last including the one with a certain snake man. I feel like if it wasn't for him, Sasuke wouldn't be what he is later. But that's what I think.**

 **Please leave a review and see you next time!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Before I start this chapter, I would like to announce that I'm discontinuing this story. Why you may ask? It's simple: my interest in Plants vs Zombies is begging to wane. Don't get me wrong, I like PVZ, but ever since I beat PVZ 2, I've started getting rather bored writing this story for some reason. Now, if any of you want to take over this story, you're more than welcome too. But for me, I just can't get the motivation to put some context in.**

 **Enjoy what might be the last chapter for this story.**

* * *

"So what's the plan?" a Kiri-nin asked his teammate who was hiding in a bush discussing a strategy. The third member was out scouting.

"We wait until Azama gets back and we move out. If we stay here for two long, we're dead," the only female said as she examined her nails while awaiting Azama.

"Yeah well, I don't like waiting. I say we...YAAAAAAAHHHHH!" the sudden cry of shock startled the Gennin as they looked around for the source. "OH CRAAAAAAPPPPPP!" There was the scream again.

"That sounded like Azama! Let's see if he's alright!" the male said as he began to jump through the branches and eventually reached his teammate who was... hanging upside down from a tree with his foot attached to a rope. Azama himself was unconscious, most likely from the blood rushing to his head.

"How'd he get up there?" the male Gennin asked as he looked around for any hostiles.

"I have no idea! But we need to get him down!" the female Gennin said as she jumped onto the branch where Azama's foot was attached to. "Don't stand there! Catch him when I cut him down!" she snapped at her teammate who nodded and got ready to catch Azama. The girl then pulled out a Kunai and began to sever at the rope attaching Azama to the tree.

"MMMMMPPPPHHHHH! MMMMPPHHhhhhhh..." The male Gennin's muffled cry could barely be heard as he fell to the ground unconscious just as the female Gennin cut the rope. **THUD!** Azama's body landed right on top of the male Gennin's, sparing him from a hard fall.

"What happened Takumi!?" Oboro cried as she felt something connect with her ankle. "YYYYYEEEEEAHAAAHAHHAAHAH!" the scream could be heard throughout the entire forest. It could even be heard by Anko who was outside the perimeter.

"Heh. Sounds like there're having a ball in there. Wait until they meet Saber..." Anko giggled mischievously as she thought of her little 'pet' - if one were to even call it that.

"Did you guys just hear that?" Ino asked her teammates nervously, who just nodded nervously.

"Yeah... I gotta take a leak!" Naruto butted in completely ruining the moment for everyone.

"Go in a bush and make it quick!" Ino snapped and the blonde wasted no time running into the trees to relieve himself. A couple minutes later and he came back looking all refreshed.

"Ahhhhh... that feels so much better! I even wrote my name!" the blonde stated gladly and before Ino could scold him for doing such a thing, Sasuke rushed Naruto and punched him in the gut, sending him flying into a tree.

"Why'd you do that Sasuke!? Isn't attacking one teammate good enough for your standards!?" Ino shrieked in terror at the sudden attack to her teammate.

"Yeah Sasuke-teme! Have you gone crazy or something!?" Naruto exclaimed to his teammate who just launched a kick at the boy who thankfully dodged this time by jumping onto a tree branch. However, Sasuke followed with another kick, successfully connecting with the blonde and sending him sprawling heavily onto the ground.

"Well Naruto. Are you gonna use your plants to face me or are you too scared to show off your real power?" Sasuke bragged and his suspicions were confirmed when he saw Naurto's eyes widen.

"I er... left them at home," Naruto said meekly, which gave him away instantly.

"Yeah. Of course you did faker. Now what did you do with the real Naruto?" Sasuke accused the blonde pulling a kunai and charging at the supposed Naruto who also pulled out a kunai and drew blows with the Uchiha.

"Hold on. What do you mean fake and real Naruto Sasuke?" Ino asked, totally confused about the whole situation.

"Well for starters, Naruto's Taijutsu and Ninjutsu sucks so he pretty much needs his plants to fight. And where is the cut on his cheek?" Sasuke pointed to Naruto's cheek where indeed, there was no blood or mark where the wound that Anko left once was.

"I..." 'Naruto' started trying to think of a lie to work his way out of this mess, but not before Sasuke called something that only he noticed. Then again, he noticed everything wrong with the fake Naruto.

"Oh, and did you know that Naruto is right handed and not left? I suppose that explains the misplaced Shuriken holder on your leg. If you're at least going to disguise as someone, at least do some research on him first dummy," Sasuke said and on cue, Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke and was replaced with an Ame-nin wearing a gas mask over his mouth.

"Alright you got me. Not that it matters cause I'm still gonna take your scroll. I'm gonna give exactly one chance to hand it over or else," the Ame-nin said through his mask, which muffled his voice slightly.

"Let me think about that for a second... no," Sasuke replied with a slight sneer, aggravating the masked ninja.

"Fine! I'll just have to..." **POWIE!** A sudden explosion sent him to the ground unconscious. The real Naruto came walking from the trees having just thrown a Cherry Bomb to deal with the Ame-nin.

"What took you so long? You missed the whole thing," Sasuke complained much to Naruto's annoyance.

"Yeah well it's my fault that I drank an entire gallon of water this morning! I was holding it in through the whole written exam!" Naruto retorted making his teammates eyes widen in surprise. "...what?" he asked shaken by the attention he was getting.

"You missed a horrible ambush by some lousy Gennin all because you needed to go relieve yourself?" Sasuke tried to confirm and was dismayed when Naruto nodded. "How you even managed to hold it this longs is far beyond me," this earned a tick mark from Naruto.

"Listen, it's clear from that guy earlier that we can't trust appearances. I say we should come up with a password that only the three of us know or something like that," Ino spoke up changing the subject before a fight broke out.

"Good idea Ino. And you or me should ask it because I don't think Naruto will remember," Sasuke replied as the blonde's anger reached an all time high. "The question that I'll or you ask will be..." he paused in thought for a second. "What zombie is the biggest of all?"

"Oooh! I know! Those giant guys with the things on their backs and have a..." Naruto was shut up by Sasuke who slammed a hand over his mouth.

"Do you want everyone to hear us idiot!? If they know the password, they'll fool us for sure!" Sasuke hissed venomously before sighing a bit. "But yeah. The answer is those giant zombies with the poles. I don't think people believe that zombies are real so they might not take it that seriously. If they don't know the answer to that or don't know what we are talking about, then they're an imposter for sure," Sasuke explained the plan which they used.

"Fine fine. Can we ju-" Naruto's complaining was cut off when he heard a very familiar thumping noise coming from behind him.

"WATCH OUT DOBE/NARUTO!" Sasuke and Ino shouted simultaneously, making Naruto dive out of the way as an All-Star Zombie tried to ram his brains out. But the footballer did a hard-turn-around which nobody was expecting. Thankfully, Sasuke recovered first and threw a kunai at the All-Star's legs stopping its charge and making it fall face first onto the ground.

"How are there zombies here!? I thought they were still in Wave!" Ino exclaimed in shock as she thought she saw more figures shuffle about in the woods.

"Guess they must have found a way. How they managed to get over the giant fence surrounding the village is anyone's guess," Sasuke replied watching the zombie get up. Just as he was about to unleash a fire Jutsu to burn the undead to ash, a very strong burst of wind attacked the team.

"HOLD YOUR GROUND!" Sasuke commanded applying chakra to his feet and making them stick to the ground allowing him to not get blown away. Ino was barely able to get it in time, hence the way she was struggling to hold on. Naruto however, wasn't so lucky as he was sent flying.

"SEEEEEE YOOOOUUU GUUYYYYSS!" he somehow managed to yell as he flew into another part of the forest.

"BBBBRAAAAAAAINNNNNNSSSS!" The All-Star Zombie didn't even try to put up any resistance of any kind as it was sent hurtling away. Thankfully, not in the same direction as Naruto.

"What the heck was that!?" Ino exclaimed in shock as Sasuke just shook his head in an "I have no idea" way.

"HEY GUYS!" Naruto's voice came bounding from the trees as the blonde came back relatively unscathed.

"What's the password?" Sasuke challenged Naruto who seemed to be thinking really hard.

"Err... the guys with the big newspapers?" Naruto responded dumbly. Sasuke frowned and threw a kunai at the imposter who dodged in a way that Naruto wouldn't dodge.

"Alright. Drop that disguise. Sure you know about the zombies, but you haven't actually seen them before," Sasuke said boredly causing a snake-like smirk to appear on the fake's face.

"Indeed I haven't," the fake Naruto said popping into a puff of smoke to reveal the Kusa-nin that had returned Anko's kunai. "And believe me, I would love to learn more about these so called zombies. Would you kindly share some information about them?" the grass-nin asked in a sickly sweet tone.

"There're dead and eat brains. That should be about it," Sasuke said bluntly making the Kusa-nin frown slightly.

"True, but that doesn't answer the ones that wield weapons. I shall have to research this when this is all done. But enough about that, come at me if you dare!" the Kusa-nin smirked, getting in an unfamiliar stance as Sasuke entered his Uchiha battle pose. Ino was only thinking one thing: _"Where are you Naruto?"_

* * *

"Ughhhh... I feel like I lost an argument with a brick wall..." Naruto groaned as he picked himself up from the small crater he was in and quickly saw that his teammates were nowhere to be found.

"Well that's just great! How am I supposed to fi..." his compliant was cut off when a giant snake towered over him.

"...woah," Naruto just mumbled in shock as the snake slammed its head where he was sending him flying from the unexpected headbutt.

"EAT CHERRY YOU OVER-GROWN LIZARD!" Naruto yelled, quickly throwing a Cherry Bomb at the snake. More specifically, it's eye. **POWIE!** "HISSSS!" The snake withered in pain which allowed Naruto to quickly jump away on the tree branches. The snake however, quickly recovered and slithered after its intended target.

 **RAAAAAAGGGHHHHH!** Or at least it would have it weren't for the ground underneath turning into lava. The snake hissed in pain observing the damage done to its body; it was just a small burn, it's scale armour helped reduce the Lava Guava's attack.

"SO LONG SNAKE BREATH!" the cry of a certain Konoha-nin brought the snake out of its analysis before returning to chasing after Naruto.

"HIIISSSSS! _(I'll get you for that you damn brat! Then Orochimaru-sama will reward me with some delicious blood biscuits!)_ The snake hissed in its natural tongue before a blue light enveloped it and it quietly disappeared.

"Good job there little guy!" Naruto applauded one of his new plants which had done its job perfectly.

The plant was a small herb-like flower with a big smile on its face. It also had a stem which was connecting it to a small nest of leaves. It then suddenly vanished in a blue light.

"Aw where'd you..." Naruto started to complain but then heard the snake's hiss of anger. "Never mind, I'll find out later!" He deftly jumped out of the tree to find his teammates and found them staring down at the Kusa-nin.

"HEY GUYS! If you see a giant snake, don't tell him where I am. I just got away from being eaten alive!" Naruto shouted at his teammates and quickly remembered the password when he saw Sasuke pull out a kunai. "And the biggest zombies are the giant guys!" he added quickly to avoid being stabbed.

"I'm impressed Naruto-kun. You actually managed to escape one of my snakes. Your usage of the plant that you used intrigues me. That shall be my bonus prize along with Sasuke's Sharingan," the Kusa-nin said with a snake like grin.

"Oh yeah! And who the hell are you!?" Naruto retorted earning a fresh laugh from the Grass-nin as she covered the Kusa village sign with her hand.

"Kukukuku. I thought these two were never going to ask," The supposed Kusa-nin replied, her voice changing to a male's, revealing the female was actually a male. The ninja moved his hand away from his headband to reveal the Oto sign on it, signifying that he was also a sound ninja. But what he did next really took the cake: he peeled his face off revealing it to be a full on flesh mask. His real face was pale-white, snake like eyes with yellow pupils, some purple marks near said eyes, and his black hair still stayed the same colour, but was slightly messier.

"That feels so much better. You have no idea how difficult it was to impersonate that Kusa brat," the sound ninja said while stretching his body. "My name is Orochimaru of the Sannin. Now my young Genins, this is a test. A test to see if you're worthy of my power. Whoever proves themselves, will move to the top of the class," the now revealed Orochimaru explained doing some seals. "Summoning Jutsu!" the snake man hissed as a giant snake appeared underneath him.

"HHHIIISSSSSSS! (It's you! I'm gonna string you up like a salami and leave for display!)" The snake from earlier hissed as it charged in Naruto's direction with Orochimaru applying some Chakra to his feet to not get thrown off.

"You again!? Don't eat me! Eat this instead!" Naruto groaned throwing a Jalapeño into the snake's open mouth, causing it to stop as it tried to swallow the object. Orochimaru looked at his summon in slight confusion while Sasuke and Ino waited for the inevitable stomach ache that was going to occur.

 **GLUP!** Nothing happened for a good thirty seconds until the snake's face actually started to turn red.

"What's the matter with you?" Orochimaru asked, clearly not knowing what was going to happen.

 **WOOOOOSSSSHHHH!** A literal flamethrower is what could easily describe what came out of the snake's mouth as it thrashed about. It's fiery breath set the trees ablaze.

"EASY!" Orochimaru bellowed at his minion who struggled to stop freaking out as the summoner gritted his teeth in growing anger.

" _This is not good. No doubt the fire is going to attract a lot of unwanted attention. And Anko's probably found the bodies of the Gennin I disguised as and is coming with a horde of ANBU. I have to register the curse seal on Sasuke-kun now. But first to deal with the Jinchuuriki and his ridiculous plants,"_ Orochimaru thought, angry that he couldn't stay to actually fight, but the situation he was in deemed so otherwise.

"Well little kids, I have your test results!" Orochimaru declared out loud earning him looks of confusion. Grinning, he used the moment to ensnare Naruto with his tongue and bring him up to his eye level.

"LET GO OF ME YOU SNAKE CREEP! WHEN HOKAGE-JIJI FINDS OUT ABOUT THIS, HE'S GONNA BEAT YOU INTO OBLIVION!" Naruto roared at the Sannin, who disdainfully rolled his eyes at his antics and lifted his shirt up revealing the seal that held the Nine Tailed Demon Fox, otherwise known as the Kyuubi no Yoko.

"First, You Naruto-kun show great promise with your plants and might actually become a decent ninja. But however, this is a test of Jutsu and not your toys. So because of that, YOU FAIL! FIVE ELEMENT SEAL!" and with that, he slammed his fingers into the seal causing another one to appear on top of it. But to top it all off, it sent Naruto flying and unconscious as he slammed into a tree.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO NARUTO?!" Ino shrieked not knowing about seals.

"I blocked his ability to use ITS chakra to make those plants. And you fail too Miss Yamanaka. Your punishment is to survive against the Oto-ninja that serve me," Orochimaru hissed evilly before turning to his prize.

"And you Sasuke-kun. Oh you pass with flying colours! Here's your prize!" As soon as the snake man was done, he did a hand seal and his neck stretched itself from his body and his head sunk his snake like fangs into Sasuke's neck.

"Agh! Let... go... you... creep!" Sasuke groaned in pain as Orochimaru removed his fangs revealing a black tattoo shaped like the Sharingan's tomoe.

"Now what did you do!?" Ino asked nervously as Sasuke held his newly gained curse mark in pain.

"I just have him his reward for passing my test," Orochimaru replied as he felt a familiar chakra signature.

"Now if you excuse me, I have a meeting with a certain somebody. If you ever want power, come to my village of Otogakure. I would be more than willing to take you in," Orochimaru sneered before leaving on his snake deep into the woods to his next destination.

"And... he's gone. Damn," Ino muttered as she walked towards Naruto and picked up his unconscious body and carried it towards Sasuke who was still reeling in pain. She didn't know, but the sound ninja that Orochimaru was talking about were watching her that very moment.

"So what? We just kill the Uchiha and go back to Orochimaru-sama?" the only female asked her teammates, who nodded with slight disdain. Just then, Naruto woke up suddenly.

"Oh hey Ino. Who the hell are they?" Naruto said dumbly,somehow seeing the Oto-nin making them attack a little earlier than planned.

* * *

" _I've got to hurry and kill that snake-teme! Before he hurts anyone else!"_ Anko thought as she rushed through the forest in search of the traitorous snake man Orochimaru. She followed his signature and found him standing at the base of a tree.

"Why hello there Anko-chan. It's certainly been a while hasn't it? Orochimaru hissed with a menacing smirk without even looking at her.

"Indeed it has sensei. And I'm not leaving until you're dead. Even if it kills me," Anko snarled in response before pulling a few senbon out of her trench coat and threw it at her former master.

"Good luck with that. Kukukuku..." Orochimaru chuckled, dodging the needles with ease and using his snake like tongue to grab Anko's arm and pull her towards him so he could deliver some blow of sorts. But as she got very close to snake man, he suddenly let go and dodged something that seemed to try and sneak up on him.

 **SMASH!** "Ugh. Ugh..." A Gargantuar was slouching towards Orochimaru who was eyeing it with high interest.

"Is this some sort of failed science project of yours professor?" Anko mocked, although that confidence wavered when she saw zombies of different types emerge from the trees.

"No it isn't Anko-chan. Although I am rather curious about it. I suppose I'll have to take one with me before I leave!" Orochimaru cackled lunging towards a Basic Zombie which the Sannin grabbed in a headlock. But Snaky forgot that zombies rarely travel alone, and soon he was mobbed by his friends who ate the Sannin's brains. Or so it seemed. The Orochimaru that had his brains eaten was in fact a mud clone.

"Hm... it seems I'm going to use a Jutsu. And don't you interfere!" the real Orochimaru hissed, activating Anko's curse mark making her collapse in pain as her former master started doing hand signs.

"Wind Release: Great Breakthrough!" A massive gust of wind blew from Orochimaru's mouth sending some of the undead flying. However, some slammed into nearby trees and barely lived which gave the snake man his chance.

"Well, this has been a rather nice reunion Anko-chan. But I have business to attend to. Farewell for now, we will meet again," Orochimaru said as he grabbed a Basic and jumped away with it.

"Damnit, that was my only chance..." Anko thought as two ANBU wearing an Eagle and Rabbit mask appeared behind her.

"All you alright Anko!? What are these things!?" Eagle asked pulling out his sword to chop up a Conehead Zombie that had the bright idea to try and sneak up on him. The cone fell off first, followed by the zombie's head and the body eventually evaporated into dust on the wind as zombies do when they die.

"I have no idea. Looks like they're some sort of dead people. Might be from that damn revive-the-dead Jutsu that the snake-teme is known for," Anko said with the slight hint of a growl in her voice as she sent her snakes to push away a Buckethead that was getting too close for her liking.

"We need to tell the Hokage about this! Water Release: Gunshot!" Rabbit exclaimed putting his hands in a gun like-motion, and a small but powerful burst of water shot from his finger hitting a group of Basic zombies. Oddly enough, they actually lost their arms despite the attack going through their chests.

"Agreed. Let's get the hell out of here dodge!" Anko snapped, disappearing in a Sunshin with the two ANBU operatives following with a Sunshin of their own, just as an All-Star was about to slam into Rabbit. The zombies appeared to look stunned as their catches of the day got away. However, they heard an explosion in the distance causing them to shuffle in that direction. They didn't hear the sound of someone teleporting on a tree branch behind them.

"So, they're even in Konoha too..." Madara murmured to himself as he thought of this unexpected development in his plans. A group of zombies riding strange devices with fire coming from the bottoms got into Ame without Pein somehow knowing. By the time Madara found out, Pein had disposed of them using that Deva Path of his before he could tell him not to.

 **WOOSH!** Madara looked behind him to see a zombie with a big red balloon with a savage smile on its face riding towards him.

"Yes, you'll do just fine," Madara said sucking the Balloon Zombie into one of his pocket dimensions where it floated aimlessly about until Madara needed it again.

"Now to have a chat with Zetsu..." Madara mumbled teleporting away in a black swirl as another Gennin team came by.

" _Why did you lead me here again Nibi?_ Yugito asked her tailed beast who had told her to come to this specific location much to the confusion of her teammates.

" **I felt a presence that shouldn't be here. But whatever it was is long gone now,"** Nibi told her host who nodded.

"Why'd you drag us here Yugito-san?" one of Yugito's teammates, a seemingly emotionless girl, asked blandly.

"Nibi thought she felt something. She must have been messing with me again," Yugito replied suddenly detecting an evil surge of charkra from the distance. "But I do feel an evil presence coming from over there," the catgirl said rushing to see the source. She wasn't the only Jinchuuriki investigating.

" _I swear if you're playing with me you big insect, you're gonna get it!"_ a certain Taki-nin asked her tailed beast who sighed in exasperation.

" **I swear Fu, I never play,"** The beast replied as its host sped towards the evil chakra. They didn't know that the events here would affect the future in a big way.

* * *

 **And that's it. That's all I can muster. I really can't find the motivation to write more of this story. Like I said at the top, if any of you want to take it over, go right ahead. I'm not going to stop you.**

 **I MIGHT come back to this story one day, but that will be when PVZ has motivated me again.**

 **Thanks for sticking with me through this story.**


End file.
